Las sorpresas de cada día
by lovenozoeli
Summary: Serie de Oneshots: Capítulos de diferentes ships, tanto los clásicos como los menos y más pensados. NozoEli, UmiEli, HonoEli, TsubaHono, KotoUmi, KotoHono, HonoUmi, NicoMaki, HonoMaki, NozoUmi, RinPana, MimoUchi, SoraPile, Jolks, ShikaRippi, EmiUchi, entre otros. Si quieren saber más, entren y echen un vistazo :D *No poseo Love Live ni sus personajes* Caps no relacionados entre sí.
1. Chapter 1

**Comenzamos con esta serie de Oneshots, y aquí les va el primero: SoraPile! :D Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

¡Espera! Sí corres tan rápido nos caeremos...

Si no corres más rápido, será aún peor... ¡Corre!

Mou... ¡Pai-chan!

Nos encontrábamos huyendo de una manada de reporteros y fotógrafos. ¿La causa? Hoy era el concierto de Pai-chan. Se ha vuelto cada vez más famosa y buena, realmente la admiro. Las demás chicas tenían planes y compromisos así que no pudieron venir, por lo que vine yo sola. Luego del concierto, que por cierto, fue realmente genial, la euforia de los fans era grandísima. Pai-chan sabía que vendría así que me regaló un pase VIP. Después del concierto me dirigí a su camerino, sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de entrar, ella venía corriendo desde otro lado del pasillo, me miró, entró rápidamente, sacó sus cosas y cambió sus zapatos a zapatillas, me tomó del brazo y comenzamos a correr.

¡Aún no entiendo por qué corremos! - Grité.

¡Pronto lo verás! - Me contestó sin mirar atrás. Llevábamos al menos 10 minutos corriendo por todo el edificio, me pregunto dónde tiene planeado ir.

Finalmente nos adentramos a lo que sería un estacionamiento, era bastante pequeño, no tenía más que un par de autos, así que supuse que era el estacionamiento privado. Pile me arrastró hasta un auto, y nos subimos. Me subí algo asustada la verdad, pues Pai-chan es conocida por ser algo "loca" mientras conduce. Su aire de princesa y de una joven tranquila y elegante, se pueden ir al demonio cuando se enfada, y lo viví en carne propia.

El auto partió y Pile aceleró a más no poder. Salimos a duras penas del estacionamiento con vida, y no, no estoy exagerando, casi choco al menos tres veces. Esta mujer siempre me tiene al límite del infarto.

Por fin los perdimos... - Dijo ella.

Ne, Pai-chan... ¿por qué huimos?

No quiero que empiecen a preguntarme sobre mi vida personal...

¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

¿Recuerdas aquel artículo? ¿El que salió hace un par de semanas?

Oh, te refieres al que... dice que tu preferencia sexual no está definida... ¿algo así era?

Sí, algo así... - Rió. - La verdad no quise decir si me gustan los hombres o las mujeres...

¿Por qué?

Porque diga lo que diga harán un escándalo de ello, así que prefiero dejarlo indeciso...

Pero Pai-chan, pueden poner que eres bisexual...

¿Y qué si lo soy? - Me dijo con un tono algo... ¿coqueto?

¿Eh?

Ahh... - Suspiró. - Si no te agrada adelante, puedes dejar de hablarme o lo que sea...

Pai-chan... - En ese momento me percato, ella tenía una expresión muy dolida, supongo que le hice pensar que la rechazaría, cuando muy en el fondo, yo también me considero dudosa, puede ser por el hecho de que nunca he tenido una pareja en mi vida. Me han gustado los chicos, y a las mujeres siempre las he observado con admiración, pero Pai-chan es diferente, o supongo que me siento diferente cuando se trata de ella. - No es eso... yo no te rechazaría nunca...

Sora-chan... - Sonrió. - Gracias, me siento mejor ahora que lo sabes... - Tomó mi mano, y sentí mi corazón acelerarse. ¿Qué es esto? Miro sus brillantes y hermosos ojos, sus largas pestañas y esa blanca y linda sonrisa. Esta chica en verdad es hermosa. - ¿Sora-chan? ¿Está todo bien? Llevas un rato mirándome...

Ah! ¿Dónde estamos? - Evadí el tema lo mejor que pude.

Bueno, ya llegamos... aunque ... estamos en mi casa... me voy a estacionar... - Dijo con sus ojos enfocados en el camino.

Me bajé del auto y aprecié su casa, era simple, pero hermosa. Me invitó a pasar, recorrí con mis ojos su decoración, y para ser sincera me encantó. Sonreí a medida que ella me mostraba su casa, era la primera vez que venía, y al parecer, ella vivía sola, o eso me comentó.

Siéntate, iré a preparar algo... - Con una sonrisa se dirigió a la cocina. Me senté y observé más detalladamente su casa, tenía una mezcla entre lo occidental y tradicional. - Aquí tienes Sora-chan... - Me tendió un poco de té y galletas, las dejó en la mesa de centro y se sentó junto a mí. Nunca habíamos estado completamente solas, así que se volvió algo incómodo el ambiente durante unos segundos, no sabíamos qué hablar ni cómo iniciar una conversación.

Ne, Pai-chan... perdona que te pregunte esto pero... ¿has tenido algún novio o novia durante este tiempo?

Sigues interesada en lo que te dije antes, ¿no?

Sí...

Ahhh... - Suspiró. - Bueno, antes de hacer mi debut como cantante, salí con un chico de mi vecindario... al asistir a una escuela de niñas, necesitaba relacionarme con hombres, podrías considerarlo un amigo de la infancia... - Sonrió. - Pero... nunca pasamos más allá de tomarnos la mano y besarnos, por alguna razón no me atreví a hacerlo... - Su mirada se volvió triste. - Terminé con él unos meses antes de comenzar con mis audiciones... después quedé tan atrapada con el mundo del espectáculo, que el amor pasó a un segundo plano, y lo ha sido desde entonces... - Miró hacia el techo. - Si tienes curiosidad por saber cuándo me empecé a interesar por las chicas, pues es fácil... fue... cuando conocí a Mimorin...

¿Eh? - Sentí cómo una espina era clavada en mi corazón, escuchar que le gustó, y quién sabe si aún le gusta mi mejor amiga, en verdad me hizo trizas, sentía ganas de llorar pero, yo no era así, decidí poner mi mejor esfuerzo por parecer normal.

Sí... Mimorin, me dejó atrapada con su belleza y su mirada... quería ser cercana a ella más que nada ni nadie... pero luego... - Me miró con una sonrisa, a lo que yo me confundí. - Te conocí a ti... la divertida, cariñosa, juguetona Tokui Sora, te admiraba por la facilidad con la que hacías las cosas, ver la forma en que te esforzabas cada día para mejorar tu baile y canto, y ver los resultados de ello, sinceramente, no podría sentirme más orgullosa... - Se acercó. - Eres una de las que más tuvo dificultades con este proyecto, y una de las que más mejoró... hiciste un gran trabajo, Sora-chan...

Pile-chan... gracias... - Sonreí, pero ella seguía mirándome, como si tuviera que decir algo.

Sora-chan... yo... - Suspira. - Hay algo que tengo que decirte...

¿Mmm? ¿De qué se trata? ¿Necesitas que te haga una cita con alguien? - Bromeé.

Sí... - Cuando ella me contestó tan seriamente, mi sonrisa se borró.

Le diré a Mimo-chan que te llame, ¿te parece? - Intenté decírselo lo más amable posible, pero no pude ocultar mi molestia y decepción. - Bien... debo irme, se me hace tarde... gracias por to-... ¿Pile-chan?

Por favor no saques conclusiones... - Ella me tomó fuertemente del brazo el momento que me levanté del sofá. - Nunca dije que quería una cita con ella... ¿podrías escucharme?

E-Está bien... - Me puse nerviosa.

Sora-chan, la persona con la que deseo salir es... contigo...

¡¿Eh?! - Me levanté nuevamente debido a la sorpresa. - ¿Estás hablando enserio?

¿Tanto te sorprendió que dijera eso? - Levantó una ceja.

B-Bueno, es que... yo no soy tan... linda como Mimo-chan, me gusta el anime y los videojuegos... no creo ser alguien digno para ti...

¡Te equivocas! - Se paró frente a mí, con una expresión que nunca había visto. - Sora-chan... tu me gustas, desde hace mucho la verdad... siempre he intentado sacar estos sentimientos porque tenía miedo de que me rechazaras... pero luego de que te dije que era bisexual y te lo tomaste tan... bien... tuve esperanzas en decirte esto... pero por favor... si al menos no quieres algo conmigo, déjame intentarlo... déjame intentar conquistarte y hacer que te fijes en mí.. por favor, ¿sí?

Eso no va a ser posible... - Dije seriamente.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Sora-chan... ¡¿por qué?!

Porque... yo... estoy enamorada de ti desde hace tiempo... no es posible amarte más... o eso creo por el momento... - Sonreí, esperando su reacción.

Sora...chan... - Ella cubrió su boca y empezó a sollozar. Me asusté y la abracé. Ella apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras yo acariciaba su cabeza.

Tranquila... - Sonreí y besé su cabeza tiernamente, mientras ella continuaba llorando. - ¿Estás mejor?

Sí... - Se separó de mí unos centímetros y me miró a los ojos, con su maquillaje corrido. - Sora-chan... entonces... eso significa...

Sí, acepto salir contig-... - Mis labios fueron callados por los suyos. Me sorprendí, demasiado diría yo, porque terminamos cayendo al suelo en esa posición. Mis brazos amortiguaron nuestra caída. Me miró algo asustada, a lo que yo le sonreí.

Lo lamento... fui algo torpe de nuevo...

Descuida... me encantas así tal cual eres... - Volví a besarla, esta vez con mucho más amor y ternura. Aferré mis dedos a su hermoso cabello, y ella en el mío.

Sora-chan... yo...

Shhh... - Puse mi índice en su boca. - Por ahora... no hablemos... ¿sí?

Sí~... estaré a tu cuidado desde ahora, Sora-chan... - Sonrió, dejándome ver esa hermosa dentadura.

Lo mismo digo, Pile-chan...

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Awww *-* SoraPile! Puro amors asojsaoasj espero les haya gustado :) en sí el oneshot fue cortito u.u esperen ansioso los siguientes! :D Ahora se viene Jolks! Después, ¿quién sabe? e.e askjasjkas**

 **Pasen a mi página de Facebook y sabrán más sobre el contenido a venir :) saludos y gracias por leer mis fics! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jolks! :) disfrútenlo**

* * *

Ahhh! – La chica junto a mí bostezaba, parecía bastante cansada, al igual que yo. Eran alrededor de las 1 pm, no habíamos desayunado así que estamos muertas de hambre. – Ne, Nan-chan, deberíamos ir a comer algo, ¿no crees?

Sí… mi estómago no deja de gruñir… - Sobé mi vientre, el cual sonaba desde hace un rato.

¿Qué se te antoja?

Te diría mariscos pero eres alérgica a ellos… - Fruncí el ceño.

Pero tú puedes comerlos, yo simplemente como otra cosa…

No, la verdad solo lo dije por molestar… - Sonreí.

Te encanta hacerlo, ¿no?

Sí~…

Ahhh… - Suspiró. – Ven conmigo, vayamos a comer algo de Yakiniku…

¿Quién eres? ¿Nozomi? – Levanté una ceja.

Creo que paso mucho tiempo imitándola…

Reí ante su expresión, se veía realmente confundida y graciosa, esta Kussun hace de mis días algo entretenido.

Vamos…

No te burles… - Me saca la lengua, aumentando mi risa. – Mou!

Ya… no me golpees… Kussun… - Entre risas me quejaba debido a los golpes que ella me daba, en verdad, agradezco tenerla a mi lado.

Eso te sacas por burlarte de mí… - Infló sus mejillas.

Si las sigues inflando las pincharé… - Advertí.

Atrévete… y lo que yo pincharé será otra cosa… - Dijo mirando mi pecho, a lo que instintivamente los cubrí. – ¿Qué te cubres? No es como si hubiera mucho que agarrar…

Ahora sí cruzaste la línea…

Ay no… - Ella comenzó a correr, sabía que el tema de mi pecho pequeño a veces me acomplejaba, o mejor dicho, me molestaba que lo señalaran.

¡Aina! – Sólo la llamaba por su nombre cuando me enfadaba.

Kyaaa~! E-Está bien, está bien… lo siento, por favor ¿podrías soltarme?

No lo haré… - Tenía mis manos en sus senos, en plena calle, lo bueno es que habíamos corrido hasta un callejón. – Esto te ganas por señalar lo de mis pechos… - Comencé a apretarlos y tirar de ellos, causándole un leve dolor.

A-Auuch, duele… suéltame… Nan-chan por favor suéltame… - Intentó luchar pero lo único que logró fue que yo aumentara los movimientos y fuerza.

Esto te lo mereces… así que deja de quejarte…

Ahh~…

¿K-Kussun?

… - Ella me dio la espalda, al parecer estaba sonrojada.

E-Eso que oí fue… ¿un gemido?

¡Cállate! ¡Nan-chan no baka!

¡Auuuch! ¿Eso era necesario? – Recibí un golpe en mi brazo, uno bastante fuerte.

¡Sí! Y no vuelvas a tocar mis pechos… - Infló sus mejillas y se alejó.

¡Hey! Espera… ¿dónde iremos a almorzar?

Puedes almorzar tu sola… ¡idiota!

Mou… Kussun, ¡perdóname!

¡No!...

Unos minutos después…

Aquí tienen su almuerzo señoritas… disfrútenlo…

Muchas gracias… - Le sonreí al camarero. – Kussun, ¿podrías comer por favor?

No…

¿Por qué no?

… - Se quedó callada y se limitó a apuntar el problema.

Son solo zanahorias… por favor no seas malcriada…

No… - Infló sus mejillas.

Ahhh… - Suspiré y procedí a apartarle la ensalada de zanahorias. - ¿Mejor?

Sí~… Itadakimasu… - Procedió a comer su Yakiniku con arroz.

Mou… - Resignada me dediqué a comer el mío, era lo mismo, pero con una sana, y ahora doble, ensalada de zanahorias con lechuga.

Comimos en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo. La miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, y pude notar que algo la molestaba.

Ne, Kussun, ¿hay algo que te moleste?

¿Tanto se me nota? – Respondió sin mirarme.

Bueno… sí… ¿qué sucede?

Ahh… - Ella suspiró y comenzó a buscar dentro de su bolso. – Mira…

¿Eh? – Tomé la revista que me había extendido.

Página 20, sección 2… - Me habló nuevamente sin contacto visual.

Mm… - Comencé a buscar la página descrita, cuando llegué ahí, mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, podía deducir la razón de su molestia, pero… ¿por qué le molesta tanto? – Kussun… aquí estamos Mimorin y yo… no entiendo por qué te molesta tanto…

¿En verdad tengo que explicártelo todo? – Me miró molesta.

¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

Ahh… Nan-chan, si yo saliera con Pile-chan, o Emitsun así de cariñosa en una foto, donde todo el mundo e incluso el editor de la revista señala lo bien que se ven y la bonita pareja que se forma, ¿cómo demonios te sentirías?

Eh… - Su mirada se mostraba dolida, tenía que responder adecuadamente o sino, todo terminaría en un caos. – B-Bueno… yo… - Comencé a visualizar a Emitsun abrazando por la cintura a Kussun, dándole un beso en la cara o tomando su mano, es obvio que me sentiría celosa, no soy tonta, me gusta proteger lo que es mío. – Kussun… me sentiría… celosa… algo frustrada de que ella saliera contigo y no yo… así me sentiría…

¿Ahora comprendes? No soy tan famosa, linda o talentosa como Mimorin, tú y ella encajan a la perfección… en cambio… nosotras…

Aina… - Susurré su nombre dulcemente y me acerqué a ella. – Para mí, la más bella eres tú, quien me saca una sonrisa todas las mañanas… quien incluso en el trabajo me hace sentir como en casa… Mimorin y yo podemos ser perfectas para los ojos de los demás, pero a la única persona que quiero impresionar y encantar es a ti, a nadie más… además, Pai-chan debe estar igual de enojada que tú… recuerda que ella y Mimorin están saliendo hace unos meses… así que mi querida Aina, no le des vuelta a este tipo de cosas, es parte de nuestro trabajo, pero la única que logra ver todos mis lados eres tú y solo tú…

Nan-chan… - Me abraza tiernamente, pero al estar dentro de un restaurante algo concurrido y con riesgo a que nos reconozcan, nos soltamos de inmediato. – A veces me gustaría no ser famosa y hacer lo que quiera y donde quiera…

Mou… no digas esas cosas… si no fuera por nuestro trabajo de seiyuus… nunca nos hubiéramos conocido…

Es verdad… lo siento… - Hizo un pequeño puchero que me derritió el corazón.

No hagas esas caras en público… porque no podré resistir el querer besarte…

Nan-chan…

Te amo y lo sabes, Kussun… nunca te olvides de ello… ¿sí?

Sí~

Por cierto, ¿te gustaría pasar la noche conmigo?

¿E-Eh? ¿E-Es enserio?

Por supuesto… ¿por qué tan nerviosa?

Porque sería la primera vez que me invitas a quedarme… y… las dos solas…

Ah! – Ante sus palabras no pude evitar sonrojarme. – B-Bueno, n-no hay que pensarlo de esa forma… será… una linda noche juntas, viendo películas y conversando… además, mañana es nuestro día libre de la radio…

Nan-chan…

¿Sí?

No te pongas tan nerviosa… me lo contagias… tonta…

L-Lo siento…

Ven, vamos…

¿A dónde?

A comprar los snacks para la noche… quiero comer algo dulce…

E-Espera… ¡Kussun…!

Fuimos al supermercado de Akihabara a comprar todo lo que fuera necesario. Desde sodas y gaseosas, hasta snacks tales como papas fritas, chocolates, dulces, etc. Incluso, compramos algo de vino y cerveza para la ocasión.

Bien, ahora hay que guardarlo todo en la cocina…

Yo te ayudo…

Descuida, puedo hacerlo sola Kussun…

Pero Nan-chan… - Infló sus mejillas.

Mou… está bien… ayúdame a poner las cervezas a helar mientras yo guardo lo demás… aún es temprano, así que deberíamos cenar, ¿no crees?

Sí, ¿qué te gustaría comer?

Lo dejo a tu elección… - Sonreí.

Bien…

Para mi sorpresa, la cena era bastante simple a la vista, pero cuando la saboreé, me llevé más de alguna sorpresa.

Kussun, ¿desde cuándo sabes hacer lasaña?

Desde hace un tiempo, ¿por qué?

Dios… te quedó deliciosa… la forma en que cocinaste todo… está perfectamente sazonado…

¿Qué te pareció el detalle de la salsa blanca, el queso y la carne?

Exquisitos… - Sonreí. - ¿Puedo repetir?

Mou… está bien, te serviré otro plato…

¡Yaaaay~!

¿Y ahora quién es la niña?

N-No te burles…

Luego de haberme repetido el delicioso plato, me dirigí a la ducha. Ya eran alrededor de las 8 pm, por lo que nuestra noche de películas estaba por comenzar.

Nan-chan, te dejaré la toalla y una bata en el canasto, ¿sí?

Está bien, gracias… - Le dije desde la ducha. – Ahhh… qué rica se siente el agua…

¿Sabes qué? Creo que mejor me baño contigo…

¿K-Kussun? – Ella entró de repente, desnuda y con su cabello suelto.

Dame un espacio… esta ducha es suficientemente grande para dos personas…

S-Sí… - No mires, no mires, no mires, me repetía internamente a mí misma.

Puedes mirar si quieres… - Susurró a mi oído.

N-No hagas eso, Kussun… - Me sonrojé y evité mirarla.

Hacer… ¿qué? – Puso sus manos en mis pechos, y comenzó a acariciarlos.

E-Eso… n-no lo hagas…

¿Por qué? – Me di vuelta y la acorralé en la pared. - ¿N-Nan-chan?

Si no te detienes… no podré resistirme… y haré lo que quiera contigo…

N-Nan…chan… está bien… sé que no es el momento… solo quería molestarte un poco… ¿Nan-chan?

… - Me quedé hipnotizada ante su cuerpo, era tan delgado, y su piel parecía tan suave que no resistí la tentación de tocarla. – Kussun…

¿N-Nan-chan? ¿Qué vas a…? – Callé sus labios al besarla, recorrí con mis manos esa suave y mojada piel mientras la ducha aún funcionaba. - ¿Por qué…?

Me tentaste… aunque puedo detenerme si quieres…

No… sigue…

Kussun…

Unos minutos después, salimos de la ducha, ya un poco más calmadas nos vestimos y dirigimos a la sala de estar.

Llevaré las cosas, elige la película por mientras…

Sí…

Me dirigí a la cocina a recoger los snacks y bebestibles. Cuando regresé ella había puesto una película de comedia, ya que ninguna de las dos gustaba de las de terror. Me senté a su lado y la envolví en mis brazos. Ella puso una bandeja sobre su vientre con la comida, y los vasos con gaseosa estaban en la mesa de centro.

Esto es vida…

¿Mmm? ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunté.

Porque… el solo hecho de poder estar así contigo… realmente me siento afortunada…

Te entiendo, la verdad me siento muy feliz de que podamos compartir estos pequeños ratos… alejadas del mundo, solo tú y yo… - La besé. – Te amo… Aina…

Y yo a ti, Yoshino… por cierto, supongo que… lo que pasó hace un rato no será la última de hoy, ¿o sí?

¿Eh? ¿Quieres… hacerlo de nuevo?

Sí… pero como corresponde…

B-Bueno… si tú quieres… lo hacemos...

Sí~… prepárate… Nan-chan~…

L-Lo mismo digo… Kussun…

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado este cap :) aosjsajso gracias por seguir este fic, recuerden que los caps no están relacionados entre sí.**

 **Visiten mi página de facebook, y comenten cuáles ships quisieran aparecieran en los próximos caps :) un abrazo y muchas gracias a todos.**

 **Página: Lovenozoeli (También la encuentran en mi perfil)**


	3. La confesión de Nozomi

**Un leve toque de Nozomi y Umi :) enjoy!**

* * *

¡Vamos! ¡Sólo un poco más!

¡No puedo! ¡Es imposible-nya!

Rin-chan… vamos sólo un poco más…

¡No puedo-nya!

¡Rin, toma mi mano!

Uuf… al fin… vamos, o no alcanzaremos la cima…

¡Espera, espera, espera! ¿Por qué debemos seguir?

¿Eh? ¿Por qué crees vinimos aquí?

¡Para escribir la canción-nya!

¡Ah!

¡¿Lo habías olvidado-nya?!

E-Ehm… bueno… yo…

Ma,Ma~… por ahora, acampemos en una superficie más plana, no podremos seguir subiendo…

Pero, Nozomi…

Vengan, hay que recoger lo que nos sea útil de esta montaña… por ahí abajo logré ver unas hierbas comestibles… Rin-chan, ayúdame con esto…

¡Sí-nya!

Cómo es que… Nozomi sabe tanto…

No tengo idea-nya…

Bajé a recoger las hierbas que me parecían comestibles. Me es fácil identificarlas, pues cuando era pequeña solía leer bastante de plantas, y las pocas veces que salía de vacaciones con mis padres, me dedicaba a estudiarlas de cerca y aprender a identificarlas. Gracias a las diversas vivencias y viajes que he hecho, tengo conocimientos generales, y me alegra poder ser de ayuda en estos casos.

Nozomi-chan, ¿están bien estas?

Rin-chan, ¿ves esas pintas rojas al extremo de las hojas?

Sí…

Son venenosas…

¡Nya! – Las tira.

Tranquila, no pasa nada… solo asegúrate de lavar tus manos apenas encuentres un río o algo de agua, ¿sí?

S-Sí…

Bien, ahora lleva estas hojas donde Umi, servirán para cocinar…

¿Cocinar? ¿Cómo las usarás?

Cuando cocinas usando hojas, se cuecen mejor que cuando usas solo fuego, ya que la hoja en cierta forma protege el alimento…

Oh! Y-Ya veo…

Sonreí y la vi alejarse con el lote de hojas. Me quedé mirando hacia el cielo, y sin poder evitarlo, sentí una gran melancolía. De repente, una suave voz interrumpe mi tren de pensamientos.

¿Nozomi? – Umi-chan, nuestra seria y vergonzosa compañera de sub unidad, la "voz de la razón" como muchos la describen, se acerca a mí y susurra mi nombre. La miro y ella tenía una expresión de preocupación, le sonrío, aunque sé eso no es suficiente para dejarla tranquila.

Tranquila, estoy bien… - Desvío la mirada y la centro en el hermoso paisaje iluminado por la puesta de sol. – Es hermoso, ¿no crees?

Al igual que tú… - Susurró.

¿Eh? – Me sorprendió bastante, Umi-chan no es del tipo que expresa sus sentimientos o pensamientos de esa manera, así que lo tomé como una broma. – O-Oh, vamos… no me asustes así, Umi-chan… creí escuchar que dijiste que soy hermosa… es una broma, ¿verdad?

Si así quieres creerlo, hazlo… pero yo te digo la verdad… - Me miró seriamente a los ojos. Aunque ya la había visto así, el hecho de que lo hiciera específicamente conmigo me hacía sentir algo especial, aunque, no debería tener expectativas, hablamos de la encantadora Umi-chan, quien no se da cuenta de cómo enamora a las chicas, Elichi y ella tienen mucho en común.

Umi-chan, lo siento… no quise decirlo de esa forma… es solo que… nunca me habías dicho algo parecido y, considerando el cómo eres tú… no me imagino el por qué lo dijiste… es solo eso…

Nozomi… - Sentí sus brazos envolver mi cintura desde atrás. Me puse nerviosa, era la primera vez que nos abrazábamos. – Sé que esto puede parecerte raro… pero… quiero decirte que, estoy muy agradecida de todo lo que has hecho por nosotras, nos has estado apoyando desde las sombras desde que todo comenzó, en verdad no puedo agradecerte lo suficiente todo el tiempo que has invertido en u's, y lo que más agradezco… es el ser capaz de tenerte en el grupo, eres hermosa, madura, sabia… algo infantil algunas veces, e incluso un poco… p-p-pervertida… pero, admiro tu determinación y todo lo que has logrado junto a Eli, aún me cuesta expresar mis sentimientos libremente, pero solo quería que supieras eso… - Me suelta.

A veces… puedes ser bastante injusta, Umi-chan… - Me volteo y miro su confundido rostro.

¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

Olvídalo, es mejor dejarlo así… - Tomo su hombro con delicadeza y me regreso donde estaría el campamento.

Nozomi… - Sentí su voz susurrar levemente mi nombre, pero no me atreví a voltear.

Injusta… en verdad injusta… ¿o seré yo la injusta? – Pensé en voz alta mientras me dirigía a las tiendas.

¡Nozomi-chan! Volviste-nya…

Rin-chan, ¿cómo va el fuego?

Está muy bien-nya…

Me alegra saberlo…

Por cierto, ¿dónde está Umi-chan?

Ella…

Aquí estoy, Rin… - Se acercó y me miró de reojo, a lo que yo desvié la mirada e intenté sonreír.

¿Mmm? ¿Pasó algo-nya?

La verdad…

No… nada de qué preocuparse… - Sonreí. Pero sentí la mirada de Umi-chan sobre mí. – Comamos algo… traje pescado…

Oh! ¡Delicioso-nya!

Comimos alegremente el pescado a pesar del incómodo ambiente que se había armado hace poco. Cuando eran alrededor de las 10 pm, ayudamos a Umi-chan a escribir la canción, pero por más que lo intentásemos, las ideas no cuadraban.

Qué cielo más hermoso… - Comentó Rin-chan.

Vaya que lo es… las estrellas brillan con fuerza… - Dijo Umi-chan.

Quisiera ver una estrella fugaz…

Lo harás… - Comenté.

Luego de esa noche, la incomodidad que se sentía entre Umi-chan y yo desapareció, pues decidí olvidarme del asunto, en verdad era yo la culpable, no tenía por qué haberme hecho ilusiones con lo que ella dijo.

Al día siguiente nos despertamos, y Umi-chan no estaba. Ordenamos las cosas y regresamos a la casa de Maki-chan, donde nos encontramos con Elichi y las demás. Al parecer Kotori-chan y Maki-chan también habían desaparecido durante la noche.

Al entrar en la casa, vimos a las tres desaparecidas, exhaustas, unas dormidas en el sofá, suelo, o apoyadas en el piano. Las cubrimos con sábanas y esperamos a que despertaran. Elichi me quedó mirando unos segundos, y cuando decidí mirarla, ella me hizo una seña para que saliera junto a ella.

Nozomi, ¿pasó algo anoche?

Nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar, Elichi…

Mentira, solo por ver tu rostro puedo notar cuánto te afecta… por favor, dímelo…

Ahh… - Suspiré. – Umi-chan… ella…

¿Te hizo o dijo algo? – La noté algo molesta.

No es eso…

¿Entonces?

Elichi, primero que todo cálmate… - La regañé.

Pero… es que me frustra verte así por alguien que nunca se ha dignado a verte con otros ojos… ¿cómo puede ser tan ciega?

Hablas como si tú fueras la que está enamorada de mí… Elichi… - Me miró sorprendida, ambas sabíamos que eso no podía ser, Elichi está comprometida con un chico, y nunca nos hemos visto como algo más que amigas.

Nozomi… sabes que eso no es cierto… te amo, pero como mi mejor amiga, te quiero como a una hermana… y por lo mismo me enfurece que alguien te haga daño… por favor, dime con más detalle lo que pasó… - Me tomó de ambos hombros obligándome a contarle.

Como te dije, nada importante… me dijo… lo importante que yo era para el grupo, me halagó un poco… y me abrazó por detrás… todas las acciones que hizo, y la forma en que lo dijo me hicieron tener expectativas… las cuales fueron derrumbadas al final, solo eso… - La miré, ella suspiró y me abrazó.

Eres una idiota en este tipo de cosas, ¿no crees?

Si tú lo dices… entonces es verdad… - Reí, mientras aceptaba su abrazo.

Nozomi… - De repente Umi-chan apareció junto a nosotras.

¿U-Umi-chan? – Me sorprendí, y sequé las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir. Elichi la miró con un poco de recelo, pero cuando toqué su hombro entendió mi mensaje.

Estaré por allá si me necesitas, Nozomi…

Gracias, Elichi…

¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Umi-chan.

No… no es nada…

Nozomi, creo saber distinguir entre llanto y que algo te entró en el ojo, así que no me des esa excusa…

Ahh… - Suspiré. Ahí está de nuevo, su mirada seria. – Enserio… no es nada…

Nozomi… - Tomó mi mano. – Por favor dímelo… ¿hay algo que pueda hacer?

No… no hay nada que puedas hacer…

¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Porque tendrías que ir contra tus principios… por eso…

Nozomi, ¿a qué te refieres?

Umi-chan, al ser heredera directa de un dojo, y al haber sido criada bajo las reglas y valores de una familia tradicional, ¿qué pensarías de una chica si se te confiesa?

¿Eh?

Umi-chan, tú me gustas…

N-Nozomi…

Me gustas… por eso… no puedes ayudarme… - Intenté irme, en verdad quería estar lejos de ella en ese momento. Sin embargo, una fuerte mano me jaló hacia el suelo. Como cerré los ojos del susto, no pude ver claramente lo que pasó. Los abrí, y me sorprendí al ver la sonrisa de Umi-chan frente a mí, y lo más sorprendente, era que ella estaba sobre mí. - ¿U-Umi-chan?

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

¿Eh?

¿Por qué esperaste hasta ahora para decirme lo que sentías?

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no es obvio? Umi-chan… tu…

Tú también me gustas…

¿Eh?

También me gustas… Nozomi… ayer, cuando te abracé te lo iba a decir, pero me acobardé al último minuto… lo lamento…

…

¿Nozomi?

Idiota… - Atraje su rostro al mío, y tiernamente besé sus labios. – Debes tomar responsabilidad por todo lo que me has hecho llorar… ¿entendiste?

Sí… - Me besó por su cuenta esta vez y, me ayudó a levantarme. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, estábamos rodeadas por unas pícaras miradas de todas las demás. Kotori-chan lloraba de emoción junto a Honoka-chan, Elichi suspiraba aliviada, mientras que Nicocchi y las demás solo miraban sonrientes. Umi-chan, como era de esperarse, casi se desmaya de la vergüenza. Ayudé a sujetarla y, como todas las demás, en mi rostro se formaba una simple, feliz, y amplia sonrisa. Agradezco el día, en que te conocí, Sonoda Umi.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Y aquí les fue una nueva pareja :) ¿qué les pareció? Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, actualicé rápido por la demora anterior oasjjoassjoa**

 **Página: Lovenozoeli (También la encuentran en mi perfil)**


	4. La inseguridad que me hizo recapacitar

¡Honki, apresúrate o el taxi nos dejará!

¡Ya voy! - Bajé rápidamente las escaleras al oír la voz de mi novia.

Tsubasa-chan es una hermosa chica de ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro. Hemos estado saliendo desde hace un par de meses. La verdad nos llevamos muy bien, nunca hemos peleado y siempre me ha consentido. La amo, aunque nunca he sido capaz de decírselo por miedo a ahuyentarla. Sentir esta clase de emociones con apenas seis meses de noviazgo no es normal, o algo así me dijo Umi-chan. Ella sale con Kotori-chan desde hace años, y recién a los dos años logró decirle que la ama, aunque, por parte de Kotori-chan, ella se lo hubiera dicho mucho antes.

En fin, aquí estoy, subiéndome al taxi para ir camino a la playa. Las chicas nos invitaron a un fin de semana en la cabaña de Maki y, como todas teníamos libre y algunas de nosotras vacaciones, aprovechamos la ocasión. Pero si hay algo que realmente espero, es poder hacerme más cercana a mi novia.

Aunque ya llevamos un tiempo saliendo, nunca hemos pasado más allá de los besos o abrazos. Siempre nos tomamos de las manos, e incluso he intentado avanzar un poco más en la intimidad, pero siempre hay algo que nos interrumpe. O es ella con su celular, o soy yo con mi estúpido estómago. Podría decirse que me siento frustrada.

Honki, ¿trajiste todo lo necesario, no?

¿Eh? - Su voz me saca de mi tren de pensamientos. - S-Sí... eso creo...

Bueno, como tenía la certeza de que olvidarías algo traje un poco más de lo necesario... así que no te preocupes, ¿sí?

Gracias Tsubasa-chan...

¿Sucede algo? Estás extrañamente callada... y algo distante... - Me miró fijamente a los ojos.

N-No... no es nada... - Desvié la mirada hacia la ventana. Eran alrededor de las 8 am.

Al ser muy mala para levantarme temprano, sería obvio que estaría algo somnolienta, y eso ayudó a que mi novia se tragara mi pequeña mentira. Suspiré varias veces mientras llegábamos a la estación de trenes, estaba algo lejos de nuestro departamento así que era adecuado tomar un taxi.

¡Chicas, aquí estamos! - Logramos ver a Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan saludándonos desde lejos.

Nozomi-chan, Eli-chan... ha pasado tiempo... - Las abracé y sonreí.

Vaya que sí, has crecido un poco, Honoka... - Eli-chan siempre fue estricta con nosotras, pero ahora que la mayoría estamos en nuestro último año de universidad, se ha demostrado mucho más cariñosa.

Oh! Honoka-chan... tus pechos también han crecido... - Sin darme cuenta, estaba siendo tocada por Nozomi.

N-N-Nozomi...chan... p-p-por favor... ten piedad...

¿Mmm? Solo por haberme hecho sonar tan mal... te aplicaré mi súper washi washi especial... considérate afortunada... hehe...

¡Kyaaaaa! - Fui sometida ante aquel tortura. Fue tanto que casi terminé en el suelo.

Mou... nunca cambias, ¿no?

Elichi... ¿tú también lo quieres? - Volvió a mover sus manos con una traviesa sonrisa.

Aquí no... quizás... en una habitación... podrías hacerle eso a algo más que mis pechos... ¿no crees? - Le dijo al oído. Aunque la verdad, todas lo escuchamos.

Mmm~... me gusta tu idea, Elichi... - Comenzaron a coquetear frente a nosotras, hasta que una voz familiar las irrumpió.

D-Dejen de ser tan desvergonzadas en público... hay gente mirando, ¿sabían?

Umi... - Eli miró a todas partes y, efectivamente, la gente las miraba algo sonrojada. - Ha-Harasho... - Su ceja empezó a temblar.

Ma, Ma~... entremos a la estación que el tren debe estar por llegar... - Dijo Kotori-chan tomando de la mano a Umi.

Ahh... - Suspiraron las demás.

Por cierto, ¿dónde están Nico-chan, Maki-chan, Hanayo y Rin-chan? - Pregunté.

Ya están allá... querían asegurarse de alistar todo para cuando llegáramos... ahora vamos, el tren está por llegar... - Respondió Nozomi.

Nos fuimos conversando alegremente durante el camino. Afortunadamente, no eran más de treinta a cuarenta minutos en tren, era bastante cerca, pero como solo una de nosotras tenía auto (Eli-chan), no entraríamos todas, así que preferimos ir en tren.

¿Qué harán durante sus vacaciones chicas? - Preguntamos a Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan.

Con Nozomi pensábamos viajar lejos de Akihabara, queremos irnos por unos días a un centro de aguas termales... relajarnos y recargar energías antes de volver a clases...

Así es, necesitamos que la energía vuelva a nosotras... hemos estado muy cansadas últimamente... - Contestó Nozomi.

Ya veo... - Respondí.

Honki, sé que me dijiste que no pasaba nada pero... ¿estás segura? Desde hace un rato que estás actuando extraño...

Tsubasa-chan... - Suspiré. - Ya te dije que no es nada... no te preocupes...

Pero...

Kira-san...

¿Toujou-san? ¿Qué sucede?

Ven conmigo un momento... - Nozomi-chan le sonrió, guiño el ojo a Eli-chan y asintiendo, se alejó junto a mi novia.

¿Qué sucede? - Pregunté.

Nozomi no es fácil de engañar... - Dijo Eli mirándome con una sonrisa, que luego se borró al tomar mi mano y alejarme del grupo. - ¿Qué sucede, Honoka? No eres del tipo de persona que anda cabizbaja sin una razón...

Yo... - Suspiré una vez más, no sabía si realmente decirlo porque temía que lo consideraran una estupidez.

Se trata de Kira-san, ¿no?

Sí...

Ya veo... ¿qué es lo que te molesta?

Eli-chan... yo...

En ese momento, sonó la voz del conductor avisando la próxima parada, la estación donde debíamos bajarnos.

Honoka... hablaremos de esto después, ¿sí? - Acarició mi cabeza.

Sí... - Sonreí. Desde el otro lado pude ver a Nozomi-chan con Tsubasa-chan. Mi novia parecía algo confundida. Me pregunto qué le habrán dicho.

Me acerqué a ella y pude escuchar un poco de la conversación de Eli y Nozomi.

¿Cómo te fue Elichi?

No pudimos conversar nada... - Suspiró. - ¿Qué hay de ti?

No pudimos conversar mucho... pero creo ella sabe el por qué Honoka-chan se comporta así... es solo que...

No sabe cómo acercarse y preguntarle, ¿eh?

Exacto Elichi... ese es el problema...

¡Chicas, apúrense! - Desde fuera del tren gritaba Nico-chan.

Oh! Nicocchi... ha pasado tiempo... - Con una amplia sonrisa Nozomi-chan abraza a Nico-chan.

Ghhh... s-suéltame...

Maki, ¿qué tal todo? - Esta vez fue Eli-chan saludando a Maki-chan, quien observaba resignada el comportamiento de Nozomi.

Todo bien, por cierto... ¿trajeron lo necesario?

Por supuesto... sólo debes preocuparte por Honoka...

¿Honoka? ¿Dónde está?

Escuché mi nombre, pero yo estaba perdida en el paisaje frente a mí.

¿Honoka-chan?

¿Honoka?

Kotori-chan, Umi-chan... ¿qué sucede? - Sonreí.

Eso deberíamos preguntártelo a ti... ¿no crees?

Ahh... no es nada... - Desvié la mirada. - Bien, ¿hacia dónde vamos?

Honoka... - Sentí la preocupada mirada de mis amigas, pero decidí no prestarle atención. - Ahh... siganme... Hanayo y Rin nos están esperando con el almuerzo listo... - Dijo Maki-chan.

¿Por qué no nos dices qué te pasa?

Umi-chan... déjalo así, ¿quieres? - Soné un poco más molesta de lo usual. - No es algo que...

¿Me interese? Eres nuestra amiga... es obvio que-

¡Basta! - Grité un poco más fuerte de lo que debía, haciendo a las demás girarse y mirarme. - Perdón... solo... no me pongan atención... - Arreglé mis cosas y me puse audífonos.

Honoka... - Logré escuchar de parte de Eli-chan.

Mis mejores amigas aún me miraban preocupadas. Umi-chan ahora parecía molesta, y bastante. Las veo mover los labios y mirarme de reojo algunas veces, por lo que intuyo están hablando de mí. Mi novia está junto a Nozomi-chan, no se da la vuelta, no me mira, y no la culpo, he estado evitándola todo el día.

Soy una idiota... - Murmuré.

No puedo creer que le esté dando tantas vueltas al asunto. Si tan íntima quiero ser con mi novia, debería decírselo o actuar, pero en lugar de eso aquí estoy, alejándola cada vez más y comportándome como una estúpida. Pero, eso no es lo único que me hace comportarme de esta manera, es mi inseguridad de no ser lo suficientemente buena para ella, de decepcionarla. No estoy muy contenta con mi cuerpo después de todo.

Luego de unos minutos caminando en silencio, llegamos a la cabaña de Maki-chan. Era tan impresionante como siempre, lo único diferente era el color y la decoración. Como era usual, dejamos nuestras cosas en las habitaciones respectivas. Al venir todas en parejas, compartíamos habitación. Llegó la hora de almorzar y, una vez más se notó mi extraño comportamiento.

Honoka, ¿no tienes hambre? - Escuché la voz de Umi.

...

¿Honoka-chan? - Esta vez fue Kotori-chan.

Ehm... no mucha la verdad... me duele un poco el estómago... así que, disculpen... - Me levanté de la mesa luego de haber probado unos cuatro o cinco bocados de comida, siquiera terminé la mitad del plato. Me dirigí al baño y mojé mi cara. Me miré al espejo y sentí rabia, mucha rabia. Quería romper aquel reflejo. No solo estoy arruinando mi relación, también arruino la salida que se supone disfrutaríamos, y todo por mi estúpida inseguridad y dudas. Si no termino luego con esto, las cosas no harán más que empeorar.

Salí del baño y me dirigí a la terraza de la habitación que compartiría con Tsubasa-chan. Apoyé mis brazos en la baranda y, dejé que el aire puro me moviera el cabello.

Que bien se siente... - Susurré mientras el viento golpeaba mi rostro. La esencia marina inundaba mis fosas nasales, era una tranquilidad increíble.

Honki... - Una voz me sacó de aquel placentero trance. Suspiré y me volteé.

Tsubasa-chan... - La miré por unos segundos, le sonreí y volví a mirar al frente.

Honki... dime... ¿qué sucede?

Nada... ya te lo dije...

Por favor, es obvio que algo sucede... ¿por qué no quieres contármelo? ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

No es eso... o... puede que sí... un poco...

¿Honoka? - La miré a los ojos. Se veían tristes, me sentía muy mal por haberla entristecido de esa manera.

No llores... no toleraría verte llorar... mucho menos por mi culpa...

Entonces dime... ¿por qué demonios no has sido capaz de mirarme a los ojos en todo el día? ¿Hay algo que haya hecho? ¿Te lastimé? Por favor... dímelo...

¡Tsubasa! - Le grité, a lo que ella se asustó un poco. - ¿En verdad quieres saber qué me pasa?

Sí..

Sabiéndolo o no, no cambiará las cosas...

Aún así, necesito saber por qué te comportas así... Honoka por favor...

Ahhh... - Puse mis manos en mi cabeza. Estaba frustrada, estaba enojada conmigo misma, llegaba a odiarme por no ser capaz de actuar como se debe. Ya no soy una niña, tengo 23 años. Tengo que ser honesta con ella, aunque eso signifique abrir y enfrentar viejas heridas. - La razón por la que estoy así... es por ti...

¿Por mí? - Me miró confundida. - Honki...

Espera, déjame terminar... - Suspiré. - La verdad, la razón es bastante estúpida... pero, desde hace un tiempo me estoy sintiendo frustrada, insegura, incapaz de enfrentar mis problemas... cada vez que quiero besarte, tocarte o hacer algo más... si no es algo interrumpiéndonos, es mi estúpido complejo corporal... siento miedo de decepcionarte... de no ser suficiente para ti... de no poder satisfacerte o que te aburras de mí... Tsubasa... yo... yo...

Tonta...

¿Eh?

Tonta... tonta... tonta... - Ella tenía el rostro cubierto en lágrimas. - Eres una enorme estúpida...

T-Tsubasa-chan...

Se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró con llave.

Ven aquí, ahora...

S-Sí... - Algo tímida me acerqué a ella y, lo que pasó después fue algo que no me esperaba. Ella se desató el cabello y lo dejó suelto. Con la cinta que ahora tenía en la mano, amarró mis manos tras mi espalda, rompió la remera que llevaba, subió mi brasier revelando mis pechos. Bajó mis pantalones y bragas y me dejó completamente expuesta. Al no poder mover mis manos no pude cubrir mi vergüenza. Ella me miraba intensamente, aún con sus ojos humedecidos.

Eres una imbécil... por creer que no serías lo suficientemente buena para mí... mira este cuerpo... - Apretó uno de mis senos con su mano derecha. - Sea como sea tu cuerpo... Honoka sigues siendo tu... no vuelvas a pensar algo como eso nunca más... si estoy contigo es porque te amo, te amo en cuerpo y alma... y me duele que me ignores, que no me prestes atención cuando muchas veces te he enviado señales... ¿hasta cuándo tendré que seguir resistiéndome? - Empezó a besar mi torso, recorriendo con su lengua mi piel. - Eres hermosa tal como eres... ahora... aunque no de la mejor forma, ni como me lo imaginaba, te haré mía con, o sin tu consentimiento...

T-Tsubasa...chan...

...

...

...

Me encontraba con las manos desamarradas, rojas y adormecidas. Mi cuerpo estaba completamente sudado. Mis piernas aún temblaban. La chica a mi lado estaba en la misma condición, cansada y sudada. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, ella incluso vendó mis ojos durante el acto, las sensaciones eran cada vez más intensas y fuertes. Aunque ella tenía razón, quizás no era la mejor forma de tener nuestra primera vez.

Tsubasa...chan...

Honki, lamento haberte... obligado a hacerlo... pero...

Tranquila, entiendo... la que lo lamenta soy yo... ¿podrías perdonarme?

Sólo si eres más sincera de ahora en adelante... no vuelvas a guardarte lo que sientes, ¿entendiste?

Sí... no lo haré otra vez... por cierto, ¿cómo estás tú?

¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres Honki?

A que... yo fui la única en venirse... ¿te gustaría que, te lo hiciera yo a ti?

¿E-Enserio? - Sus ojos brillaron de tal forma que, no pude evitar reírme. - ¿P-Por qué te ríes?

Es que... pareces tan ansiosa que tus ojos brillaron al proponértelo...

A-Ahh... ya veo... - Se sonrojó, y cuando menos lo esperó, la tumbé sobre la cama y la besé.

Prepárate... Tsu...

Estoy ansiosa... Honki...

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Oneshot dedicado a TsubaHono :) con un poco de drama pero terminó bien al final e.e aosjasos**

 **Facebook Page: Lovenozoeli**


	5. Un renovante presente y futuro

Buenos dias, Maki-chan...

Mmh... buenos días, Nozomi...

Abro mis ojos y me encuentro con esas esferas color esmeralda. Su amplia sonrisa, cabello suelto y desordenado, acariciando mi cabeza tiernamente.

Ya son las 6 am, ¿quieres que te prepare el desayuno?

Eso... sería genial, gracias Nozomi... lamento el que tengas que hacer esto todos los días, deberías seguir durmiendo...

No~... nada de eso, Maki-chan... - Puso su índice sobre mis labios, impidiéndome el seguir hablando. - Es lo menos que puedo hacer... tu eres la que más aporta económicamente en nuestra casa... y además, mi trabajo empieza un par de horas más tarde que el tuyo, así que aprovecho la mañana...

Nozomi... - Ella me sonríe y besa la frente.

Vamos, ve a bañarte mientras yo preparo todo... - Se aleja de mí despacio mientras me observa.

En verdad soy afortunada... - Sonrío ante el pensamiento.

Nozomi y yo comenzamos a salir hace un par de años. Fue bastante difícil la verdad. Ella estuvo en una relación con Eli, pero debido a que ella se devolvió a Rusia y fue comprometida con un hombre, ninguna de las dos quiso luchar por lo suyo. En verdad fue frustrante todo lo que pasó. Pero supongo que, diez años saben curar el dolor de alguna forma.

Durante el tiempo en que ellas dos intentaron ser pareja, yo las ayudé lo más posible, pero Eli y su familia eran tan estrictos con Nozomi que, decidí sacarla de ese infierno y por supuesto, Eli estuvo de acuerdo. Al principio me pregunté el por qué la dejó ir tan fácil, pero luego de observar más en detalle su situación, me percaté que no tenían un futuro entre ellas.

Hace unos años atrás comencé a sentir cosas por ella. Tiempo después de empezar a superar su pasado con Eli, Nozomi fue recobrando su estado usual. Su sonrisa volvió y, era natural para alguien que pasó y ha pasado gran parte de su vida con ella, alguien que la ha visto llorar, sufrir, destrozada y a punto de cometer estupideces, es natural para mi enamorarme de esa sonrisa, de esa auténtica personalidad y actitud que, aunque a veces parezca mi madre, es algo que me atrae y envuelve, no la dejaría ir ni muerta, la amo, y estoy feliz que ella me acepte y corresponda. Como toda situación, dudé al principio cuando ella aceptó ser mi novia. Era una reacción normal por mi parte después de todo lo que pasó. Pero poco a poco, me lo fue demostrando y, los hechos hablaron por sí solos.

¿Cómo lo comprobé? O mejor dicho, ¿cómo puedo estar segura de ello? Resulta que unos meses luego de que comenzáramos a ser novias, Eli vino a visitarnos, pero no venía sola. Miré detenidamente a Nozomi y sus reacciones frente al hombre que tomaba cariñosamente de la cintura a la que alguna vez fue su amor. Sé bien que Nozomi sabe esconder muy bien sus emociones, pero algo que realmente me sorprendió, fue ver y sentir la libertad con la que saludó al esposo de Eli, y cómo saludo a la misma Eli. A decir verdad, creo que fue Eli la que se sintió incómoda debido a la libertad con la que actuó Nozomi.

Otra cosa más que ocurrió ese día fue el que Nozomi no dejara de actuar como lo hacía regularmente conmigo, no me besaba frente a ellos ya que, a mí me daba vergüenza, pero siempre tomaba mi mano o me miraba con cariño. Conversó de diversas cosas con el esposo de Eli, bromearon acerca de ella, compartiendo sus anécdotas al estar con ella. Ambos rieron bastante al igual que nosotras, excepto Eli, quien estaba más roja que un tomate.

Luego de esa visita, Nozomi y yo nos quedamos a solas. Por cierto, como las demás habían ido a visitarnos, Nico-chan se encargó de llevarse a las otras, estaba preocupada porque sabía todo lo que había pasado y, quería dejarme a solas para hablar con Nozomi, se lo agradecí bastante cuando la vi días después.

Una vez todos se fueron, Nozomi me miró con una sonrisa y, por alguna razón yo seguía insegura. Dejé a un lado mi timidez y le pregunté directamente.

¿Sentiste algo tras volver a ver a Eli? Han pasado 6 años desde que...

Maki-chan... - Una voz firme pero a la vez suave me interrumpió. - ¿Aún dudas de mí?

Sí... - Contesté sin miedo, pero no pude evitar que se formara un nudo en mi garganta.

Aah.. - Ella suspiró y se acercó a mí. - Escucha... cuando vi a Elichi luego de todos estos años... siendo abrazada por un hombre... la verdad... yo...

Lo sabía, aún sientes algo por ella...

Espera, dejame terminar... - Tapó mis labios con sus dedos para seguir hablando. - Cuando la vi con él, sentí algo extraño... no era dolor, no era rabia, me preguntaba qué era... y cuando te miré a ti, pude resolver mis dudas...

¿Qué quieres decir? - Yo ya estaba llorando debido a mi inseguridad.

Estaba feliz por ella... - Sonrió. - Pero más que eso... estaba aún más feliz por mí misma... porque logré encontrar en ti, Maki-chan, alguien que me ama y lucha por mi, me haces sentir tan afortunada... me ayudaste a borrar todo ese sufrimiento y dolor... no sabes cuán agradecida estoy de ti... me alegré mucho cuando me dijiste que te gusto, porque yo no había tenido el valor de decírtelo antes... tuve que esperar 6 años para... lograr ser feliz con la persona que más atesoro y amo... - Besa mis labios. - ¿Responde esto a tu pregunta?

Tonta... - Me lancé a ella y la boté al sillón junto a nosotras. Comencé a besarla y, bueno, no d el momento para recordar lo que hicimos ese día.

...

...

...

Maki-chan, el desayuno está listo...

Ya voy... - Termino de vestirme una vez salí de la ducha. No puedo creer que mañana cumplamos 4 años juntas como novias.

Aquí tienes cariño... - Plantando un beso en mi mejilla, me sirve el desayuno. - Yo iré a tomar una ducha... cuando termines...

Quedate... - Tomé su mano y la senté sobre mis piernas, sorprendiéndola un poco.

Ma-Maki... chan... ¿qué sucede?

Sólo quería... tenerte cerca...

Pero debes... tu trabajo...

Tranquila... sólo serán unos minutos...

Mou...

...

...

Maki-chan, ¡son las 7:30!

¿Eh? Demonios... llegaré tarde...

L-Lamento haberte retenido tanto...

Descuida, si es por ti, vale la pena... - La beso y me levanto rápidamente.

Unas horas después. 10 pm.

Nozomi... ya llegué... - Cansada, dejé mi bata blanca sobre el sofá, al igual que mi bolso. El día fue agotador, tuvimos un sin fin de pacientes y las enfermeras estaban igual de estresadas. Me vine a casa a penas terminé mi turno. Camino por la casa en busca de mi novia. Gracias a ambos sueldos, hemos podido comprar una casa promedio, amplia y de buen material. Tenemos un auto que compartimos, y logramos vernos en las mañanas y noches. Nozomi trabaja en el laboratorio de física de Tokio, pero también le encanta la astronomía así que, va de vez en cuando al observatorio. Me encanta ver que ama su trabajo. - ¿Nozomi?

Bienvenida, Maki-chan... - Ahí estaba ella, tendida en la cama, la habitación iluminada únicamente por velas, y un dulce aroma provocado por el incienso. Ella usaba un baby doll púrpura que dejaba ver parte de sus senos. Sus largas piernas dobladas resaltando sus muslos. Tragué saliva y me despojé lentamente de mi ropa, con tal de quedar en sus mismas condiciones.

N-Nozomi... - Me recosté junto a ella, y sinceramente, no recuerdo mucho lo que sucedió.

Son las doce... feliz aniversario... Maki-chan... - Me sonríe traviesamente.

Feliz... aniversario, Nozomi...

Fin.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció el NozoMaki? Sinceramente, disfruté escribiéndolo sksksks espero sus comentarios y agradecería se pasaran por mi página. Gracias!**


	6. Una noche diferente

Maki-chan, ¿vas a venir esta noche? - Estoy en mi cama, presionando contra mi oreja el celular. Al otro lado escucho un suspiro.

Sí, ya te dije en la mañana que iría... son apenas las 8 pm, llegaré en 30 minutos... ¿estás tan ansiosa por verme?

¿Yo? ¿Ansiosa? Ah! Como si la gran Nico pudiera estar ansiosa por ti...

Ahh... - Volvió a suspirar. - Colgaré... necesito preparar lo que llevaré... adiós...

A-Adiós... - Colgó.

Debo admitir que me siento bastante nerviosa, hace unas semanas que nuestra relación ha ido progresando poco a poco. Al menos, ahora es más amable conmigo. Termino de ordenar mi habitación. Desde hace unos meses estoy viviendo sola en un departamento que gracias a mi trabajo pude comprar, claro, lo logré luego de seis años invirtiendo, pero valió la pena, además Maki me ayudó a costear algunas cosas, le estoy realmente agradecida.

Siento la puerta ser golpeada, me arreglé y dirigí a ella. Al abrirla, una joven alta, de cabello rojo y atado con una coleta, vestida con unos pantalones negros y blusa blanca de manga larga, cargando lo que parecía un pesado bolso, estaba parada frente a mí.

Hola, Nico-chan...

Maki, pasa... - Me hice a un lado e hice entrar a mi invitada. - Ha pasado tiempo...

Nos vimos esta mañana cuando nos juntamos a desayunar antes del trabajo... ¿enserio me extrañabas tanto?

S-Sí...

Mh! - Abre sus ojos exageradamente. - Espera... ¿dijiste que... sí?

S-Sí... lo hice...

N-Nico-chan... estás extrañamente honesta el día de hoy... - Se sonroja.

¿N-No crees que... estamos lo suficientemente grandes como para seguir siendo tsunderes? - Desvío la mirada.

Bueno... - Comienza a jugar con su cabello. - En eso tienes razón... pero, ¿qué sugieres?

Quizás... actuar como adultas...

Déjame empezar a mí entonces...

E-Espera... ¿Maki-chan? ¿Qué significa esto?

Dijiste que sería bueno actuar como adultas... esto es lo que los adultos hacen...

¿Atacarme sexualmente sin previo aviso? ¡Existe una forma adecuada de hacerlo!

Bien.. ya que tanto sabes de estas cosas... te dejaré liderar nuestra primera vez...

¡¿Eh?! - La miro desconcertada, pero ella no mostraba ningún arrepentimiento, es más, me miraba seriamente y tenía sus brazos cruzados. - Maki-chan... ¿lo dices enserio?

Por supuesto... incluso he estudiado un par de cosas... el único problema es que...

No sabes cómo empezarlo, ¿no? - Me crucé de brazos y sonreí divertida.

E-Exacto...

Maki-chan... ven acá...

¿A-A tu habitación?

Pues claro, ¿dónde más?

E-Estoy algo nerviosa... está esto realmente bien?

Lo mismo te pregunto... - Desabrocho su blusa lentamente, dejando a la vista un bello y maduro brasier de color lila y encajes negros. Su piel se veía tersa y suave, tenía la tentación de tocarla.

¿Nico-chan?

¿Eh?

Te he estado hablando y no me contestas... es difícil el resistir que me veas así... - Su sonrojo aumentó, pero esta vez era adorable, se veía tan hermosa que sentí ganas de comérmela.

L-Lo siento... solo quedé... algo hipnotizada...

Como te estaba diciendo... yo... creo que está bien hacerlo... - Toma mis manos y las dirige a sus pechos.

¿Maki? - Sorprendida intento apartarlas, pero ella insiste y me hace apretar mis manos.

Mhh~...

Ma-Ma-Maki... - Sentí mi temperatura elevarse rápidamente. - ¿E-E-Esto está bien?

Sí... lo está... tócame más...

¡A la orden! - La tiré contra la cama y me abalancé sobre ella.

¡Kyaaa! ¡Nico-chan no baka!

...

...

...

Ya saben... a la próxima, cierren la puerta con llave... ¡Sobre todo si saben que alguien podría entrar!

Ma, Ma~... No es necesario que las regañes tanto, Umi-chan...

Sí... nosotras fuimos quienes la interrumpimos... o mejor dicho... la vimos justo después de que-

¡No lo digas! - Umi se cubrió ambos oídos.

Resulta que, hace un par de minutos, mientras Maki y yo lo hacíamos, justo en el momento del orgasmo, la puerta se abrió de par en par y, no alcanzamos a vestirnos. Entramos en pánico y terminamos enredadas en el suelo completamente desnudas. En eso Umi toca y abre la puerta, desmayándose ante lo visto. Así es como terminamos siendo regañadas por 10 minutos por nuestra amiga.

Umi-chan, ellas ya son adultas... al igual que nosotras... no deberías enfadarte tanto...

Pero Kotori... se supone que esas cosas no se hacen hasta el matrimonio... - Dijo Umi con molestia.

No intentes debatir con Umi, es muy estricta en todo... gastarás energía haciéndolo... - Dije, una vez ya vestida.

En verdad lamentamos lo sucedido, Nico-chan... Maki-chan...

Honoka, a la próxima vez toquen antes de entrar, o llámennos si van a venir... ¿de acuerdo?

Sí, entendido Maki-chan... - Hizo una pose militar.

Bien, creo que es hora de irnos... - Dijo Kotori.

¿A qué vinieron? - Pregunté.

La verdad es que, veníamos a invitarlas a una fiesta que organizamos con Eli y Nozomi...

Oh! Cierto... hoy es su aniversario... lo había olvidado, hehe... - Dije.

No te preocupes, Maki y tú han estado bastante ocupadas con el trabajo últimamente, pero aún así queríamos invitarlas... - Respondió Umi.

Tengo una duda... - Dijo Maki. - ¿Por qué no nos llamaron a nuestros celulares?

Lo hicimos... - Dijo Kotori.

¿Eh? - Ambas miramos nuestros celulares y efectivamente, teníamos alrededor de 4 llamadas perdidas cada una.

Sentimos no haber contestado...

Descuida Nico-chan, a-ahora comprendimos por qué no contestaban... - Kotori desvió la mirada algo avergonzadas.

¿Irán? - Preguntó Honoka.

¿A qué hora empieza?

Son las 11 pm, está por comenzar... - Respondió Umi.

Mmm... déjennos bañarnos y nos vamos con ustedes... - Respondió Maki.

Pero... ¿están seguras?

Sí... ninguna de las dos tiene trabajo mañana y, necesitamos pasarlo bien de vez en cuando, ¿no?

¡Ese es el espíritu, Nico-chan!

Cálmate Honoka...

P-Perdón, Umi-chan...

Unos minutos después de que esas tres se fueran, Maki y yo evitábamos mirarnos a los ojos debida a la vergüenza que sentimos. Terminamos de bañarnos por separado y vestirnos, hasta que por fin logramos encararnos.

M-Maki-chan.. ¿lista?

S-Sí... vamos...

Tomamos nuestras manos y salimos a lo que probablemente, sería una alocada, extraña e incluso peligrosa noche, nada se sabe cuando Eli y Nozomi están ebrias. Maki aprieta mi mano y subimos a su auto. En el camino, nos detuvimos unos segundos debido a la hermosa vista frente a nosotras, o mejor dicho, sobre nosotras. Pasamos por un sector en el que no hay mucha luz, y gracias a eso, logramos ver un hermoso y estrellado cielo nocturno, había silencio y, ella y yo sonreíamos.

Que bello... - Dijo ella.

Lo es... y aún más cuando te tengo a mi lado...

No seas dulce conmigo... o no podremos llegar a la fiesta...

¿Eso es un reto? - Levanté una ceja.

Apuesta lo que quieras... Nico-chan~...

Esto me gustará... Maki-chan~...

Fin.

* * *

 **Ahora sí NICOMAKI xD Lamento el error anterior asojsaos lo hice desde el celular y el autocorrector me jugó una mala pasada e.e asojajos**

 **Bueno, aquí está lo prometido, espero les haya gustado :) Pásense por mi página, la encontrarán en mi perfil. Gracias por leer :D**


	7. Un ardiente encuentro

D-Disculpa mi torpeza...

Descuida, también fue mi culpa...

La hermosa chica frente a mí sonreía, sus bellos ojos azules y cabello rubio, sin mencionar su delicado rostro. Su mirada era fuerte y penetrante, parecía alguien serio y confiable.

Estoy en un bar al cual me invitaron Honoka-chan y Umi-chan. Luego de unos minutos conversando y bebiendo las tres juntas, me dejaron sola con la excusa que irían al baño, pero han estado ausentes por más de media hora, cualquiera deduciría qué están haciendo. Por tanto, terminé sola, intentando ahuyentar a los sujetos que se me acercaban. ¿Cómo terminé en esta situación? Resulta que pedí un par de cervezas para que el tiempo se me pasara más rápido, sin embargo, mi torpeza me jugó una mala pasada de nuevo.

Hace unos minutos, la chica frente a mi, se sentó cerca mío a beber un poco de whisky y vodka puro, por más que bebía parecía no hartarse ni estar ebria. Mientras me perdía en sus gestos y reacciones, boté sin querer mi botella, derramando parte de la cerveza sobre su pantalón. Sentí miedo al principio pues no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella, y además, me sentía un poco mareada debido a todo lo que bebí.

En verdad no debes preocuparte... sólo es un poco de cerveza... - Ella insistía en ello, y su sonrisa me calmaba, pero debía hacer algo para compensárselo, no sé si esto es culpa del alcohol, o algo que realmente quiero hacer.

Ven conmigo... - La tomé de la mano y la llevé a un lugar que parecían ser unos vestidores. Me aseguré que no hubiera nadie, y la acorralé en la pared. Ante eso, me gané una seductora mirada y sonrisa por su parte, incitándome a continuar con lo que tenía planeado.

¿En verdad vamos a hacerlo aquí? - Dijo ella en mi oído, haciéndome estremecer.

Tu dime... ¿Te apetece hacerlo? - Posé mi mano sobre su pecho.

Se de algo más que me apetece... - Puso sus manos en mi cintura y me apegó hacia ella. - ¿Puedo?

Por supuesto... - Sentí sus labios presionar contra los míos de una forma que nunca había experimentado. Su lengua invadió mi boca a los pocos segundos, mientras yo, deseaba más de ella. Es impresionante cómo una completa desconocida puede hacerme desearla tanto.

¿Tu nombre? - Preguntó antes de morder mi cuello.

Mmh~... K-Kotori... Minami Kotori... ¿Y el tuyo?.. - Aferré mis manos en su espalda mientras ella lamía mi cuello.

Ayase Eli... un gusto... - Abrió mi blusa con rudeza, quedando su mirada fija en mis senos. No llevaba brasier. - Sin brasier, ¿eh? Me gusta... - Mordió mi pecho con fuerza, causando mis gemidos. - Tienes una linda voz... Kotori...

Ahh~... - Mi voz salía una y otra vez, la forma en que me mordía, besaba y lamía, me hacían sentir realmente bien. Sentí su mano levantar mi falda y encontrarse con mis bragas. Empezó a mover sus dedos y hacer presión sobre aquella zona, incrementando mi placer.

Eres realmente linda... no puedo creer que esos tipos de hace un rato te hayan dejado sola... ¿Qué hiciste para ahuyentarlos?

S-Sólo... les dije que ya estaba con alguien... ghh~...

Se rindieron fácil, estoy segura de que hiciste algo más... pero eso no importa ahora... ya que gracias a eso, puedo disfrutar de tu cuerpo... - Tomó con fuerza mis nalgas, atacando mi punto más sensible desde atrás, y con su otra mano tocando aquel pequeño bulto, provocando que mis piernas empezaran a temblar.

N-No... puedo... - Me recosté sobre ella, haciéndola entender que ya estaba cerca.

Por lo que veo... te gusta aquí, ¿eh? - Continuó estimulándome, introduciendo y sacando sus dedos de mi interior, y haciendo lo necesario para volverme loca acariciando mi clitoris. - Vamos... quiero verte...

Aaah... ahhh~... - Con un fuerte espasmo, me dejé caer en sus brazos. Ella me atrapó cuidadosamente, besando mi sudorosa frente.

Mou... ahora no podré dejarte ir... - Dijo para luego besar mis labios, pero esta vez, mucho más gentil y tiernamente.

En ese momento mi celular suena, miro quién es y resulta ser Honoka-chan. Miro a Eli y contesto.

¿S-Sí?

Kotori-chan, ¿dónde estás?

Eehm... en el bar aún, ¿y ustedes?

Estamos fuera del bar, te hemos estado buscando... ¿dónde has estado?

Estaba en la barra, estuve ahí todo el tiempo... luego, me fui de ahí porque... - Miré a Eli en ese momento, ella había empezado a tocarme de nuevo, mi respiración aún estaba acelerada.

Kotori, ¿con quién estás?

¿U-Umi-chan?

Te olles algo rara... dinos dónde estás e iremos por ti...

N-No es necesario... ustedes pueden irse sin mí...

Pero Kotori...

Deja que se quede... - Eli habló por el celular, eso hizo que Umi-chan me preguntara una vez más dónde estaba.

Kotori, ¿dónde demonios estás?

L-Lo siento Umi-chan, pero tendrán que irse sin mí, estoy bien, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo... adiós...

¡Kotori, espera! - Colgué.

Tu amiga sí que es persistente... espera, ¿acaso ella es tu novia? - Me miró algo desconcertada, a lo que yo reí. - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Es un poco tarde para preguntarme eso, ¿no crees? - La besé.

P-Pensé que... al acceder hacerlo significaba que no...

Exacto, por eso mismo lo hice... Umi-chan es una de mis mejores amigas, su novia es Honoka... - Sonreí.

Oh~! Ya veo... por cierto, ¿te parece si salimos de este lugar?

¿Dónde iríamos?

Vamos a un restaurante... yo te invito, así podremos conocernos mejor, claro, si es que quieres...

Vamos... - Tomé su mano y nos conduje fuera del restaurante.

El bar era bastante exclusivo, así que no habían riñas ni cosas raras sucediendo, es bastante decente e higiénico. Y la mayoría de sus clientes son mujeres. Los únicos hombres que vienen son de buena situación económica, divorciados, o jóvenes hijos de empresarios. Por eso, el lugar contaba con estacionamiento.

Ven, este es mi auto...

W-Woow... - El auto era rojo estilo deportivo, parecía bastante costoso, pero debo admitir que tiene un excelente gusto. - Adelante... - Me abrió la puerta caballerosamente.

G-Gracias... - Entré, y a medida que Eli se estaba subiendo, vi a Honoka-chan apuntarme desde unos metros, ella y Umi-chan empezaron a acercarse.

Ups, creo que tendremos que irnos... abrocha tu cinturón...

S-SÍ... - Apenas me abroché el cinturón, hizo andar el auto, alejándonos de mis amigas. - ¿Cómo supiste que eran ellas?

Por tu reacción y, era obvio que miraban hacia nosotras... supongo que te llevarás varios regalos mañana... - Rió.

S-Supongo que sí... - Sonreí al imaginar los regalos de Umi-chan.

¿Qué te apetece comer?

Mmm... creo que algo dulce estaría bien...

Está bien, busquemos una cafetería entonces... ¿te gustan los pasteles? Conozco un lugar donde son realmente deliciosos...

Cheesecake estaría bien... - Junté mis manos.

Entonces te encantará este lugar... - Eli-chan fijó su vista en el camino y, no más de cinco minutos pasaron para detenernos en una elegante cafetería, aunque tenía un estilo más familiar.

Buenas noches, ¿qué desean servirse?

Un gran pedazo de Cheesecake, y uno de chocolate para mi, eehm... dos jugos, uno de durazno y el otro ... ¿cuál te gustaría Kotori?

Mmm... uno de fresa, por favor...

Bien, enseguida traerán su orden... con su permiso...

Ne, sé que te llamé por tu nombre hace un rato, y quería preguntarte qué piensas de ello...

No me molesta, de hecho... me gusta ... - Le cerré un ojo.

Mmm... - Se acerca a mi y me besa rápidamente. - Soy adicta a tus labios, Kotori...

E-Eli-chan...

Mi nombre suena lindo desde tus labios... - Sonrió.- Por cierto, ¿a qué te dedicas?

Trabajo como modista para una compañía de Japón, aunque este es mi primer año en ello... es algo que realmente disfruto... - Sonrío. - ¿Qué hay de ti?

Mañana comenzaré mi primer día de trabajo... terminé de estudiar el año pasado, pero decidí tomarme un descanso debido al estrés que sentía...

Oh! ¿De qué se tratará tu trabajo?

Seré la publicista y gerente de ventas del lugar... saqué muy buenas calificaciones, incluso con reconocimientos, por lo que las empresas fueron las que me buscaban, y no yo a ellas... - Sonrió tímida, algo que hizo latir rápido mi corazón.

Y-Ya veo... espero que tengas éxito en tu primer día...

Muchas gracias, Kotori...

Con permiso, aquí está su pastel y jugos... disfruten, con permiso...

Gracias... - Contestamos a la vez.

Conversamos de variados temas, reíamos y hablábamos como si nos conociéramos desde hace años, he sentido esta clase de comodidad solamente cuando he estado con Honoka-chan y Umi-chan. Me pierdo en su bella mirada mientras ella se pierde en la mía.

Bien, creo que ya es hora de irnos... ¿quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu casa?

Sí, sería genial...

Pagó la cuenta y volvió a mi lado. Nos adentramos nuevamente a su auto, le di mi dirección y fuimos rumbo a mi departamento.

Gracias por dejarme aquí, ha sido divertido... - Sonreí y besé su mejilla.

Ne, dame tu número... siento si esto te asusta pero, no creo poder olvidarme de ti... - Se sonrojó y evitó mi mirada.

Por supuesto... - Intercambiamos números y, con un tierno beso, nos despedimos.

Que duermas bien, Kotori...

Igual tú, Eli-chan...

Me adentro en mi departamento rápidamente. Cierro la puerta y me recuesto en ella. Suspiro mientras una gran sonrisa se apodera de mi rostro. Me dirijo tranquila a mi habitación, saco mi pijama y lo dejo en un cesto dentro del baño. Me desvisto y meto a la ducha.

Una vez lista, me miro en el espejo para secar mi cabello. Me sobresalto al ver algo inusual en mí. La marca de una mordida en hombro derecho, y un pequeño chupón en mi cuello. Supongo que Eli-chan sí me marcó, ¿eh?

Mi celular suena, era Eli. Esbozo una sonrisa y le contesto.

¿Aló?

Kotori... ¿cómo estás?

Por muy raro que suene... ya extrañándote...

Que coincidencia... yo también...

Hehe~...

Conversamos unos minutos antes de irme a dormir. Sé que la conocí ese día, sé que es extraño el estar atraída por una chica desconocida de esta manera, pero no puedo evitarlo, y sé que ella se siente de la misma manera. Al día siguiente me levanté temprano, entraba a trabajar alrededor de las 8 am. Me duché una vez más rápidamente y me vestí. Preparé lo necesario y tomé un desayuno rápido.

Buenos días, Kotori-chan...

Honoka-chan, buenos días... - Siento en mí una intensa mirada, sabía de quien provenía, por eso no quise mirarla. - U-Umi-chan... buenos días... hehe...

Kotori, ¿nos podrías explicar lo que pasó anoche? ¿Quién era esa chica y por qué te fuiste con ella? - Umi-chan y Honoka-chan trabajaban en la misma empresa que yo, la diferencia, es que Umi-chan trabajaba en el departamento de finanzas, y Honoka-chan, era su secretaria.

E-Eehm... b-bueno... la verdad...

Disculpen chicas... pero quisiera introducirles a su nueva compañera de trabajo a partir del día de hoy... Ayase-san, pase por favor...

Será un placer trabajar con ustedes... - Eli hace una reverencia y, me encuentra con la mirada y sonríe. - Espero que nos llevemos bien... - Me guiñó el ojo disimuladamente.

 _"Supongo que, las cosas se volverán cada vez más interesantes..." - Pensé._

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció el KotoEli? e.e aosjasjos espero les haya gustado c: pronto se vendrán más parejas, esperen ansiosos c:**

 **Pásense por mi página (ver en mi perfil) si así lo desean, gracias una vez más por el apoyo :D**

 **PD: Lamento el error xD No era "Mimo-chan" era "Umi-chan" asoasjsa ahora está arreglado xD**


	8. Una pantera hambrienta

Honoka, me iré al hospital en este momento, llegaré a la hora de la cena...

Que tengas un buen día, Maki-chan~

Sonrío y la veo salir por la puerta de nuestra casa.

Bien, es hora de hacer los quehaceres... - Aseé la casa por completo, tanto el primer como segundo piso. Me di una ducha rápida y salí a atender la pastelería que teníamos establecida en nuestra casa. Nos iba bastante bien, no abríamos tan temprano y, la gente que trabaja conmigo parece contenta. Yo me encargo de hacer los pasteles y algunas veces de administrar la tienda y atender a los clientes. Somos en total 5 personas. Dos de ellas son cajeros permanentes, y somos tres pasteleros.

Honoka-chan, buenos días~

Oh~! Kotori-chan, ha pasado tiempo... pasa...

Mi amistad con Umi-chan, Kotori-chan y las demás seguía tan fuerte como siempre, claro, las que más me venían a ver eran mis amigas de la infancia, nada ha cambiado entre nosotras.

Ne, Honoka-chan, ¿tu madre sigue molesta por lo de no haber heredado el negocio?

No, la verdad es que Yukiho ayudó en eso... ella decidió tomar mi lugar como la heredera, nunca podré pagárselo, hehe...

Pero realmente me sorprende que Maki-chan y tú hayan terminado de esta forma... quién hubiera dicho que ustedes dos se gustaban... hehe~

Pensé lo mismo esa vez... realmente me sorprendió ya que, nunca creí ser de su tipo... siempre pensé que ella acabaría al lado de Nico-chan...

Todas pensamos lo mismo, pero Nico-chan siempre lo negó, quiso mucho a Maki, pero no de esa forma... por algo ahora está saliendo con un chico... - Suspiró.

¿Lo conoces?

Es el hermano de Hanayo-chan... es algo distinto a ella, pero se complementa bastante a Nico-chan... - Sonríe.

¿Hanayo-chan tiene un hermano? ¿Cómo nunca lo supe?

Bueno... en realidad es hermanastro... hehe... quizás por eso nunca habló de ello...

Puede ser... por cierto, ¿qué hay de ti y Umi-chan?

¿Eh? B-Bueno... - Se sonrojó.

Eh~... ¿hay algo que necesites contarme? - Me acerqué a ella.

Y-Yo... b-bueno...

¿Mmm~?

Umi-chan y yo... c-comenzamos a salir...

Ahh... era eso... - Suspiré.

¿Eh? ¿No te sorprende?

¿Cómo pides que me sorprenda? Ustedes dos se han estado coqueteando incesantemente desde que salimos de Otonokizaka... - Suspiré. - Es increíble que no se hayan dado cuenta...

Hehe... - Rió nerviosamente.

¿Estás segura que eso es todo? - Volví a molestarla. - Tu cara me dice que aún hay más... - Sonreí.

H-Honoka-chan...

Vamos Kotori, dímelo...

U-Umi-chan y yo...

¿Sí~?

Umi-chan y yo... lo...

¿Lo?

L-Lo hicimos... - Se cubrió el rostro en vergüenza.

Vaya... - Eso sí me asombró. Pero tenía más curiosidad por saber quién fue la que inició las cosas. - ¿Quién inició?

F-Fue Umi-chan...

¡¿Umi-chan?! - Me levanté del sofá de la sorpresa. - S-Siempre pensé que serías tú... vaya... con que Umi-chan... - Sonreí al pensar o imaginarme la situación.

¡No empieces a imaginar! - De repente, fui atacada con los cojines.

E-Espera... Kotori...

¡Eso te sacas por molestarme! Has pasado mucho tiempo con Nozomi-chan... - Infló sus mejillas y cruzó sus brazos.

Perdón, perdón... es que la situación lo ameritaba, hehe...

Luego de eso estuvimos un par de minutos conversando, nos tomamos una tasa de té y comimos un par de pasteles.

Bueno... ya debo irme... Umi-chan debe estar por salir del trabajo...

¿Mmm? ¿Se juntarán?

¿Ya olvidaste que estamos viviendo juntas?

Oh! Cierto, hehe... pues, buena suerte y... ten cuidado en los lugares que Umi-chan te muerde... o al menos hazlos menos visibles... - Apunté a su clavícula.

¡¿Eh?! - Se aterra al ver unos numerosos círculos rosados en asomándose en su cuello y hombros.

¿Cómo es que no te diste cuenta? - Me crucé de brazos.

B-Bueno... supongo que... podrías decir que no tuve tiempo de mirarme al espejo... nunca lo hago, sólo cuando me peino pero, no pongo atención a nada más que mi cabello...

Ya veo... por ahora, ten en cuenta cómo cubrir eso, ¿sí? - Reí, a lo que me gané un golpe en la frente.

¡Honoka-chan no baka! - Me sacó la lengua y se marchó.

Mou... no cambias nunca, Kotori-chan... - Sonrío al verla irse.

* * *

Ahh... - ¿Cuántas veces he suspirado hasta ahora? Me preguntaba mientras cumplía mi turno en el hospital. - Tengo hambre... - Murmuré. Ya eran las 4 pm y aún no había podido hacerme el tiempo para salir a comer algo. Los pacientes llegan y llegan sin fin. Por lo que supe hubo un accidente en la autopista y somos el hospital más cercano a ella. No había nada que pudiera hacer.

Nishikino sensei, ¡la necesitan en cirugía!

¿Eh? ¿Cirugía?

Es algo leve... apendicitis... pero si no se opera luego...

Entiendo, por favor llévame al quirófano...

¡Sí! - La enfermera corrió conmigo, si bien no era tan urgente, era necesario aprovechar al máximo nuestro tiempo.

Bien, aquí voy... - La operación duró un par de horas. Fue algo sencillo y rutinario. Rara vez nos llegaban casos de apendicitis, pero prefiero esto a cirugía corazón abierto, aún les tengo algo de pánico, sino fuera por mi padre, sería un asco en esos procedimientos.

Buen trabajo, Nishikino-sensei... - La enfermera a cargo del turno me hace una leve reverencia.

Gracias a ti, Karen... ahora me retiro, que tengas una buena noche... adiós... - Le sonrío y me marcho.

Adiós...

"Tengo hambre... no he comido nada en todo el día... espero ansiosa a ver lo que Honoka cocinó..." - Pensé mientras me subía al auto para encaminarme a casa.

...

...

Honoka, ya llegué... - Me adentré en la casa y pude oler uno de mis platos favoritos, lasaña.

Bienvenida, Maki-chan... la cena está lista... siéntate... - Me sonrió, pero yo le hice un puchero al no recibirme como corresponde. - ¿Qué sucede?

¿Y mi beso?

Oh! L-Lo siento... lo había olvidado... hehe...

Ven aquí, tontita... - La acorralo en la pared, la tomo de la barbilla para que su rostro apuntara al mío, y planto un suave y hambriento beso en sus labios. - Tengo hambre... pero no solo de comida... - Miré lujuriosamente su cuerpo.

P-Primero... vayamos a comer... - Con una mirada embobada y balbuceando, me llevó al comedor. Un lindo sonrojo se asomó en su rostro. Debo admitir que me encanta verla así. Tan tierna y tranquila.

Está deliciosa... siempre cocinas tan bien, me alegra estar contigo... aunque, no te quiero solamente por tu comida... - Le guiñé el ojo.

P-Pues... sería feo si así fuera... Maki-chan... - Volvió a ocultar su sonrojo detrás de su cabello, ahora lo tenía largo y un poco más oscuro. Su rostro era mucho más maduro, su voz un poco más grave. Se había convertido en una mujer hermosa, y no me quejo del rumbo que tomó su cuerpo. Ese pecho que cabe perfectamente en mis manos, su trasero y su cintura, amo todo de ella. Espero obtener el postre después de esto.

Hoy estás sorprendentemente tímida... ¿pasó algo? - Levanté una ceja.

B-Bueno... - Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, dándome la señal de que estaba nerviosa.

¿Qué sucede? - Insistí.

H-Hoy... quería saber si... podremos... ya sabes... - Desvió la mirada y pude notar su sonrojo a través de sus rojas orejas.

Oh! Ya entiendo... - Dejé mi plato, ahora vacío, y me dirigí a ella. La abracé, acercando mi boca a su oído izquierdo. - Mañana tengo libre... ¿qué tienes en mente? - Susurré en su oreja.

¡Maki-chan! - Me empujó hacia el sillón, y luego de eso, lo único que puedo decir es que al día siguiente fue horrible la experiencia de lavar los platos con comida pegada, pero esa noche, valía la pena en todos los sentidos, con una Honoka salvaje, y que algunas veces, parecía una pequeña presa siendo devorada por una pantera.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció el HonoMaki? e.e aosjosaoj espero les haya gustado :D**

 **Por favor visiten mi página, ahí verán contenido y proyectos a venir. Gracias por pasarse y espero sigan disfrutando.**


	9. El aposento de la princesa

**Por favor leer notas del autor al final del capítulo :D (R+18)**

* * *

Siento que estoy haciendo algo que no se debe, algo prohibido y peligroso, algo que nunca imaginé me pasaría. Soy siempre cuidadosa de separar mi trabajo con mi vida personal, haciendo todo con la mente fría, sin involucrarme más de lo permitido. Cada vez que la miro me encuentro suspirando, distraída en su belleza y encanto. ¿Quién diría que la vida sería tan injusta, como para ponerla fuera de mi alcance? Sus hermoso y brillantes ojos color violeta, y ese hermoso cabello carmesí. Tiene todos los dotes y características de una princesa, y lo es, al menos para mí.

Nishikino Maki, ese es el nombre de la chica que no ha dejado mis pensamientos. Su rostro y voz aparecen en todos mis sueños, y cada uno de ellos se ha vuelto cada vez más escandaloso que el anterior. Por mi parte, deseo tenerla entre mis brazos desde la media noche hasta el amanecer, pero lo más cercana que he estado a ella, ha sido cuando ha tenido alguna que otra conferencia de prensa sobre su nueva composición. Así es, Maki es una distinguida compositora y cantante en Japón, y su aire majestuoso la llevaron a adquirir el sobrenombre de "princesa". Cómo desearía ser la única capaz de llamarla así.

Sonoda-san, el viaje devuelta a Japón será en un par de horas, por favor... vaya a avisarle a Nishikino-san... - El guardia en jefe, Alfred, me ordenó aquello.

Entendido señor, iré de inmediato...

Yo, Sonoda Umi, llevo cinco años trabajando como la guardaespaldas personal de Maki. Fui entrenada en más de cinco diferentes artes marciales, uso de armas y especialización en estrategia y razonamiento avanzado. Fui forzada a pasar por situaciones bastante complejas y mortales, pero no lo hice sólo para ser guardaespaldas, sino porque antes trabajaba como miembro de un ejército.

La primera vez que fui introducida a Maki tenía apenas 20 años. Quedé deslumbrada por su belleza, su sonrisa, sus ojos. Todo de ella me encantó. Con el tiempo fui conociendo sus verdaderos colores. Lo obstinada y poco honesta que es consigo misma, son características propias de ella, pero aún así me encanta. Al paso de los años comenzó a llamarme por mi nombre, y así lo hice también yo, siempre y cuando estuviésemos solas.

Me dirijo a la habitación de hotel en la que estaba descansando Maki, golpeo la puerta y espero la señal, pero al no oírla, decidí entrar. Una vez dentro, cierro la puerta tras de mí al verla durmiendo. Me acerco despacio, asegurándome de no asustarla. Me siento junto a ella en la cama, acaricio su suave rostro, y pronuncio su nombre intentando despertarla.

Maki... ya es hora de irnos...

Mmh... cinco minutos más... Zzzz...

Maki... si no nos vamos ahora no podrás volver a casa... anda, vístete y vamos...

Mou... está bien... ¿cuánto tiempo nos queda?

Unas dos horas antes del vuelo... considerando que aeropuerto está a 30 minutos de aquí, es conveniente que nos vayamos ahora... - Dije mientras revisaba mi reloj.

Así que tengo hora y media para gastar, ¿eh? - Dijo mientras miraba mi cuerpo de una forma extraña.

Maki... ¿qué sucede? - Agarró mi corbata para atraerme a ella, estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su aliento.

Ne, Umi... ¿qué sientes al tenerme así de cerca? - Su mirada cambió, sus ojos brillaban, creí entender lo que pasaba, pero no podía hacerlo, no ahí, no ahora.

Maki... ¿qué intentas hacer? - Me zafo de su agarre, intentando razonar con ella.

Umi... tengo una pregunta que hacerte... - Su rostro no pudo haber mostrado más seriedad, ahí supe que hablaba enserio.

¿Q-Qué? - Me puse nerviosa.

¿Te gusto?

¡¿Eh?! - Me sorprendí tanto que, grité más fuerte de lo debido, haciendo que algunos guardias entraran a la fuerza a la habitación.

¿Qué sucede aquí? - De repente fui apuntada por unas seis armas, levanté mis brazos por instinto, intentando guardar la calma.

No ha pasado nada... sólo converso con Sonoda-san... por cierto, ¿podrían irse a otro lugar? Ella es la única chica y amiga que tengo debido a la fama y esas cosas... necesito algo de privacidad...

P-Pero... Nishikino-san...

Es una orden, Alfred... no quiero guardias ni en las puertas, ni en los pasillos cercanos... no quiero a nadie poniendo cámaras, o espiando mi conversación con ella, ¿entendido? - Se cruzó de brazos, mostrando su poder y autoridad.

Está bien... pero si algo le llega a pasar... tú... te harás responsable... - Me apuntó, mirándome amenazadoramente.

Entendido señor... nada le pasará a Nishikino-san bajo mi custodia... - Junté mis piernas e hice una pose militar. Los encaminé a la salida, y antes de volver a cerrar la puerta, Alfred me dijo.

Estaremos en los pasillos de las esquinas vigilando cualquier cosa... por cierto... buena suerte, chiquilla... - Me sonrió.

¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere? - Pregunté confundida.

Oh! Vamos... si quiere estar contigo a solas, no es precisamente para conversar... me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta, Sonoda-san... intentaré disimular con los chicos, ¿sí? Pero por favor... avísanos si pasa algo... - Me toca el hombro.

Lo haré... gracias... - Cerré la puerta con llave.

Umi... ¿cuál es tu respuesta?

Ahh... yo... - Desvié la mirada, estaba nerviosa, dudaba si confesarle mis sentimientos o no, tenía miedo de hecho, pero no podía seguir ocultándolo. - Sí... me gustas, Maki... hace mucho tiempo que es así... - Contesté con firmeza mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Me alegra oírlo... porque o sino... me sentiría culpable al hacer esto...

¿Eh? - Me llevó hasta la cama, y se sentó sobre mí. - ¿Q-Qué haces?

¿Aún no captas? Eres bien densa, Umi... - Besó mi cuello. - Tu también me gustas... y mucho... tanto... que quiero hacerte mía aquí, y ahora... pero será rápido, tenemos una hora para hacerlo...

E-Espera...

Mou... ¿qué pasa?

H-Hay algo que debo... decirte... sobre mí... - Agaché la cabeza, ese complejo me perseguirá por el resto de mi vida.

Si te refieres a tu condición física especial, ya lo sabía... me pasan el expediente de todos los guardias que contratamos... - Me sonrió. - ¿Te molesta si lo sé?

E-Entonces... lo sabes... y aún así...

Shhh... sí, aún así... me gustas... aún así quiero estar contigo... prepárate, Umi...

M-Maki... - Mi primer beso fue robado por ella. El sentir aquellos dulces y finos labios sobre los míos, era como un sueño.

Mi cuerpo temblaba debido a los nervios y nuevas sensaciones que ella me proveía. Sus manos deshaciéndose de lo que estorbaba, dejándome completamente vulnerable ante su mirada. Mi brasier y bragas eran lo único restante, eran lo único que seguía cubriendo piel.

Tienes un cuerpo bastante fornido... pero eso no le quita lo hermoso y lo femenino... - Recorrió desde mi pecho hasta mi abdomen con su índice, provocándome escalofríos. - Me encantas...

Me senté y quedé frente a frente a ella. La besé con fuerza y cambié nuestras posiciones. Imité lo que ella hizo y le despojé de sus ropas, encantándome con esa fina y sexy lencería negra. Besé deseosa su cuello, pecho, hombros hasta bajar por su abdomen. Sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos. Nunca pensé en escuchar la voz que tanto amo de esta manera. La miro de reojo, y noto su sonrojo. Sonrío y, con mi manos empiezo a jugar con sus senos, acostumbrándome al tacto y suavidad de ellos.

Eres... tan hermosa... - Aparté el molesto brasier de mi vista e interpuse mis labios en sus senos, disfrutando de cada una de sus lindas y sexys reacciones. Me derretía al escuchar su voz pronunciando mi nombre, sus leves quejidos, la forma en que movía sus caderas pidiéndome que le diera atención a su parte baja, todo de ella me encantaba.

Por favor... ahí abajo también... - Dijo entre jadeos, aumentando la ansiedad en mí. Me aparté de ella un momento para deshacerme de mi propia ropa interior, quedando completamente desnuda frente a ella. Se sorprendió, e imitó mis movimientos. Quedamos sentadas una frente a la otra, su mano se dirigió a mi entrepierna, acariciando aquello que sobresalía, mientras yo exploraba los pliegues de su intimidad con mis dedos. Nos besamos incontables veces, sumiéndonos en un fino y agitado placer.

No lo aguanté por mucho tiempo, terminé por empujarla a la cama una vez más, y entre sus piernas, introduje aquello que nos haría disfrutar a ambas. Un leve quejido se escuchó por la habitación al principio, pero luego las embestidas aumentaron en cantidad y velocidad, otorgándonos esa unión que tanto deseábamos en aquel instante. Sus besos me embelesaban a cada instante, sus manos recorriendo y rasguñando mi desnuda espalda, sus adentros friccionando y apretando mi ser, nuestras manos ahora entrelazadas, enfrentando nuestros rostros, nuestros sentimientos y anhelos, todo concentrado en un solo acto. Aceleré mis movimientos, disfrutando cada golpe de mis caderas con las suyas, adentrándome en lo más profundo de su cuerpo, oyendo un grito, un gemido por parte de ambas, y la liberación que ambas necesitábamos en ese momento.

Agitadas, yo aún dentro de ella, ella aún envolviéndome con fuerza y deliciosos espasmos, nos miramos a los ojos, transmitiendo todo aquello, que los labios no han sido aún capaces de decir. Nos duchamos apresuradamente, nos vestimos y arreglamos. Abrí la puerta para dirigirnos a la entrada del hotel, pero antes, ella una vez más, me dejó callada ante su seductora sonrisa, y ese beso que sería el comienzo de una romántica, divertida y alucinante aventura.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **UmiMaki... Futa Umi ewe aosjasojas ¿qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado xD asojasjas intenté hacer un lemon suave esta vez oasjsoj ¿qué tal quedó? xD en fin, visiten mi página cuando gusten, esta idea la recibí de uno de mis seguidores en la página, me gustó y decidí escribirla ewe para eso está mi correo xD Si quieren mandar ideas sobre alguna pareja en específico (puede ser otro animé si así desean), visiten mi perfil, ahí verán mi página y correo, recibiré gustosa sus ideas :D Sin más que decir, me despido xD Muchas gracias!**


	10. Jealousy: The trigger of love

**ADVERTENCIA: Contenido no apto para menores de edad**

* * *

No puedo creer que ta haya pasado esto...

Créeme... yo tampoco... - Suspiró. - Esto es increíble... este día comenzó mal y terminará mal... ahora con una pierna enyesada...

Eso pasó por intentar hacerte la fuerte... ¿quién demonios intenta levantar una caja de 40 kilos de esa altura?

Lo peor es que cayó sobre mi pierna... el dolor no se lo doy a nadie... - Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos mientras volvía a suspirar.

Bueno... me dejaron estar contigo hasta tarde hoy, así que sé agradecida... - Me crucé de brazos esperando una respuesta.

Sí, sí... lo que tú digas, Nico-chan... - Miró a otro lado mientras movía su mano de una forma que realmente me irritaba.

Ahh... iré a dar una vuelta... no tiene sentido para mí el estar aquí con esa actitud tuya... adiós... - Me alejé, pero al mismo tiempo esperaba una respuesta.

Haz lo que quieras... - Oí en su tono usual, lo que me molestó aún más.

Maki-chan no... baka... - Intentando contener mi rabia, salí de la habitación a comprar algo de beber.

 _"No puedo creer que se comporte así conmigo... después que pedí el día libre en el trabajo para cuidarla... Maki en verdad es una testaruda... a veces no la soporto..."_ \- Intentaba desquitarme con mis propios pensamientos, pero por más que lo intentaba mi molestia no se iba.

Recorrí los alrededores del hospital intentando calmarme. Me entretuve viendo los diferentes departamentos e instalaciones. Este contaba con un amplio patio donde los niños que eran internados salían a pasear con ayuda de alguna enfermera. Sonreí ante la escena y, decidí volver al cuarto de Maki, ya llevaba mucho tiempo vagando.

Vamos, Nishikino-san... ¿me va a decir que le parezco atractiva?

Yo no he dicho nada por el estilo...

 _"¿Es esa la voz de Maki? Pero lo más importante... ¿quién es la que le está coqueteando?"_ \- Mi enojo aumentó aún más, sobre todo por el hecho que ella no hacía nada para ahuyentar a la enfermera.

Oh! Vamos... con esa linda carita... estoy segura que eres toda una salvaje en otros aspectos, ¿no?

¿Cómo qué? ¿Por ejemplo...?

¿Te gustaría comprobarlo conmigo? - Sentí el chirrido de la cama, y en ese momento entré.

Maki, volví... - Miré furiosa a la ahora "molesta" enfermera. - Lamento haber interrumpido su coqueteo... - Me crucé de brazos.

¿Quién eres tú? - Me preguntó fríamente.

Su n-

Nadie que te importe... - Contestó Maki.

Ya veo... entonces, no tiene derecho a interrumpirnos así, ¿no crees niña?

¿Niña? Ahora sí t-

Por favor, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas? - Irrumpió nuevamente la menor.

Está bien... pero si en algún momento estás sola, me gustaría probarte... en muchas maneras... - la enfermera le guiñó el ojo y se marchó.

¿Qué necesitas, Nico-chan?

... - No le contesté, la verdad, estaba tan furiosa con ella que podría ser capaz de golpearla, pero hasta yo pienso que eso es caer bajo.

Ahh... - Suspiró. - Escucha...

¿Qué quieres que escuche? - Dije, usando un tono frío y plano.

Nico-chan... ¿por qué actuaste así frente a la enfermera?

¿Por qué? - Levanté una ceja, ella me miraba seriamente. - Te estaba coqueteando, se te insinuó... casi se acuesta contigo... ¿necesitas alguna otra razón?

... - Ella, sin decir nada volvió a suspirar. - Escucha... ¿crees que me provocaba algo el que ella me coqueteara?

Pues no parecías querer detenerla... - Le respondí, de brazos cruzados.

Tonta...

¿Qué dijiste? Ah! - Me jaló del brazo y posicionó junto a ella.

Eres la única a quien quiero... y deseo... - Me besa.

Estás siendo increíblemente honesta, Maki-chan...

Es que el verte celosa me encanta... - Muerde mi cuello.

E-Espera... ¿aquí?

Sí... - Me sienta sobre ella, y comienza a besarme dulcemente. - Nico-chan...

Estás algo ansiosa... Maki-chan...

Es tu culpa... - Aparta las sábanas que cubrían su parte baja y, estando sólo con una bata de hospital encima, comenzó a friccionar mis caderas con las suyas. - Espera... deja recostarme un poco... - Me aparté levemente de ella hasta encontrar una posición más cómoda. - Ahí sí...

Mhh~... - Tomó con delicadeza mis caderas, y me hizo friccionar contra ella. Poco a poco sentía mi respiración acelerar, mi cuerpo estaba calentándose, hasta sentir algo chocar contra mi intimidad. - M-Maki-chan...

¿Estás lista? - Preguntó, completamente sonrojada, su respiración esta igual, o quizás más agitada que la mía.

Sí... - Me deshice de mi ropa interior, posicioné mis caderas sobre su entrepierna, y de a poco, con cuidado, la dejé invadir mis adentros.

Nico-chan... muévete... yo no podré por mi pierna...

Sí... lo haré... - Puse mis manos a junto a sus brazos, y con una velocidad gradual fui subiendo y bajando mis caderas.

Sentía sus gemidos y respiración aumentar, su mirada pasional clavada en mí, sus manos acariciando mi cuerpo, sus labios siendo tocados por los míos. Era algo que realmente disfrutaba hacer, pero algo era inusual, se sentía aún mejor, supongo que la intriga de ser descubiertas aumenta nuestros sentidos.

Nos besábamos para acallar nuestros gemidos. Aumenté la velocidad y fuerza de mis caderas, haciendo que ella se adentrara en lo más profundo. Me sentía cerca del límite, casi al borde, por lo que me dejé llevar y, justo antes de poder liberarnos, sentimos una voz acercándose.

¡Demonios! Nico-chan... escóndete...

Ahh... - A lo único que atiné, fue a cubrirme con la sábana. Era en este tipo de casos que agradecía tener un cuerpo pequeño. Sin embargo, la posición en la que me encontraba, no era la mejor. No alcancé a siquiera sacar su miembro de mí, sólo pude darme la vuelta, haciendo que mi cabeza estuviera junto a su pierna.

Nico-chan no baka... - Susurró.

Oh! ¿Estás sola otra vez?

 _"Enserio... esa mujer me saca de quicio... pero lo que me preocupa es otra cosa..."_

S-Sí... pero no tarda en volver... - Dijo algo nerviosa.

 _"Maki, ¡deberías espantarla!"_

Entonces... ¿te parece si empezamos desde donde lo dejamos?

E-Espera... no me parece buena idea...

Mmh~...

¿Qué fue eso? - Preguntó la enfermera.

M-Mi estómago... es que... tengo hambre...

En ese caso, te traeré algo que te gustará... pero... ¿estás segura de querer estar sola?

S-Sí... No se preocupe, mi amiga llegará en poco tiempo...

 _"¿Amiga? Ahora sí lo hiciste... pero... aún así... no puedo aguantarlo más... "_ \- Comencé a mover nuevamente mis caderas, despacio, para que no se notara.

Ghh...

¿Mm? ¿Pasó algo? - Oí la voz de la enfermera.

En verdad tengo hambre... - La voz de Maki sonaba complicada.

 _"Perdón Maki... pero nos interrumpió justo antes de venirme..."_

Bien, bien... te traeré comida... no me tardo... - Siento pasos alejarse.

Tómate tu tiempo... bien, se fue... - Destapó la sábana, y agarró con fuerza mi trasero. - Esto te ganas por hacerme sufrir de esa manera... Nico-chan...

Ahh~... - Con su impulso y mi coordinación, continuamos lo que habíamos dejado inconcluso. Mis gemidos no paraban, parecía descontrolarme cada vez que la sentía hacer fricción dentro de mí.

N-Nico-chan... ya casi...

Un ahogado gemido se escuchó en la habitación. Me levanté y deshice nuestra unión.

Maki...chan... - Me senté junto a ella, con mi respiración aún acelerada. - Déjame limpiarte... - Saqué un pañuelo de mi bolsillo y limpié su sudor, como también los restos de aquel líquido blanco. - Listo...

Me arreglé en segundos, me aseguré de mirarme a un espejo con tal de asegurar mi apariencia. Saqué un pequeño perfume del bolso que traía, y me lo apliqué.

Bien... aquí está tu comida... - La enfermera entró y me quedó mirando. - Ahh... ya volviste...

Lamento decepcionarte y arruinar la velada que tenías planeada con... MI novia...

¿Tu qué?

MI novia...

¿Es enserio? - Miró a Maki.

Sí... te presento a Yazawa Nico, mi novia... - Sonrió Maki.

Mmm... ya veo... bueno, aquí le dejo su comida, Nishikino-san... - Dejó la bandeja con el carrito junto a la cama, y se fue molesta.

Eres adorable...

Lo sé, estás hablando conmigo después de todo... - Le contesté.

Tonta... - Me besa.

Y así conseguí mi victoria, pero quién diría que restregarle algo a una mujer como esa sería tan satisfactorio, en verdad, me siento afortunada de tener a Maki-chan conmigo, aunque muchas veces no quiera admitirlo.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció el candente y loco NicoMaki? xD Espero les haya gustado oasjasjosj por cierto, esta fue una petición que me hicieron xD recibo gustosa pedidos de ships diferentes, los hago oneshots y hago realidad lo que está en sus mentes ewe asojsjoa visiten mi página para más información. Gracias! :D**


	11. Una apasionada sorpresa

¡Sugoi~! ¡Eli-chan te ves muy bien~!

¿T-Tu crees?

Por supuesto que sí, te ves realmente sexy en él... - Kotori saltaba de la emoción. Acababa de terminar el traje, y es la primera vez que me lo pruebo así que, supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a lucir de esta manera.

Woow... Nico-chan se ve muy bien... - Creo que esa fue Hanayo. Me giré y efectivamente, el vestido de Nico le daba una perfecta combinación de cool y linda, propio de Bibi, ¿no?

¿Dónde está Maki-chan? - Preguntó Honoka.

Ya voy... - Maki sale de donde se estaba cambiando, y revela un sexy y cool vestido. Se gana las admiraciones de las demás. - Así que Eli será la única de traje completo, ¿eh? Aunque no me quejo, ese traje se te ve realmente bien... - Sonrió.

Woaa... Maki-chan dando cumplidos... esto es muy raro-nya...

¡Hey! ¡Rin!

¡A correr-nya~!

¡Espera! Maki-chan, por favor no corran... aún debo ajustar algunas cosas... - Pidió Kotori, a lo que Maki automáticamente accedió.

Ahora que lo pienso... ¿dónde está Nozomi? - Pregunté en voz alta, a lo que todas empezaron a buscar.

Ahora que recuerdo, estaba ayudando a Umi-chan en algo... ya deben estar por llegar... - Contestó Kotori.

Lamentamos la tardanza... - Dijeron las mencionadas entrando a la habitación.

Umi, Kotori... ¿qué les parece? - Enfoqué sus miradas en Nico y Maki, y luego en mí. - Kotori se lució, ¿no?

V-Vaya... ¿no crees que ese traje está algo ajustado, Eli?

¿Eso crees? - Me miré y definitivamente estaba ajustado, pero no había nada que pudiera hacerle.

Pero... hay que admitir que lucen muy bien chicas... - Sonrió Umi.

¿Qué opinas tú, Nozomi?

...

¿Nozomi? - Mi mejor amiga estaba congelada frente a mí. Sentía su intensa mirada sobre mi cuerpo, lo que me hizo sonrojar un poco. - N-Nozomi... ¿tienes algo que decir? - Me acerqué a ella, inclinándome un poco para ver más detalladamente su rostro.

Y-Ya vuelvo... - Salió corriendo del club.

E-Espera... ¡Nozomi! - La puerta se cerró. - Mou...

Supongo que Nozomi no se resistió, ¿eh?

¿Qué quieres decir, Nico?

Ve con ella y compruébalo por ti misma... - Me sonrió pícaramente.

Si tu lo dices... - Me dirigí al lugar donde sospeché se encontraría Nozomi, el consejo estudiantil.

Ahh... Elichi~...

 _"Esa voz... ¿Nozomi?"_ \- Entreabrí la puerta un poco, para ver qué estaba haciendo, aunque por el sonido de su voz, pude suponerlo.

Elichi~... - Parecía, desde el ángulo en el cual yo estoy, estar moviendo su mano derecha con delicadeza, pero cada vez que lo hacía, sus gemidos aumentaban.

 _"Me pregunto... cómo reaccionará si entro..."_

Aproveché su distracción y me adentré lentamente, dejando la puerta con seguro. Un tanto agachada (y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que el traje era extraordinariamente flexible), me acerqué.

Mmh~... esto está mal... está mal pero... - Su voz me daba el indicio de lo atormentada que se sentía.

Kyaa! - Me acerqué demasiado, al punto de ver qué tenía entre sus manos. Ella detuvo sus movimientos y me miró horrorizada. Tapó aquel miembro bajo su falda, aunque se notaba que aún estaba levantado.

E-Elichi... ¿qué haces aquí? - Intentó cambiar el tema.

N-Nozomi... eso... - Apunté a su falda. - Tu... eres...

Me viste... así que no creo sea necesaria una explicación, hehe... - Esa sonrisa, la he visto miles de veces, no intentes ocultarte de mí, Nozomi.

Sí, lo vi... pero... ¿por qué estabas... haciendo eso? - Me sonrojé en sobremanera. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Primero, mi mejor amiga sale corriendo del salón tras verme en el nuevo traje. Segundo, al llegar aquí la encuentro masturbándose, y tercero, ella decía mi nombre mientras lo hacía, por tanto tengo muchas preguntas que quiero hacerle.

Yo... bueno... - Su sonrojo aumentó, pude notar cierta tristeza y duda en su mirada.

Nozomi... - Me acerqué a ella, lo que la sorprendió.

¿Por qué te acercas? ¿El ver que tengo esto... no te dio asco?

No... ¿y sabes por qué?

¿Eh?

Porque es parte de ti... Nozomi... la chica que más quiero en este mundo...

Lo dices como amiga, ¿no?

No...

¡¿Eh?!

Te amo, Nozomi...

Eli...chi... - Me abraza con fuerza, dejándose llevar por las emociones. - No sabes cuánto me alegra oír esas palabras...

Aún no oigo tu respuesta... - Le susurré al oído.

Déjame demostrártelo...

Nozo-... - Por primera vez, sentí el calor de sus labios sobre los míos. El beso fue tierno y algo prolongado. Nos miramos, compartiendo nuestras más íntimas emociones a través de nuestros ojos. Sus hermosas esferas esmeralda me miraron con deseo, además lo pude notar debido a que su amiguito comenzó a golpearme.

L-Lo siento... - Se alejó, intentando ocultar su vergüenza.

Nozomi... - La obligué a mirarme nuevamente. - Deja que me encargue de él...

¡¿Eh?! Elichi... ¿qué vas a hacer?

Sólo déjate llevar... sé que es algo apresurado pero, ahora se el por qué huiste del salón al verme en este traje...

M-Mhh... - Asintió. - P-Pero Elichi... esto... no sé si...

Tranquila... haré lo mejor que pueda para satisfacerte... - Saqué nuevamente aquel largo, grueso y firme miembro de entre sus bragas, este se estiraba orgulloso frente a mí. - Vaya... tienes una gran sorpresa aquí... ¿cómo lograbas ocultarlo?

N-No se levanta... a menos... que tenga un estímulo... - Se sonrojó cuando me acerqué. - P-Pero... cuando te vi... en ese traje tan ajustado, y luego cuando te inclinaste un poco, tus pechos sobresalieron y... no me pude aguantar...

Que linda eres... Nozomi, me siento halagada... el saber que la chica que amo se excita al sólo verme... - Di un pequeño beso en la cabeza, haciendo que Nozomi soltara un pequeño gritito. - Creo que disfrutaré esto... Nozomi...

Mou! - Justo cuando iba a introducirlo en mi boca, ella se alejó, me levantó, y con rapidez y delicadeza me sacó el traje, dejándome sólo en ropa interior. Me tomó en brazos y acostó sobre la mesa. - Si vamos a hacer esto... será a mí manera... Elichi...

N-Nozomi... e-espera... ahh~...

Ohh~... No sabía que fueras tan sensible en tus pechos, Elichi...

N-No me molestes... - Me cubrí el rostro, me daba mucha vergüenza el estar casi desnuda frente a ella.

¿No te gusta ser dominada, eh? - Usó su dedo índice para recorrer desde mi pecho hasta ombligo, causándome escalofríos. - Ne, ¿puedo... tocarte?

Ya lo estás haciendo, ¿no?

Pero... quiero ir más allá... Elichi... ¿me dejarías hacértelo? - Su mirada era tan pasional, llena de deseo, lujuria y amor, que no logré resistirme más. Por su sola mirada y, la vista de aquel amiguito aún levantado me hacían sentir un intenso calor en mi propia entrepierna.

Hazlo... - Me senté y quedé frente a ella. - Nozomi... - Tomé su cabeza para acercarla a mí. Esta vez el beso fue más brusco y desesperado. Ella aprovechó el momento para desabrochar mi brasier. Sentí sus cálidas manos acariciar mis senos con toda la gentileza posible. Con sus pulgares estimuló mis pezones, jugando con ellos hasta cansarse.

Su lengua recorrió todos los rincones de mi cuello, dando ligeros chupones, pero sin tanta fuerza, me encantaba que hasta de eso se preocupara, de no dejar marcas. Mis gemidos resonaron por la habitación, por un momento olvidé que estábamos en la escuela, y aún peor, en el consejo. Aunque intenté detenerla ya era demasiado tarde, sentí un gran escalofrío al saber que sus manos hicieron contacto con mi entrepierna. Sus suaves caricias estimulaban mi centro, produciendo leves espasmos en mí, debido a la nueva sensación.

 _"No es lo mismo auto complacerse que ser tocada por la persona que amas... se siente mucho, mucho mejor..."_ \- Pensé.

Nozomi~... - Mi voz pronunció su bello nombre. La deseaba, la deseaba tanto que sentía que iba a explotar si no la tenía pronto. Sus labios envolvían mis senos cuidadosamente, y mientras, con una de mis manos libres, alcancé aquel miembro que llegaba a temblar de tanta excitación. Oí sus gemidos mientras lo hacía, incrementando mis ganas y anhelos de ahora tenerla dentro de mí. - Nozomi... por favor, házmelo... - Me separé de ella y me deshice de mis bragas, quedando completamente expuesta. - Por favor, ya no lo soporto más... - Totalmente avergonzada, con mi mano derecha separé mis labios vaginales, dándole una mejor visión del lugar donde debía invadirme. Sentía mi cuerpo temblar de la vergüenza, algo que Nozomi notó.

Elichi... - Con un tierno beso secó mis lágrimas. - No es necesario que te sientas avergonzada... eres hermosa... tu cuerpo es hermoso... quiero aprender y explorar cada uno de sus rincones... disfrutar todas sus maravillas y sensaciones... quiero que tú, la mujer que amo, confíe en mí, entrégame tu corazón y alma... porque tú ya eres dueña de las mías desde el primer día que te conocí...

Nozomi... - Mis lágrimas salían sin control. Me sentía tan, tan feliz que no podía evitarlo. La abracé y besé una vez más, acercándola a mí. Le di el permiso de iniciar y, aunque dolió un poco al principio, el sólo hecho de sentirla invadir mis adentros poco a poco, gentilmente, me hicieron sentir satisfecha.

Ahh... - Gimió. Había entrado por completo. Me sentía llena de ella.

Nozomi... puedes moverte...

Pero Elichi...

Descuida... me acostumbraré al dolor... sólo muévete... ¿sí? - Entrelazamos nuestras manos.

Elichi... - Ella comenzó a mover sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante con cuidado. Despacio, sentí su miembro entrar y salir, apaciguando poco a poco el dolor, transformándolo en un placer que comenzaba a necesitar.

Más... más rápido...

¡Elichi! - Soltó mis manos y las puso en mis piernas. Me acercó un poco más a ella, y colocó mis piernas en sus hombros. - Te amo... te amo... - Sus manos sujetaban mis caderas, y con fervor me embestía a una velocidad gradual.

¡Nozomi! - El dolor había desaparecido por completo. Ahora sentía placer y solo placer. Quería probar tantas posiciones, quería ser suya, quería que me hiciera suya aquí y ahora.

Nozomi se inclinó un poco sobre mí, provocando que las sensaciones incrementaran. Sentía el tope de la punta de su miembro en un lugar diferente, pero me gustaba, incluso más que el anterior.

...

...

...

¿Por qué tardan tanto?

Umi-chan, ¿deberíamos esperarlas o ir a buscarlas? - Pregunté.

Kotori... ¿cuánto tiempo hemos esperado?

Alrededor de treinta minutos... - Dije mirando mi celular.

Entonces iremos a buscarlas... es increíble que se quedaran perdiendo el tiempo en otros asuntos... - Salió algo molesta de la habitación, por lo que decidí ir a buscarla.

Umi-chan, espérame...

Vamos, deprisa... no podemos perder más tiempo...

¿Dónde crees que estén?

Según lo que dijo Nico hace unos minutos, deben estar en el salón del consejo...

¿E-Está bien que vayamos y las interrumpamos?

¿Interrumpir qué?

 _"Ahh... Umi-chan, en verdad eres densa, ¿no?"_ \- Pensé mientras suspiraba.

¿Qué?

Nada... nada... oh! Ya llegamos al cons-

 _Ahh... Elichi~..._

¿Eh? - Me congelé al oír aquella voz

¿Nozomi? ¿Es Nozomi verdad? ¿Le habrá pasado algo? Parece estar sufriendo o algo...

 _"Por Dios... en verdad me sorprende lo inocente o... densa que puedes llegar a hacer..."_

 _Nozomi... Nozomi... más... más~_

D-De cualquier forma... debemos ver qué está pasando...

E-Espera... Umi-chan, no creo que sea buena idea... - Me sentía algo acalorada al imaginar lo que esas dos estarían haciendo, por lo mismo, no quería que Umi-chan entrara y las interrumpiera.

¿Tienes una mejor idea? - Me miró algo molesta.

¿Espera a que terminen? - Pregunté.

¿Eh? Mou... ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo...

Umi-chan, onegai~...

Uugh... e-está bien... - Se resignó.

Yaay~... - La abracé, a lo que ella se sonrojó.

...

...

...

E-Elichi... ya...casi...

Yo también... por favor, más rápido...

Ella incrementó la velocidad de sus movimientos. Me sentí como si algo fuera a salir, algo que me hacía sentir en las nubes. De repente, el grito de ambas, junto a una liberación y ese líquido siendo roseado dentro de mí, marcaron el fin del acto.

Eli... Elichi...

Nozo... mi... - Nos abrazamos sudadas, cansadas pero, totalmente felices de lo que acababa de pasar.

Te amo...

Y yo a ti, Nozomi...

¡Ya estuvo! ¿Hasta cuándo piensan... hacernos... esperar?

¿U... mi? - Dije, completamente helada.

Ahhhh! - Kotori entró y tapó los ojos de Umi, sacándola como pudo de la habitación. - ¡V-Vístanse rápido!

S-Sí... - Asentimos las dos.

Estamos muertas... - Replicó Nozomi.

No me lo recuerdes... - Suspiramos con pesar, nos vestimos, y preparamos para lo que sería un largo, largo regaño.

* * *

No puedo creer que hayan estado haciendo eso...

Ma, ma~... Umi-chan... es normal entre dos personas que se aman...

P-Pero... e-eso es indecente... ese tipo de cosas se hacen después de casarse...

¿Sigue siendo tu excusa para no haberme tocado nunca? - Inflé mis mejillas con molestia.

K-Kotori... n-no lo entiendes...

¡No! Eres tú la que no entiende... ¿has pensado todo lo que hecho para aguantarme las ganas de atacarte mientras duermes?

¡¿E-Eh?! K-Kotori...

Umi-chan... ¡Quiero hacerlo!

Ahhh...

¡Umi-chan! Mou!... - La recogí del suelo. - ¡Esto es injusto! - Pensé unos momentos. - Bueno... no es la situación ideal pero... qué se le va a hacer...

¿Mmm? ¿Ko...tori? ¿Qué me pasó?

Ah! Despertaste...

¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? ¿P-Por qué estoy desnuda? ¿D-Dónde estamos?

Es un secreto~... ahora si me disculpas... Itadakimasu~...

M-Mou! Ahh~...

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **xD Pobre Umi aosjsajoasj ¿qué les pareció el Oneshot? Bueno, aquí hice dos pedidos en uno xD Alguien me había pedido una Nozomi futa y Eli avergonzada ewe pero además de esto, el pedido fue realizado por Venuss-san, gracias por compartirme tus ideas n.n espero recibir más y más aosjsaojas visiten mi página de facebook, o simplemente escríbanme un correo si quieren un oneshot especial ewe verán las direcciones de e-mail y página en mi perfil :D Los espero ansiosa y gracias por seguir mis fics... Ah! Ya se viene el KotoUmi, HonoKoto y EliUmi para los que los pedían ewe gracias! :D**


	12. Una fiesta con resultados inesperados

Emi-chan, ¿podrías alcanzarme esa bandeja por favor?

...

¿Emi-chan?

Ah! L-Lo siento... Estaba distraída

Así veo... ¿pasa algo? - La mujer frente a mí tenía sus brazos cruzados y me miraba preocupada.

B-Bueno... - Rasqué mi barbilla con nerviosismo, sentía su mirada sobre mí.

Aah... Olvídalo, sólo pásame la bandeja, la necesito para poner las galletas.

Sí... - Le paso lo pedido con un gran nerviosismo.

Gracias... - Su mirada me indicaba confusión, pero intenté dejarlo pasar.

Pasó el tiempo y ella sacó del horno las galletas de chocolate, las había hecho para la reunión que tendremos más tarde con las chicas, es una fiesta de despedida a lo que nos unió, love live, y μ's.

Megu-chan y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo en preparar los comestibles, Ucchi, Mimo-chan y Soramaru se encargarían de los tragos, mientras tanto, Pile-chan, Kussun y Nan-chan de la decoración y uno que otro snack. Finalmente Shika-chan, Rippi, y las demás se encargarían de la entretención.

¿Qué hora es? - Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos. - ¿Emi-chan?

Ehm... Son las 5 pm...

Mmm... Tenemos alrededor de 1 hora para preparar todo... Espero las chicas lleguen pronto, necesito que decoren el lugar.

Me encontré perdida en sus lindos ojos, aquellos orbes oscuros y su bello rostro. Luego mi vista bajó por su cuello, sus hombros, y justo cuando iba bajando aún más, el sonido de un timbre me distrajo.

Me dirigí algo avergonzada hasta la puerta, donde me encontré con las chicas. Me miraron algo extrañadas, supongo que se hizo notar mi sonrojo. Me sonrieron maliciosamente y entraron.

Buenas tardes, Sakurawaga-san, trajimos la decoración y bebestibles… - Dijo Nan-chan.

Oh! Nanjou-san, pasen por favor, comencemos a decorar este lugar…

Por cierto, gracias por prestarnos tu departamento, Emitsun… - Esta vez fue Mimo-chan.

No hay de qué, ahora… ¿comencemos?

Sí… - Respondieron las demás.

Empezamos a ordenar el lugar de apoco, las chicas iban alistando la mesa, los tragos y snacks. Luego de que nos sintiéramos satisfechas con la decoración, nos relajamos y sentamos a disfrutar de lo que había. Vimos una película, un poco de karaoke, pero al terminar bebiendo más de la cuenta, no faltó la que propuso juegos algo… peligrosos.

Bien, ahora jugaremos a la botella… ¿les parece? – Dijo Soramaru.

Admite que solo quieres besar a alguien… - Dijo Pile-chan.

¿Celosa, Pai-chan? – Dijo Ucchi.

¿Quién se pondría celosa por ella? – Dijo algo sonrojada debido al alcohol.

Bien, bien… juguemos, pero si se pone problemático, me salgo…

Mou! Nan-chan no seas aburrida…

Kussun… - Suspiró. – Está bien…

¡Yaaay! – La abraza.

Entonces, comenzaré yo… - Dijo Matsunaga Maho-san, seiyuu de Toudou Erena.

Ah! – Reaccionó la persona a la cual estaba apuntando la botella.

¿Quién lo diría? Ohashi-san…

S-Sí… supongo que no hay nada que hacer… - Ohashi Ayuru, seiyuu de Yuuki Anju, se acercó lentamente hacia Matsunaga-san, plantando un dulce y corto beso en sus labios.

Bien, ahora es mi turno… - Dijo Soramaru. – Me pregunto quién me tocará besar…

Suenas más entusiasmada de lo habitual, Sora-chan… - Molestó Mimorin.

¿Qué se le va a hacer? – Fue lo que dijo cuando la botella apuntó a Sakura Ayane-san, seiyuu de Alisa.

Ehm… - La menor se acercó lentamente a una algo ebria Soramaru, y la besó levemente, despegándose con un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

Así siguió la ronda de besos, algunas parecían bastante contentas, otras algo incómodas. A Nan-chan le tocó besar a Mimorin y Kussun, Pile-chan besó a Ucchi y Rippi, mientras que Shika-chan terminó por besar a Soramaru y Rippi.

Ahora… es mi turno… - Las únicas sin haber salido éramos Megu-chan y yo, lo que incrementó mi nerviosismo, sobre todo porque las demás parecían bastante ebrias, a excepción de nosotras dos.

Vaya… - Como si hubiese sido obra del destino, la botella apuntó a Megu-chan, quien me sonrió dulcemente. – Estaba esperando esto, Emi-chan…

¿S-Sí?

Por supuesto, ven aquí… - Se acercó a mí seductoramente, ignorando por completo las miradas y muecas pervertidas de las demás.

M-Megu-chan…

Vamos… - El beso fue más largo de lo que pensé. Sentí cómo una dulce corriente viajaba por mi espalda al sentir sus labios tocando los míos. Su mano derecha acarició mi mejilla, mientras mi mano izquierda acariciaba su espalda. Al despegarnos, nos miramos fijamente, como si tratáramos de decirnos algo.

¡Hey! Si quieren seguir váyanse a una habitación…

Sora-chan, ¿es necesario mostrar tanto tu envidia? – Bromeó Mimorin.

¿De qué envidia hablas?

Todas sabemos que te hubiera encantado que Pile-chan te besara, ¿o me equivoco? – Esta vez fue Kussun quien molestó.

Sí, sí… lo que digan… - Dijeron las involucradas al mismo tiempo, quienes al darse cuenta, se sacaron la lengua e ignoraron.

Bien, ahora… ¿qué jugamos? – Dijo Rippi, quien parecía algo mareada.

Mmm… ¿verdad o reto?

K-Kussun, ¿estás segura?

Por supuesto Nan-chan, este juego es bastante divertido…

Kussun, estás ebria… no quiero ni imaginar de lo que eres capaz… - Siguió reclamando Nan-chan.

Mientras sea contigo… no me importa lo que pase… - Se mordió el labio, provocando que Nan-chan se sonrojara.

Mientras esas dos coquetean, ¿les parece si vamos por otra ronda de tragos? – Preguntó Ucchi.

¡Sí! – Contestaron las demás.

La fiesta continuó de alguna forma, pero luego de unas horas, las cosas empezaron a ponerse turbias. Mimo-chan y Ucchi se acostaron en el sofá y empezaron a besarse incesantemente. Rippi y Shika-chan se fueron juntas ya que necesitaban descansar, Pile-chan y Soramaru discutían en la cocina, Nan-chan y Kussun pidieron prestado el baño, Sakura-san, Matsunaga-san y Ohashi-san se retiraron más temprano debido a que la menor de todas se sentía demasiado mareada y ebria para su bien. Las únicas "cuerdas" en aquel instante éramos Megu-chan y yo.

Aprovechamos el tiempo para ordenar y limpiar lo más posible, claro, sin tomar atención a los ruidos que provenían del baño, la cocina, y la sala de estar.

¿Sabes? ¿Por qué no vamos a tu habitación un momento? No me siento muy bien… - Dijo Megu-chan algo mareada.

¿M-Mi habitación? ¿Estás segura?

Sí… por favor…

E-Está bien… vamos…

Nos adentramos lentamente a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y la dejé acostarse en mi cama, parecía bastante agotada, por lo que no tardó en quedarse dormida.

Mou… si te duermes así pescarás un resfriado… - La acomodé mejor en la cama y la cubrí con las sábanas. – Bien… ahora, ¿qué hago?

Afortunadamente, mi departamento contaba con dos baños, uno personal en mi habitación, y uno para las visitas, ubicado junto a la sala de estar.

Me adentré en la ducha, limpiando todo el sudor y relajándome lo que más pude mientras sentía el agua caer por mi cuerpo. Al terminar, me cubrí con una bata y busqué mi ropa. Como ya era tarde era obvio que me pondría el pijama. Volví a mi habitación, y encontré a Megu-chan semi dormida, sentada en la cama.

Emi…chan… ¿qué pasó?

Te quedaste dormida… - Sonreí.

Ne, ¿puedo quedarme aquí?

¿A-Aquí?

¿No se puede?

Uggh… - Me miró con un semblante tan adorable que no pude negarle nada. – Está bien… quédate…

¡Yaaay! Emi-chan es la mejor… Zzzzz

¿Mmm? ¿Eh? M-Megu-chan… ¿te dormiste de nuevo?

Zzzz…

Mou! – La acomodé nuevamente, y aunque me diera vergüenza, me acosté junto a ella, intentando aguantar las ganas de besarla, pues esa linda expresión que hace al dormir, no me ayuda mucho que digamos.

 _"Buenas noches, Megu-chan…"_ – Pensé, mientras cerraba mis ojos, sintiendo una grata compañía a mi lado.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Y esta vez fue el turno de Emitsun y Megu (Seiyuu de Tsubasa ) xD Espero les haya gustado y lamento la demora xD los demás ships vendrán con su tiempo :) espero sus comentarios ansiosa :D Gracias!**


	13. Descubriendo la palabra amor

Kotori-chan...

¿Mm? ¿Qué sucede, Honoka-chan?

EHmm... bueno, quería conversar contigo un momento, ¿se puede?

Por supuesto... - Me respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Bien, acompáñame...

Nos dirigimos al salón del consejo estudiantil. Umi-chan estaba ocupada atendiendo unos asuntos pendientes con Nozomi y Rin-chan, así que tenía la certeza de que tardaría un poco, o al menos lo suficiente para que pueda hablar tranquila con Kotori.

Kotori-chan, bueno... yo...

Honoka-chan, me estás poniendo nerviosa, ¿sucede algo malo?

No, no es eso.

¿Entonces?

Kotori-chan, siempre te has estado esforzando más de la cuenta por mi culpa, y lo mismo pasa con Umi-chan, pero... quiero preguntarte si, como recompensa en tu esfuerzo, quisieras algo en específico... - Me puse nerviosa al mencionar la palabra recompensa, y su leve sonrojo no me ayudó mucho.

B-Bueno, sabes que siempre he pensado que no soy buena en muchas cosas, y logro lo que hago al seguirlas a ustedes dos...

Eso no es cierto, Kotori-chan, tu eres-

Shhh... - Puse su índice en mis labios. - No quiero hablar de ese tema, por ahora... te daré mi respuesta...

Sí...

Quiero... una cita contigo, Honoka-chan... - Desvía la mirada algo avergonzada.

¿U-Una cita? ¿Conmigo? ¿Estás segura?

Sí, completamente segura. - Me sonríe.

E-Está bien... tendremos una cita, hehe...

Sí~. - Me sonríe dulcemente. - Por cierto, ¿está bien el domingo a las 11 am en la estación?

Por supuesto, te estaré esperando ahí...

Bien...

¿Mmm? ¿Kotori, Honoka?

Ah! Umi-chan... - Kotori va y la abraza, pero por alguna razón, al verlas tan apegadas juntas, provocó una contracción en mi pecho, y una sensación que no me gustó en lo absoluto. ¿Qué será este sentimiento?

Kotori, Hanayo te estaba buscando, quería pedirte ayuda con un atuendo...

Oh! ¿Dónde está?

Está en el salón del club, me pidió que te avisara apenas te viera.

Muchas gracias Umi-chan, nos vemos Honoka-chan...

No le respondí, ese sentimiento molesto seguía presente en mí, y al parecer Umi-chan se dio cuenta.

Honoka, ¿qué sucede?

¿Eh? - La encaré, su mirada mostraba clara preocupación. - No es... nada.

¿Segura? Pareces algo... triste o... molesta.

Enserio... no es nada. - Me di la vuelta, mirando hacia afuera por la ventana, la imagen del sol iluminando la escuela, y los árboles dando sombra me tranquilizaron un poco, pero seguía dándome vueltas por la mente la razón de tal sensación.

Bueno, si no quieres hablar al respecto lo entiendo, pero mientras eso no interfiera en nuestro trabajo en el consejo entonces todo bien...

Entiendo...

Por cierto, ya que comenzamos hace unas semanas en el consejo, me gustaría preguntarle a Eli y Nozomi un par de cosas, les queda una semana en la escuela después de todo...

¿Qué quieres preguntarle? - La miré curiosa.

Necesito decirle mis dudas sobre algunos informes, y además un par de aclaraciones respecto a unas cosas... - Me dijo pensativa. - Honoka, ¿hay algo que necesites saber?

¿Qué hay entre tú y Kotori-chan? - Pregunté, aunque al darme cuenta de lo dicho, me comencé a poner nerviosa.

¿Disculpa? - Esta vez pareció sonar algo molesta, o mejor dicho confundida, y no la culpo.

Olvida que te pregunté eso... sólo quería asegurarme de algo... - Desvié la mirada.

Entre Kotori y yo no hay nada más que amistad... yo... la quiero, pero no de la forma que tú estás sugiriendo, ella y yo somos amigas, pero nada más... - Me miró fijamente. - Pueden llamarme densa o despistada en este tipo de cosas la mayoría del tiempo pero... Honoka, ¿acaso sientes algo por Kotori?

... - Me quedé en silencio. No sabía si afirmarlo o negarlo, estaba tan confundida que no lograba procesar bien las cosas.

Tomaré eso como un tal vez... pero... creo que deberías aprovechar este fin de semana para comprobar esos sentimientos... - Se dirigió a la puerta. - Por cierto, buena suerte en su cita... - Me sonrió, y salió del aula.

Gracias, Umi-chan... - Sonreí.

Decidí ordenar unos papeles y meterme a investigar si existía algo que no entendiese para luego preguntárselo a Eli-chan. Llevo tan solo un par de semanas en esto y ya valoro todo el esfuerzo que hacían ellas diariamente, teniendo excelentes calificaciones y entrenando muy duro en los ensayos, son todo un ejemplo a seguir.

Una vez terminé de darme cuenta cuáles eran mis dudas, me dirigí al salón del club donde estaba segura las demás estarían reunidas. Pasé junto a un calendario, y una fecha en especial llamó mi atención. Mi cita con Kotori-chan era el domingo, 7 de Agosto, y ahí fue cuando me percaté que mi cumpleaños sería al día siguiente. ¿Será que me invitó sólo porque era mi cumpleaños? Aquel pensamiento me desanimó un poco, pero también me confundía. No sabía el por qué sentía decepción, ni la razón de mis altas expectativas. Fuese lo que fuese, me aseguraría de disfrutar ese día al máximo, sin importar a sus verdaderas intenciones o propósito.

Domingo, 9 am.

Me levanté temprano, algo bastante inusual. Son las 9 am y ya estoy prácticamente lista, bañada, y ahora estoy desayunando. Algo liviano fue lo que quise ese día, ganándome las confusas miradas de mi madre y hermana. Terminé y lavé lo que usé. Me fui nuevamente a mi habitación a preparar lo que iba a llevar, incluyendo algo de dinero extra en caso de cualquier cosa.

La estación estaba bastante cerca de mi casa, bueno no tanto, pero en veinte minutos a un paso moderado podría llegar fácilmente. Ya eran las 10 am, salí algo ansiosa y nerviosa rumbo a la estación. Una vez ahí, divisé un puesto que vendía café y cosas dulces. Me acerqué y compré un pequeño vaso de café debido a que hacía un poco de frío. Estábamos recién saliendo del invierno después de todo, y las bajas temperaturas aún se sienten. Yo usaba un pantalón negro, botas cafés, un chaleco blanco y una chaqueta café, más una bufanda roja. Calentaba mis manos con el vaso de café mientras estaba sentada en una de las bancas más cercanas a la estación. Divisé la hora en mi celular, 10:30 am, aún faltaban treinta minutos, pero estaba segura que Kotori-chan llegaría un poco más temprano así que decidí dirigirme a nuestro punto de encuentro.

No pasaron más de diez minutos desde que terminé mi café cuando la divisé corriendo hacia mí. Si bien estaba acostumbrada a verla con otro tipo de ropa siempre, esta es la primera vez que siento mi rostro sonrojarse ante lo linda que se veía. Ella vestía una falda corta ajustada al cuerpo, medias largas de color negro, botas cafés, un chaleco celeste más una chaqueta blanca, y unas orejeras de polar que abrigaban sus orejas. Su rostro estaba levemente sonrojado debido al frío que hacía, le sonreí y me acerqué a ella, saludándola.

Honoka-chan, ¿te hice esperar mucho?

No, llegué hace poco... pero, me sorprende que ambas llegáramos antes de la hora acordada, hehe.

E-En eso tienes razón...

Sí...

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos. Observé detenidamente su atuendo una vez más, en verdad le quedaba bien esa falda, no quería ni imaginar cómo se vería su trasero. Cuando imaginé eso, me sonrojé exageradamente, sacudí mi cabeza un par de veces, causando la preocupación de la chica frente a mí. Golpeé mis mejillas con ambas manos, me sentía realmente confundida al pensar en ese tipo de cosas, si bien Kotori-chan tiene un buen cuerpo, nunca la había visto con esa intención.

H-Honoka-chan, ¿dónde te gustaría ir?

Ah! Cierto... - Me puse a pensar. - ¿Te gustaría ir al cine? Luego te invito a almorzar...

Sí~, me encantaría. - Me sonrió dulcemente, a lo que sentí mi corazón acelerarse.

B-Bien, v-vamos... - Caminé junto a ella un par de metros, hasta que tímidamente ella tomó mi brazo, apegándose a mí. Era algo bastante usual y normal entre nosotras, pero no lo era mi actitud, me sentía ansiosa al tenerla tan cerca, no me podía concentrar, y a juzgar por su expresión, no era la única en sentirse así.

Llegamos al cine y decidimos ver una película que ella eligiera. Si bien nunca he sido buena con las películas románticas, me sorprendí al estar atenta en cada escena de esta, creo que hasta Kotori se sorprendió debido a mi comportamiento inusual. Sentí el llanto de la chica junto a mí en las escenas tristes, y sus gritos de ansiedad cuando los protagonistas estaban a punto de besarse. Aunque antes hubiera dicho que no me interesaba o llamaba la atención, me sonrojé al imaginarme a Kotori y a mí en aquella escena. Apreté mis puños y suspiré de lo confundida que me sentía, y así fue durante las dos horas que duró la película.

Ahh~... fue muy buena, me encantó la parte en la que el protagonista decidió quedarse con ella... - Salimos del cine, y ella no dejaba de comentar la película, pero por más extraño que pareciera, disfrutaba el escucharla tan alegre, el saber que estaba disfrutando me alegraba bastante.

Llegamos a lo que era un restaurante bastante popular en la zona, pero lo que más lo hacía famoso era su colección de postres, no es como si sus grandes menús fuesen malos, al contrario, pero en lo que respecta a la repostería, son uno de los mejores de la zona.

Entramos y nos servimos algo liviano. Le dije que nos quedáramos un rato más para pedir el postre, a lo que ella accedió de inmediato. El ver su cara de felicidad al probar el cheesecake me dejó embobada, no podía dejar de verla, lo que incluso me distrajo de comer mi propio postre.

Honoka-chan, ¿sucede algo? - Me dijo algo avergonzada.

¿Eh? - Fue ahí cuando me percaté de que la estaba mirando. - N-No es nada...

¿Segura? Has actuado extraño durante todo el día... - Me miró preocupada.

¿Extraño? ¿Cómo?

B-Bueno... - Se sonrojó. - P-Podría decir que... has sido encantadora durante todo el día, no te dormiste durante la película, no has comido tanto como usualmente lo haces, y no has sido tan hiperactiva como lo eres siempre... dime, ¿qué sucede? - Me tomó de las manos, provocando un gran nerviosismo en mí.

K-Kotori... - La miré a los ojos, pero sólo opté por sonreírle, e incluso me atreví a besarle las manos.

H-H-Honoka-chan... - Escondió sus manos, su rostro estaba completamente rojo, me pareció una vista adorable.

Fue en ese momento en que me decidí, si bien no soy buena con temas como el romance, al menos el decirle exactamente lo que siento solucionará un poco las cosas, o eso es lo que pienso.

Kotori-chan, cuando terminemos de comer, ¿me acompañarías a caminar?

¿A caminar? - Pensó un momento, mirándome fijamente. - Sí, es obvio que iré contigo, Honoka-chan... - Sonrió.

Bien, entonces terminemos nuestro almuerzo... o mejor dicho, postre...

Sí~.

Una vez terminamos de comer y pagar la cuenta, ya estaba atardeciendo. Se veía un hermoso atardecer asomarse a lo lejos. La guié a una plaza cercana donde pudiésemos sentarnos a conversar. En el camino a la plaza, ella me agradeció por la cita y por lo bien que lo ha estado pasando. Sin darme cuenta, ella tomó mi mano, y terminamos caminando de esa forma.

Kotori-chan, hay algo que necesito que sepas... - Comencé a hablarle apenas nos pudimos sentar.

¿Q-Qué sucede, Honoka-chan?

La verdad... estos días me he sentido extraña... y es cuando te veo o estoy cerca tuyo... - Siento mi rostro sonrojarse.

¿Te sientes incómoda? - Me mira algo triste.

No... no es eso, es algo que nunca había sentido... es como si... mi pecho se apretara cuando te veo abrazando a Umi-chan, me siento feliz y me sonrojo cuando miro tu sonrisa, cuando te acercas demasiado mi corazón se acelera... - Suspiré. - Mientras veíamos la película, una parte de mí deseaba que nosotras estuviésemos en los lugares de los protagonistas... no entiendo qué me pasa, no sé por qué me siento tan nerviosa y por qué me comporto totalmente diferente a lo usual... por qué cuando antes te veía vestida de esta forma no me causaba nada y ahora sí... tanto como para querer ver qué tal se ve tu trasero... - Me sonrojo aún más. - Kotori-chan... yo...

¡Honoka-chan! - Sentí unos labios, suaves, tersos y delgados posarse sobre los míos. Me percato de quien provocó aquella sensación. Kotori tenía sus ojos cerrados, sus manos sujetaban mi cabeza, como si intentase acercarme aún más a ella. Se separa de mí y me da una mirada que nunca había presenciado, sus hermosos ojos brillaban de una forma especial, me miraba de una forma totalmente distinta, y aunque aún no sé qué significa, por instinto, le devolví el gesto. El sentir nuevamente sus labios, de una manera menos torpe intenté imitar el beso que vimos en la película. Saboreé sus labios con mi lengua, pidiéndole que abriera su boca, y así profundizar el beso aún más. Sentí unos ruidos provenir desde su boca, eran lindos, y me provocaba querer oír más, mucho mucho más. Mis manos bajaron por su espalda, acariciándola y acercándola más a mí. Rompí el beso, y de inmediato me sonrojé como un tomate.

K-Kotori-chan... yo...

Honoka-chan... ¿qué sentiste mientras me besabas? - Ella recuperaba su respiración.

Yo... me sentí... extraña...

¿Extraña?

Mi pecho se sentía cálido, tenía la necesidad de seguir sintiendo tus labios, es como si... no me conformara...

Honoka-chan, ¿sabes cómo se llama todo lo que estás sintiendo? - Me sonrió dulcemente.

Ehhm... no...

Amor. - Sonrió ampliamente.

¿A-Amor?

Sí, sientes amor... - Tomó mis manos y las atrajo a su pecho, a lo que me puse nerviosa y sonrojé. - Honoka-chan... hemos sido amigas de la infancia desde hace mucho tiempo... crecimos juntas... siempre me has llevado a extrañas aventuras, me has enseñado a superar mis límites, así como también conocerlos en otros aspectos, hehe~... - Besó mis manos. - Honoka-chan... la verdad es que yo... hace un tiempo atrás dejé de verte como una simple amiga, empecé a sentir lo mismo que tu me dijiste... pero, a diferencia de ti, yo sé lo que significa...

¿Qué significa?

Que tú me gustas...

¿Eh?

Me gustas, Honoka-chan... no como amiga, sino como algo más... siento amor por ti... quiero besarte, tomar tu mano... y hacer muchas cosas más... - Se levanta y sienta en mi regazo.

K-Kotori-chan... - Me sonrojé debido a la cercanía. - Entonces... yo...

Dime, ¿cómo te sentirías si yo estuviera haciendo esto con Umi-chan?

¿Eh? Con Umi-chan... - La imagen del día en que me pidió la cita me vino a la mente, el imaginarla hacer este tipo de cosas con alguien más me producen una gran irritación, enojo. - Me sentiría enojada... no, furiosa... me sentiría muy enojada si hicieras esto con otra persona que no fuera yo. - Inflé mis mejillas.

Mou~... - Me abrazó. - Entonces... ¿sabes qué significa?

Que... tu también me gustas... Kotori... - La abracé.

¿Sí? - Me hizo mirarla a los ojos.

Sí... te quiero, Kotori... no, te amo...

Honoka-chan, ¿estás segura de usar una palabra como esa? ¿Sabes lo que significa en este contexto?

Sí, hasta yo se eso... por eso...

¿Por eso?

Se mi novia, Kotori-chan... - La miré seriamente.

H-Honoka-chan... - Ella pareció sorprendida al principio, pero luego una hermosa sonrisa se asomó. - Encantada, Honoka-chan... te amo...

Kotori... - La abracé aún más fuerte, y volví a besarla.

Por cierto, mañana es tu cumpleaños, ¿hay algo que quieras en específico?

Sí, quédate en mi casa esta noche... mis padres no estarán, y Yukiho se quedará en el departamento de Eli-chan con Alisa...

¿Q-Quedarme en tu casa? ¿Las dos solas?

Sí... no me mires así... porque aunque no sepa mucho sobre el romance, hasta yo sé qué viene luego de eso... - Mordí su cuello.

H-Honoka-chan... - Se sonrojó, y nuevamente esa mirada me consumió.

Estoy ansiosa por esta noche, Kotori-chan... - La beso.

Y yo aún más, Honoka-chan~.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció el KotoHono? ewe espero les haya gustado y lamento la demora en las actualizaciones! xD pronto vendrá el EliMaki, y NozoKoto c: espero sus comentarios ansiosa :D y si gustan pásense a mi página, encontrarán el link en mi perfil c: gracias y hasta la próxima! :D**


	14. Descubriendo la palabra amor Part 2

¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Yukiho? – Entramos a mi casa después de la cita, la cual parecía bastante vacía. - ¿Are~? Parece que no están… - Rasqué mi cabeza con nerviosismo.

Honoka-chan, mira esto… - Me entrega una nota, la cual estaba sobre la mesa.

¿Mmm?

 _Honoka, tu padre, Yukiho y yo salimos a casa de tu abuela, regresaremos mañana después de la hora de almuerzo. Si quieres puedes invitar a una amiga, lamentamos no estar a tu lado para tu cumpleaños, pero la salud de tu abuela es prioridad en estos momentos. Nos vemos mañana, y esperamos disfrutes lo que más puedas._

 _Mamá._

¿Qué dice, Honoka-chan?

Que… llegarán mañana y no podrán estar para mi cumpleaños. – Arrugué la nota. – Ahh…

¿Estás bien? – Me abrazó por detrás.

Sí, gracias a que estás aquí…

¿Te parece si comemos algo? Ya que estaremos juntas toda la noche y hasta mañana, pensaba en que podríamos darnos un gusto, ¿qué dices?

Me parece genial. – La besé, lo que la tomó por sorpresa.

S-Sí… - Se apartó de mí con un lindo sonrojo. - ¿Vamos a comprar?

Sí, pero antes, ¿te gustaría tomarte un baño?

Ahora que lo dices, debería regresar a mi casa, no le he dicho a mamá sobre quedarme aquí… - Pensó unos momentos. – Hagamos una cosa… yo compraré lo necesario cuando vuelva para acá, ¿te parece?

¿Eh? ¿Estás segura? Me sentiría mal al hacerte gastar dinero…

No te preocupes, Honoka-chan, tómalo como mi regalo de cumpleaños adelanto, hehe~

E-Está bien, te estaré esperando.

Bien~. – Se dirige a la entrada. – Nos vemos~

Nos vemos. – Le sonrío.

Regresé a mi habitación y noté el desastre que tenía. Si bien nunca me había importado más de lo debido el tenerla completamente ordenada cuando venían las chicas, el día de hoy es una excepción. Fue en ese momento en el que recordé el por qué vinimos a mi casa.

Le dije que quería hacerlo… pero… la verdad no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo… - Rasqué mi cabeza con nerviosismo. – Primero me aseguraré de ordenar este desorden…

Estuve alrededor de 20 minutos limpiando mi pieza. Una vez satisfecha me metí a la ducha, sacando todo el sudor que había acumulado. Me vestí de una manera más casual. Unos jeans y una polera de color negro. Dejé mi cabello suelto para poder secarlo.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, busqué mi laptop, e intenté buscar referencias sobre lo que implica el tener intimidad en pareja. Encontré un sinfín de videos, pero me enfoqué en los que eran de chicas. Me puse los audífonos, y le puse play.

Me sonrojé de sobremanera al escuchar los ruidos provenientes del video. Dos chicas desnudas uniéndose de diversas formas. Incluso podía sentir como si mi nariz estuviese a punto de sangrar. Lo soporté por unos minutos más, empecé a sentir un calor leve en mi entrepierna, y justo cuando mi mano iba hacia aquel lugar, sentí el timbre de la casa, sobre exaltándome en el momento, apagué y cerré la laptop en pánico. Me calmé y bajé lo más tranquila posible hacia la puerta.

Regresé, Honoka-chan~

K-Kotori-chan… p-pasa… - Sentía mi rostro aún rojo, y estoy segura que ella lo notó.

¿Estás bien? Te noto un poco roja… - Se acercó y juntó nuestras frentes.

S-S-S-Sí… e-e-estoy b-bien… - Tartamudeé.

¿Segura?

S-Sí, solo un poco acalorada…

¿Acalorada? – Me miró curiosa. - ¿Saliste hace poco de la ducha?

Sí, debe ser por eso que me siento así, hehe…

Ya veo… - Me sonríe. – Por cierto, traje bocadillos… sé que te gustarán.

¿B-Bocadillos? – Me acerqué a ella y abrí la bolsa. Había desde papa fritas, pan de diferentes sabores, gaseosas, dulces, galletas y mucho más. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, e incluso podía sentir cómo mi imaginación volaba al tener esas delicias frente a mí.

Me alegro que te haya gustado mi elección, hehe.

Kotori-chan… ¡gracias! – La abrazo fuerte. Acomodando mi cabeza en su pecho. – Son mis favoritos, en verdad muchas gracias…

D-De nada. – Acarició dulcemente mi cabeza. - ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

¿Mmm? – Estaba tan cómoda en su pecho, que no noté lo sonrojada que ella estaba, o el dulce olor que emanaba de ella. – K-Kotori-chan…

¿H-Honoka-chan? ¿Q-Qué sucede? Estás actuando extraño…

Lo siento… pero… - Acerqué mi rostro a su cuello, inhalando el dulce olor. – Hueles muy bien… me encanta tu olor…

M-Mou! Debe ser porque me bañé con esencia de vainilla…

Aun así… huele muy bien… me encanta… - Besé instintivamente su cuello, a lo que ella dejó escapar un leve grito. La quedé mirando fijamente, Kotori estaba totalmente sonrojada, y su mirada… esa mirada tan especial, era la misma mirada que me dio cuando nos besamos en la plaza. – Kotori-chan… - La tomé de la mano, dirigiéndola a la sala.

Nos sentamos en el sillón, una junto a la otra. Ella seguía mirándome fijamente.

H-Honoka-chan…

Kotori-chan… - Puse mi mano en su mejilla, y la acaricié suavemente.

Sin darme cuenta me acerqué más a ella, casi estando encima. Dejé caer mi cuerpo con cuidado sobre el suyo, y lentamente la besé. Escuchar el sonido de los besos en este silencio realmente me agrada. Usé mi lengua para indicarle que abriera su boca. Toqué detrás de sus dientes, sus labios y al mismo tiempo su lengua, formándose una lucha entre las dos.

Un gemido escapó de sus labios, mientras sus ojos estaban clavados en mí. Sentí la urgencia de hacer más, y fue ahí cuando las imágenes del video vinieron a mi mente. Posé mis labios gentilmente sobre su cuello, succionando despacio y a veces lamiéndolo, mientras con mis manos desabotonaba su blusa, dejando a la vista ese pronunciado busto, con un lindo brasier. Pero lo que más me intrigó, fue notar que se desabrochaba desde adelante.

Le sonreí, a lo que ella cerró los ojos. Besé con ganas su piel, blanca, tersa y suave. Podía sentir cómo se derretían mis labios por el calor que ella emanaba, su voz empezó a salir cada vez más, sirviendo como música para mis oídos.

Con mi mano derecha masajeé algo torpe su seno derecho, pero aún estaba con el brasier puesto, no lo sacaba porque me sentía demasiado nerviosa, y tampoco quería incomodarla.

Honoka…chan…

¿Sí?

Quítalo… quítame el brasier…

¿S-Segura?

Sí…

E-Entonces, con permiso. – Torpemente desabroché aquel broche, hice que se sentara para sacarle la blusa y la ropa interior, dejando ante mis ojos la vista de su piel desnuda. Mis ojos bajaron hacia su vientre plano, luego subieron hasta sus senos, majestuosamente levantados. Quería tocarlos, quería saber cómo se sienten sin ropa.

P-Puedes tocarlos… - Tomó mi mano derecha, y la puso sobre su seno expuesto. – Mhh~

¡K-Kotori-chan!

¡Kyaa~!

Sin aguantar más su lindura, me abalancé sobre ella, depositando agresivos besos en su pecho. Jugué con sus pezones con una de mis manos, mientras el otro era succionado por mis labios.

La sentí temblar entre cada caricia, y la verdad me parecía algo adorable. Quería más de ella, quería oír más y ver más de sus reacciones. Una parte de aquel video vino a mi mente, por lo que tomé la decisión de ir más allá. Besé sus labios nuevamente, poniendo mis manos sobre sus muslos. La miré fijamente esperando alguna respuesta, a lo que recibí un asentimiento de su parte.

Mis manos acariciaron aquellas esbeltas piernas. Levanté su falda y quedé maravillada ante la nueva piel expuesta. Sus bragas eran del mismo diseño y color que el de su brasier. Toqué sus caderas, recibiendo un escalofrío como respuesta. Bajé su falda hasta sus rodillas, y la aparté por completo de su cuerpo. Sólo quedaba aquella tela cubriendo su entrepierna. Me recosté sobre ella, quedando mi rostro a la altura de su ombligo. Besé con cuidado su vientre, a lo que ella protestó algunas veces, pero juzgué por las reacciones así que seguí. Finalmente me decidí a hacerlo, separé levemente sus piernas, y apegué mi rostro en aquella zona.

Hyaa~!

Con mi nariz toqué su centro aún cubierto por la tela. Sentí algo de humedad provenir de ahí. Con mis dientes, sin saber cómo lo logré, bajé lentamente sus bragas, mientras nuestros ojos se encontraban. Las bajé un poco más hasta apartarlas de ella. Abrí aún más sus piernas, y aunque recibí un "no lo hagas… está sucio…" procedí con lo que tenía pensado. Un agudo y fuerte grito resonó en la casa en el momento que posé mi lengua en su intimidad. Poco a poco fui lamiendo y sorbiendo el líquido que provenía de allí. Usé dos de mis dedos para acariciar sus labios interiores, de repente jugué con su entrada, y logré insertar máximo un dedo por el momento. Escuché mi nombre ser gritado una y otra vez a medida que movía mi dedo con una velocidad gradual. Sus piernas temblaban, y su vientre se movía incontrolablemente.

Después de un buen rato haciendo lo mismo, noté algo hinchado provenir de cierta zona, lo mordí suavemente, provocando que ella arquera su espalda con violencia, y un líquido transparente empapara mi rostro.

Me sorprendí bastante al ver esa reacción, ya que no salía en el video que vi hace unos minutos. Ella respiraba con dificultad, y sus piernas se contraían sin cesar. Me aparté de ella y limpié mi rostro. Al volver a mirarla recibí una tierna escena. Ella hacía un puchero.

Te dije que no hicieras eso… - Desvió la mirada.

Lo siento… pero no pude contenerme…

P-Pero por qué… tenías que morder mi clítoris, es la parte más sensible que tengo… - Se cubrió el rostro con vergüenza.

¿Clítoris? ¿Lo que mordí fue eso?

Sí, por eso me vine y… solté aquel líquido…

Oh~ Ya veo…

Por cierto… - Se sentó. - ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer ese tipo de cosas? ¿Lo habías hecho antes? – Lo último me lo preguntó con una expresión triste.

Eres la primera, Kotori-chan… - La besé.

Entonces… ¿Cómo?

B-Bueno… - Me sonrojé. – V-Vi… un v-video antes de que llegaras… y-ya sabes… c-como referencia… - Desvié la mirada.

¿Un video? – Sentí su mirada clavada en mí. – Oh~ Esa es la razón por la que estabas tan roja cuando llegué…

S-Sí… lo siento…

¿Por qué lo sientes? Gracias a eso me hiciste disfrutar… - Me besó tiernamente. – Pero… para la próxima, sólo experimenta conmigo… aprenderemos juntas, ¿sí?

S-Sí…

Por cierto, ahora es tu turno, Honoka-chan…

¿E-Eh?

Es tu turno… - Dijo recostándose sobre mí. – Me aseguraré de hacerte sentir tan bien como yo me sentí… ¿sí~?

S-Sí…

* * *

 **Al día siguiente.**

Uuf… me duele todo… - Desperté alrededor de las 11 am. Sentía todo mi cuerpo pesado.

Buenos días, Honoka-chan~

¿K-Kotori? – Vi a mi novia completamente desnuda acostada a mi lado.

¿Cómo te sientes? – Besa mis labios.

Bien… un poco… a-adolorida…

Descuida, somos dos… - Sonrió. – Creo que se nos fue la mano anoche…

¿A-Anoche? ¿Qué hicimos anoche?

Mou! ¿No lo recuerdas?

Recuerdo que te llevé al sofá y… t-te hice todas esas cosas pero… después… no recuerdo mucho…

Bueno… lo hicimos toda la noche… - Sonrió. – Creo que para haber sido nuestra primera vez nos excedimos demasiado…

Ahora que lo pienso, hay que limpiar el desastre que quedó abajo… - Me levanto de la cama, y noto la basura de los snacks que Kotori-chan compró ayer. – Esto… tampoco recuerdo haberlo comido…

V-Vaya, creo que se me pasó demasiado la mano entonces, lo siento, Honoka-chan…

Descuida, Kotori-chan… lo importante ahora es que no nos descubran mis padres…

Ehm… sobre eso…

¿Mmm? ¿Qué sucede?

Ehm… mintieron respecto a no celebrar contigo, llegaron hoy cerca de las 9 am, y bueno… entraron y nos encontraron así, hehe. – Saca su lengua.

¿Eh?... – Me quedé helada por un momento.

Se sorprendió al vernos así pero… aunque pensé que se lo tomaría mal, no dejó de hacer bromas al respecto junto con Yukiho-chan y… dice que te espera una larga semana de bromas…

Ahh… - Suspiré y volví a tirarme contra la cama. – Estoy muerta…

Ánimo, Honoka-chan~

Sí… gracias, Kotori-chan…

 _"Que alguien me ayude… no creo poder soportar a mi hermana y madre por una semana…"_

Fighto dayo~ - Dijo mi novia, a lo que no pude evitar reír. - Feliz cumpleaños, Honoka-chan~

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Y aquí está el especial lemon de esta pareja xD ¿qué les pareció? Decidí hacerlo ya que hubieron personas que lo pidieron xD espero sus comentarios ansiosa :D muchas gracias y si gustan pásense por mi página :D "Lovenozoeli" ;)**


	15. Mi sufrimiento y más grande felicidad

**Bueno, primero que todo gracias por pasarse :D aquí les traigo un 2x1 donde aparecerán los pedidos MakiEli y NozoKoto. Espero les guste y espero sus comentarios al final del cap, el cual es el más largo que he escrito owo disfruten!**

* * *

¡Y-Ya deja de seguirme!

¿Por qué? Me preocupas, ¿lo sabías?

¡N-No haces más que dificultarme las cosas! ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! ¡Eli eres una tonta!

¡¿Ah?! ¿A qué viene eso?

S-Sólo… a-aléjate… e-estás m-muy cerca…

Y tú estás cada vez más roja… hasta sobrepasaste el color de tu cabello. – Entrelaza un mechón de mi cabello entre sus dedos.

¡S-Suelta mi cabello!

¿Por qué demonios estás tan nerviosa? ¿Tiene algo de malo que quiera tomarte la temperatura? – Acerca su rostro al mío.

¡Mou! Mis padres son médicos… y según sé… ¡CON UN TERMÓMETRO BASTA Y SOBRA! – La empujo y salgo corriendo del salón del consejo.

¡E-Espera… Maki!

¡Déjame en paz!

¡Mou!

Unos minutos antes.

Estúpida Eli, estúpida Eli, estúpida Eli, estúpida Eli… - Fue lo que murmuraba entre dientes al verla abrazada a su mejor amiga, Nozomi.

En primer lugar no tenía idea del por qué me sentía de esa forma. Desde hace unas semanas, cada vez que veo a Eli, me pongo nerviosa y no puedo evitar sonrojarme o ponerme celosa cada vez que la veo junto a Nozomi. Lo sé, es algo ridículo e infantil, y no muy propio de mí. Me frustra tanto el sentirme así que termino por desahogarme de la peor forma.

¿Maki? ¿Estás bien?

¿E-Eli?

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos, que no me percaté del momento en que se acercó. ¿Habré estado mirándola mucho? No, eso no puede ser, sé disimular a la perfección mis intenciones y emociones… ¿no? Sacudo mi cabeza y evito su mirada, a lo que recibo un pesado suspiro.

Repito, ¿estás bien? Has estado bastante desanimada últimamente… - Se siente frente a mí. – Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea…

 _"¡¿Desde cuándo es tan comprensiva?! ¡Por un demonio!"_ – Fue lo que pensé al escuchar esa frase.

Elichi, estoy segura de que Maki-chan no tiene ganas de hablar ahora mismo, ¿te parece si le preguntamos en otro momento?

Pero… Nozomi…

Confía en mí… además… no hay nada que se me escape… mucho menos cuando se trata de nuestra linda kouhai, hehe~

 _"Nozomi… acaso… tú…"_

Ah! Es hora de volver a clases. – Me mira y sonríe. – Maki-chan, gracias por ayudarnos con el papeleo, fuiste de gran ayuda.

S-Sí. – Me levanto de mi asiento y dirijo hacia la puerta, pero una mano me retiene. - D-D–jame pasar…

Ara~? ¿Acaso olvidaste la palabra "permiso"?

Repito, déjame pasar… ¡llegaré tarde a clases…!

No hasta que me digas qué te pasa… - Se cruzó de brazos frente a la puerta.

Ma, Ma~… mientras ustedes siguen con su conversación, yo regresaré al salón, buena suerte… - Dijo mientras salía con una gran sonrisa.

" _¿Acaso sabe algo que yo no?"_

Maki, te vuelvo a preguntar… ¿qué sucede?

Y yo te digo… no me pasa nada… al menos nada que sea de tu incumbencia…

Ahí vas de nuevo… ¿por qué demonios no puedes admitirlo? ¡Si te pasa algo dilo y ya!

¡No eres quién para obligarme a hacerlo!

¡¿No lo soy?!

¡No! ¡No lo eres!

¡Maki!

¡Eli!

…

…

Ahh… - Suspiró ella. – Creo que no llegaremos a ninguna parte con esto…

A-Así es… - Desvié la mirada. - ¿P-Podrías dejarme pasar?... Por favor…

Maki… - En ese momento, sucedió algo que nunca me hubiese esperado.

¿E-E-Eli? ¿Q-Qué rayos haces?

Te estoy abrazando, pensé que era algo bastante obvio, ¿no lo crees? Hehe~

U-ugh…. – El oír su risa me aceleró el corazón. – P-Por favor suéltame…

Sí, sí… liberada~. – Rió. – Me preocupo porque eres importante para mí… así que no dudes en contarme si algo sucede, ¿sí? – Acarició mi mejilla, a lo que pude sentir mi rostro hervir, y mi cabeza expulsar humo. - ¡¿M-M-Maki?! ¿Estás bien?

¿Eh? S-Sí… estoy… bien… - Me separé de ella.

 _"Me duele el pecho… ¿por qué me duele tanto cuando estoy cerca de ella?"_

V-Ven, si quieres podemos ir a la enfermería…

¡No!

¿M-Maki?

S-Sólo déjame en paz…

Lo siento, pero no podré acceder a ello.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Pareces tener fiebre, así que me dejarás revisarte… siéntate…

¡¿Eh?! ¡H-Hey! H-He dicho que me sueltes…

¡Maaaaakiiiiii~!

¡K-Kyaaa!

De vuelta al presente.

Ha… ha… ha…

Ha… ha… aunque el espacio del salón es reducido… diste una dura batalla… Maki…

Todo fue… por tu culpa… Eli… si no me hubieras perseguido… no estaríamos… así…

Fuiste tú la terca que no dejaba de correr… - Se levantó del suelo. – Ven… levántate… - Me tendió su mano.

Ahh… - Suspiré y me levanté.

¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás qué te tiene tan pensativa?

¿E-Enserio es necesario decirlo? Ni yo sé lo que me pasa… - Desvié la mirada.

Podemos descubrirlo… - Se acerca a mí. – Dime… ¿qué sientes?

B-Bueno…

 _"¿Se lo digo, o no se lo digo?"_

¿Mmm? Te escucho…

 _"Pero aún si le digo… ¿podrá darme la respuesta?"_

Maki… ¿todo bien?

" _Odio esta situación… tengo la sensación de que si le digo lo que tenemos se perderá…"_

Maaakii~

 _"Espera… ¿qué tenemos? Sólo somos… amigas… miembros de μ's… compañeras…"_

Se me está acabando la paciencia… ¿por qué no quieres decirme?

 _"Amigas… ¿por qué me siento tan mal al pensar en ella como amiga? Acaso yo… no, eso no puede ser… ¿o sí?"_

¿Vas a decirme o no?

¡Mou! ¿Por qué eres tan insistente?

Te estoy preguntando desde hace un rato y no te has dignado a contestarme… - Se cruzó de brazos.

T-Te diré pero… no me haré responsable de lo que pase después… - Apreté mis puños, inhalé y exhalé, hasta ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos.

¿Responsable? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Me miró confusa, a lo que sonreí débilmente.

Para mí es difícil decirlo… ya que… la mayoría del tiempo no soy honesta con mis sentimientos…

De eso no hay duda… ni tampoco es novedad… - Rió.

Bueno… yo… - Suspiré. – Cada vez que te veo con Nozomi, riendo, abrazándola o siendo muy cercana a ella… siento un dolor en mi pecho, y a veces pienso en que me gustaría estar en su lugar…

¿Estar en su lugar?

Sí… además… cada vez que te acercas más de lo debido me pongo nerviosa, es como si tu cercanía me asustara pero… al mismo tiempo me hiciera sentir a gusto… y un agradable calor se almacena en mi pecho…

M-Maki…

Así que… aunque no estoy segura de lo que pueda ser… creo que encontré la más probable respuesta… - La miré a los ojos. - ¿Qué crees pueda ser?

T-Tú…

…

E-Estás…

…

¿E-Estás celosa de que Nozomi es mi mejor amiga?

Uughh… - Puedo jurar que me caí de la impresión. No puedo creer lo densa y estúpida que es Eli en este tipo de situaciones.

M-Maki, ¿estás bien? – Me ayudó a levantarme.

S-Sí… - Me sacudí el uniforme y la miré nuevamente. – Eli…

¿S-Sí?

Me gustas…

¿Eh?

…

¿Qué… dijiste?

N-No lo diré de nuevo… n-no te sientas tan especial ni nada…

Dijiste que te gusto, ¿cierto? – Se acerca a mí y me acorrala contra la pared.

Q-Quizás… quién sabe… - Aparté mi mirada de la de ella.

Pues eso fue lo que escuché…

¿E-Eh? – La volví a encarar. Su mirada era completamente diferente, sus ojos me embriagaban, me atraían a tal punto que no noté el momento en que su rostro estaba a tan sólo centímetros del mío. – E-Eli…

Tú también me gustas, Maki…

¿E-Enserio?

Sí… y para probártelo…

Mhh… - Sentí unos suaves pero algo tímidos labios posarse sobre los míos. Fue un beso tierno y corto, pero lo suficientemente significativo como para acelerar mi corazón, aunque claro, no admitiría esto en voz alta ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

¿Qué haré ahora?

¿A-A qué te refieres? – Desvié mi rostro sonrojada.

Cuando Nozomi se entere…

Uugh… c-creo imaginar su reacción…

¿Por qué lo dices?

S-Sólo… voltea…

¿Eh? – Hizo lo dicho. – N-N-N-Nozomi… ¿qu-qué haces aquí?

Ara~! Vine a ver por qué te tardabas tanto en llegar así que vine a buscarte pero… quién diría que me encontraría a mi mejor amiga asaltando a una kouhai~

¡N-N-N-Nozomiiii!

¿Qué pasa, Elii~chi?

N-N-No la estoy asaltando… s-s-sólo…

Lo sé. – Sonrió. – Sé lo que sucede… como dije anteriormente… - Se acercó lentamente. – No hay nada que me puedan ocultar… mucho menos cuando son personas tan importantes para mí… - Se acercó a mí en específico, y me dio un cálido abrazo que la verdad me sorprendió bastante. – Cuida de Elichi, Maki-chan~

N-Nozomi…

Nozomi… - Correspondí el abrazo. – Lo lamento… - Susurré a su oído.

Sí, lo sé… - Sentí algo húmedo hacer contacto con mi cuello, sabía lo que estaba pasando, así que la abracé aún más fuerte.

 _"En verdad lo siento… Nozomi… porque sé que muy en el fondo… siempre has sentido algo más que amistad hacia Eli…"_

* * *

 **Unos meses después.**

Mañana se gradúan, ¿eh?

Sí, el tiempo ha pasado bastante rápido… nunca pensé que las cosas terminarían así…

Nozomi… yo…

Elichi, ya hemos hablado muchas veces del asunto, no es tu culpa el no haber notado mis sentimientos en ese tiempo…

Pero aun así te lastimé… en verdad lamento haberte hecho sufrir…

Dime Elichi, si yo me hubiera confesado antes que Maki-chan, ¿me hubieras correspondido? – Me miró fijamente.

Yo… no lo sé…

La respuesta es no, porque tú ya sentías algo por Maki-chan ese tiempo… lo noté… por eso no dije nada… porque sabía que era correspondido…

Nozomi…

Está bien, me alegra verte feliz con ella… es más… me alegro que… la que haya ocupado el lugar que yo tanto anhelaba… sea ella, y no alguien más… - Sonrió.

Tonta… - La abrazo. – Eres la mejor, ¿lo sabías?

Lo sé… - Me corresponde el abrazo.

Oh! ¿I-Interrumpo algo?

Ara~, Kotori-chan… - Sonrió, esta vez genuinamente. – Por supuesto que no, ven…

Hehe~ - Kotori corrió a los brazos de Nozomi con una amplia sonrisa. - ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Nerviosas?

Para nada, sólo algo melancólicas. – Respondí.

Las extrañaremos mucho… - Hizo un puchero que hasta a mí me derritió el corazón.

Por cierto, ¿dónde están Umi-chan y Honoka-chan?

Ah! Sobre eso… - Sonrió maliciosamente, creo que se está juntando mucho con Nozomi.

¿Mmm? – Preguntó Nozomi.

Están en una cita, jijiji

¡¿U-Una cita?!

M-Mou! Elichi no es necesario que grites…

L-Lo siento, es que me sorprendió…

Es comprensible, hehe

Por cierto… no es que quiera sonar ruda pero, ¿qué haces aquí, Kotori?

Ah! Lo había olvidado. – Se giró hacia Nozomi. - ¿Estás lista?

¿Lista para qué? – Pregunté.

Ehm… Kotori-chan y yo… t-tenemos una cita…

Ahh… eso era… - Me tomó unos segundos procesarlo. – Espera, ¡¿Qué?!

Uugh… mis oídos…

L-Lo siento…

Entiendo que estés sorprendida… - Rió Nozomi.

¿C-Cómo pasó? – Pregunté.

B-Bueno… - Ambas se miraron nerviosas.

Te contaré… - Dijo Nozomi.

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _El día en que Maki se te confesó, era obvio que yo no estaría de ánimo como para ir a comer un parfait. Te di la excusa de que tenía que ir al templo esa tarde, así que te fuiste con Maki-chan. Me escabullí al salón del consejo estudiantil una vez todos se fueron, estuve ahí un par de horas, intentando buscar la forma de poder mirarte como si nada hubiera pasado, sin embargo no encontraba solución. Sin darme cuenta las lágrimas salieron por su cuenta, lloré, grité y me desahogué lo necesario._

 _Ya un poco más tranquila decidí ir al salón del club, no sé por qué pero tenía el presentimiento de que debía ir allá. Al acercarme a la puerta escuché un ruido extraño. Fui sigilosa y apoyé mi oreja en la puerta, fue ahí cuando noté que eran sollozos, unos agudos y dolorosos sollozos. Abrí la puerta y me encontré a Kotori-chan llorando desconsoladamente, apoyando su rostro en la mesa, mientras sus manos se aferraban a su uniforme con fuerza._

 _Kotori-chan… - Me acerqué y la abracé por detrás, sorprendiéndola. - ¿Qué sucede? – Le pregunté._

 _Nozomi-chan… yo… yo… - Siguió llorando un buen rato, pero esperé a que se calmara en mis brazos antes de seguir preguntándole._

 _¿Cómo te sientes?_

 _Un poco… mejor… gracias… - Sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y secó sus lágrimas con él._

 _¿Qué sucedió? Puedes contármelo si gustas… - Tomé sus dos manos y las entrelacé con las mías._

 _Umi-chan…_

 _¿Umi-chan?_

 _Ella… me rechazó…_

 _¿Eh?_

 _Hace un par de horas… reuní la valentía de confesarle mis sentimientos… deseaba tanto que me correspondiera que no me preparé mentalmente en caso de recibir rechazo… así que… cuando me dijo "lo siento, pero me gusta alguien más…" sentí cómo mi corazón era despedazado justo frente a mis ojos… - Empezó a temblar, a lo que instintivamente la abracé._

 _Kotori-chan… - Besé su cabeza._

 _Ella… intentó abrazarme, se disculpó muchas veces pero… por más que intenté aguantar mis ganas de llorar, no dio resultado… ella me vio llorar… me vio llorar y… no pude hacer nada más que huir del lugar… me aseguré de venir aquí a penas terminaran las clases… así ella no me encontraría…_

 _Estoy segura de que te está dando tiempo… así como tú debes dárselo a ella… ustedes dos son amigas, ¿no?_

 _Sí, pero… no sé cómo actuar frente a ella y Honoka-chan…_

 _¿Eh? No me digas que…_

 _Sí, a Umi-chan le gusta Honoka-chan…_

 _¿Cómo lo sabes?_

 _Se lo pregunté… pero no me contestó…_

 _Sin saber por qué, reí suavemente, a lo que ella reaccionó confundida._

 _¿P-Por qué ríes, Nozomi-chan?_

 _Porque… estamos en la misma situación…_

 _¿Eh? N-No me digas que… tú… Eli-chan…_

 _Sí, pero yo no me he confesado… Maki-chan se le confesó a Elichi, y ella correspondió sus sentimientos…_

 _Nozomi-chan… lo siento mucho…_

 _Descuida, estamos en la misma situación pero… creo que en mi caso es mejor que nunca sepa sobre mis sentimientos… aunque creo lo sabrá tarde o temprano…_

 _Pienso lo mismo, si no es por ti… será por Maki-chan…_

 _Supongo que así serán las cosas, hehe_

 _Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, pero luego el sonido de un celular lo rompió._

 _Es… Umi-chan…_

 _Contesta, estoy segura de que está preocupada por ti…_

 _Pero… no quiero verla…_

 _Estoy segura de que ella comprende eso, pero al menos hazle saber que estás bien, dile que estás conmigo…_

 _E-Está bien… la pondré en alta voz…_

 _¿Segura?_

 _Sí, necesitaré tu ayuda Nozomi-chan… por favor…_

 _Tienes mi apoyo, adelante…_

 _Tomó un largo suspiro antes de contestar._

 _¿D-Diga?_

 _¡Kotori!_

 _U-Umi-chan, ¿qué sucede?_

 _¿Dónde demonios estás? Te he estado buscando todo este tiempo…_

 _E-Estoy bien, no tienes que buscarme… nos veremos mañana en la práctica así que-_

 _¡Déjate de tonterías!_

 _U-Umi…chan…_

 _Por favor… Kotori… - Pudimos notar un quiebre en su voz. – Quiero verte…_

 _¿Para… qué?_

 _Kotori…_

 _Ve con Honoka-chan… estoy segura ella podrá consolarte mejor que yo…_

 _¡Yo no soy la que necesita consuelo! Por favor… quiero verte… no sabes cuánto lo siento…._

 _Yo también lo siento… por haber arruinado nuestra amistad…_

 _¡Kotori!_

 _Lo siento… pero no quiero verte ahora…_

 _¡Kotori por favor!_

 _Umi-chan, soy yo Nozomi… descuida, yo la acompañaré, por el momento tranquilízate y piensa bien lo que dirás mañana, ¿sí?_

 _Nozomi… pero…_

 _Ma, Ma~… cuando una chica tiene el corazón roto necesita tiempo, ¿no? Estoy segura de que comprendes la situación…_

 _Está bien, esperaré hasta mañana…_

 _Muy bien~_

 _Adiós…- Colgó._

 _Ven aquí, Kotori-chan…_

 _No…Nozomi-chan… - Apegó su rostro en mi pecho, la abracé con fuerza y, un fuerte y desgarrador grito se escapó de sus labios. Sentí la necesidad y responsabilidad de retener toda esa tristeza, por eso evité llorar, por eso evadí caer en la debilidad._

 _Todo estará bien, Kotori-chan… - Besé su frente, dejando que el tiempo se encargara de curar, lo que en ese momento parecía incurable._

 _Pasaron los días, semanas y hasta meses. Ninguna de las dos parecía la misma de antes y, era lo más evidente a suceder. Elichi notó mi extraño comportamiento, ya que cada vez que se reunía con Maki yo desaparecía, y lo mismo pasaba con Kotori-chan. Al final la amistad de esas tres nunca volvió a ser la de antes, mucho menos cuando Honoka-chan, sintiendo lo mismo que Umi, decidió no salir con ella debido a que se sentía mal por Kotori._

 _El grupo se desunía más y más, y las demás chicas no involucradas sólo podían mirar. Mis salidas y reuniones con Kotori se volvieron más frecuentes. Algunas veces nos acompañaba Nicocchi y nos regañaba y "aconsejaba" a su manera, lo que muchas veces nos sacó más de una carcajada._

 _Poco a poco sentíamos nuestros corazones alivianarse del dolor, aunque estábamos conscientes de que el amor que sentíamos a ese alguien específico no desaparecería de la noche a la mañana._

 _La graduación se acercaba y con ello nuestro fin en las labores del consejo estudiantil, que tiempo después fue dado a Honoka-chan y las demás. Sin embargo, un día en específico, cansadas de todo ese circo de emociones, decidimos darnos un pequeño gusto._

 _Después de clases nos fuimos directo a un mini supermercado. Compramos una amplia variedad de dulces y snacks de todo tipo. Pasteles, bebidas, gaseosas, galletas, etc. Nos dirigimos a mi departamento, escogimos una película que renté hace unos días pero nunca logré verla. Nos acomodamos y comenzó la función. Al ser una película romántica, sabíamos que terminaríamos con más depresión que antes, pero no nos importaba, al día siguiente no había escuela, y las actividades de μ's cesarán por completo._

 _Lloramos en la mayor parte de la película, nos abrazamos y acercamos como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho, y debo admitir sentí algo de vergüenza en ocasiones. La película terminó y decidimos preparar la cena, lo que consistió en algo tan simple como arroz con curry. Una vez satisfechas lavamos los platos, nos dirigimos al baño y cepillamos nuestros dientes, y fue ahí cuando se me ocurrió la brillante idea de bañarnos juntas._

 _¡¿Eh?!_

 _Si no quieres lo comprendo, ya que… no somos tan cercanas como para hacerlo, hehe_

 _N-No es eso…_

 _¿Mmm? ¿Entonces?_

 _E-Es que… me da vergüenza…_

 _Oh~ - Creo que es la primera vez que la veo sonrojarse de esa forma, y debo admitirlo, es adorable. – Y-Ya veo… e-entonces mejor no…_

 _¡No!_

 _¿E-Eh?_

 _B-Bañémonos juntas…_

 _¿Estás segura?_

 _Sí, contigo… me siento segura… - Me sonrió dulcemente._

 _B-Bueno, entremos entonces…_

 _Sí…_

 _Pusimos nuestros pijamas en un canasto en la entrada del baño. Nos adentramos con una toalla envolviendo nuestros cuerpos. Nos metimos juntas a la bañera la cual era lo suficientemente amplia como para que dos personas la disfrutaran sin problemas._

 _Ahh… qué rica está el agua… - Dijo con una voz relajada._

 _Lo está… esto en verdad me tranquiliza… - Suspiré._

 _Ne, N-Nozomi-chan…_

 _¿Sí?_

 _Ehm… me preguntaba… si tu…_

 _¿Qué cosa?_

 _Mm… n-nada… o-olvídalo…_

 _¿Eh?_

 _E-Enserio no es nada… - Por alguna razón sentí cierta parte de mi cuerpo ser observada._

 _¿E-Estás segura que no es nada? Puedes decírmelo…_

 _M-Me preguntaba… por qué tus pechos son tan grandes..._

 _Y-Ya veo… era eso… - Sonreí nerviosa. – B-Bueno… no sabría decirte el por qué… supongo que es hereditario…_

 _Hereditario, ¿eh? – Apretó mi seno derecho._

 _Hyaa~ - Cubrí mi boca ante aquel extraño sonido._

 _L-L-Lo siento… n-no quise… - Apartó su mano avergonzada._

 _Si estamos con esas… - Apreté sus dos senos al mismo tiempo. – Toma…_

 _Mm-Mh~ - Desvió la mirada ante aquel suceso. – N-Nozomi-chan…_

 _Ahora que lo pienso… creo que eres una de las únicas a las que nunca les hice esto… no puedo creer de lo que me perdía… - Continué apretándolos fascinada, parecía una niña con juguete nuevo._

 _M-Mhh…ahhh~… Nozomi… chan~_

 _En ese momento me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. La solté de inmediato, y me disculpé las veces necesarias, pero la forma en que ella estaba respirando me alteró, a tal punto que me acerqué aún más a ella._

 _N-Nozomi… chan…_

 _Kotori-chan… perdóname… pero…_

 _Está bien… sigue…_

 _¿Segura?_

 _Sí… es más… - Tomó mi mano y la puso en su seno. – La forma en que me tocas… me encanta…_

 _Kotori… chan…_

 _Nozomi-chan…_

 _Sin embargo, el sonido del timbre del departamento nos sacó de onda. Nos miramos totalmente sonrojadas, y nos alejamos con vergüenza, sin ser capaces de mirarnos a la cara._

 _Y-Yo iré a ver… - Dije saliendo rápidamente del baño, y envolviéndome con una bata._

 _"¿Qué demonios estuve a punto de hacer?"_

 _¿S-Sí?_

 _Nozomi…_

 _¿Elichi? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _Vine a verte… ¿puedo entrar?_

 _E-Ehm… ahora es un poco…_

 _¿Kotori?_

 _En ese momento, Kotori-chan sale envuelta con la toalla del baño, se encara con Eli, se sonroja y corre a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella._

 _¿Qué hace ella aquí?_

 _Vino a quedarse… - Dejé que pasara._

 _Y-Ya veo…_

 _Siéntate… - Le ofrecí algo para beber. – Dime, ¿qué sucede?_

 _Quiero saber por qué te estás comportando tan extraño últimamente…_

 _…_

 _Nozomi…_

 _Lo siento, no puedo decírtelo…_

 _¿Por qué no? – Dijo molesta. – Desde que empecé mi relación con Maki tú… - Se calló por un momento._

 _Ahh… - Suspiré._

 _Nozomi… ¿acaso… tú…?_

 _Sí, Elichi… siempre me has gustado, desde el día en que nos hicimos amigas… siempre has ocupado un lugar importante en mi corazón… - Sonreí, pero no conté con que mis lágrimas me traicionaran._

 _Nozomi… - Ella se levantó y alejó de mí, una reacción natural, según yo. – Es broma, ¿cierto?_

 _Si fuera broma… ¿estaría llorando?_

 _Nozomi… - Esta vez se acercó, pero la detuve._

 _Suficiente… sólo déjame en paz…_

 _Pero Nozomi…_

 _Es mejor así… mientras más lejos esté de ti, menos me costará el olvidarte…_

 _Las cosas no son tan fáciles…_

 _Muy valiente de tu parte el decirlo…_

 _¿Kotori?_

 _¿Eh? – Me volteé, y vi a Kotori-chan ya vestida con su pijama, acercándose a nosotras._

 _¿Qué quieres decir? – Dijo Elichi algo molesta._

 _Que la que más fácil lo ha tenido eres tú, Nozomi-chan ha estado escondiendo sus sentimientos todo este tiempo por tu bien, pero nunca te diste el trabajo de considerarlos, o de descubrirlos…_

 _Pero… ella pudo habérmelo dicho antes, ¿no?_

 _Si lo hubiera hecho, ¿la habrías correspondido?_

 _Yo… no lo sé…_

 _"La misma respuesta, ¿eh?" – Pensé._

 _Nozomi-chan no dijo nada porque se dio cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia Maki-chan… por eso no habló…_

 _Nozomi, ¿eso es cierto?_

 _… - Sólo asentí, ganándome un furioso semblante por su parte._

 _¿Por qué…?_

 _Elichi…_

 _¡¿Por qué te empeñas en buscar la felicidad de los otros en lugar de la tuya?! ¡¿Por qué, Nozomi… por qué?!_

 _… - Desvié la mirada._

 _¡NOZOMI!_

 _Eli-chan, creo que deberías irte…_

 _No me iré hasta qu-_

 _¡Eli-chan!_

 _… - Sentí un suspiro. – Está bien… pero no creas que esto se ha terminado… - Sentí la puerta del departamento ser cerrada con fuerza._

 _Eli…chi… - No_ _aguanté más, caí al suelo de rodillas, apoyando mi cabeza en la alfombra, y mis dedos rasgándola con fuerza. Mi llanto se escuchó por todo el departamento, mientras los cálidos brazos de la chica junto a mí intentaban contenerme._

 _Desperté algo desorientada al día siguiente. Me sentía cansada pero más liviana, como si un pequeño peso se hubiera ido de mis hombros. Giré la cabeza y vi a Kotori-chan sentada a mi lado, dormida en una silla junto a mi cama. Sus dedos entrelazaban a los míos. Sonreí sin pensarlo y, acaricié su mejilla con mi mano libre, lo que la despertó._

 _Buenos días, Kotori-chan…_

 _Nozomi…chan… - Bostezó. – Buenos días…_

 _Ne, ¿te quedaste así toda la noche?_

 _Sí… no podías dormir así que… hice lo que tenía que hacer…_

 _Kotori-chan… - La empujé hacia mí, acostándola en la cama, y la abracé con fuerza._

 _¿N-N-Nozomi-chan? ¿Q-Qué haces?_

 _Gracias…_

 _Nozomi-chan…_

 _Muchas gracias… - Apreté aún más el abrazo. – No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco… gracias…_

 _No hay de qué… - Oí su melodiosa voz en mi oído, junto con un beso depositado en mi frente._

 ** _Fin del flashback._**

Nozomi…

Ya estoy bien, Elichi… o al menos… estoy proceso de estarlo gracias a esta chica… - Tomo y aprieto la mano de Kotori, a lo que ella se sonroja.

Ahora entiendo el por qué Umi me pedía consejos o quería hablar conmigo de vez en cuando… pero cuando descubrimos que estábamos en la misma situación… sólo pudimos decir… "somos lo peor…" – Sonrió.

Ya veo… supongo que cada una tuvo sus problemas, ¿no? – Dijo Kotori.

Bien, vámonos pronto antes de que oscurezca…

Buena suerte… - Elichi detuvo a Kotori-chan. – Cuídala, por favor…

Lo haré… - Sonrió y se acercó a mí.

Nos vemos… - Dije antes de salir junto a Kotori-chan.

¿Por qué le contaste?

No quería tener secretos con ella… además, el decírselo y ver sus reacciones mientras lo hacía, me hicieron darme cuenta de que… poco a poco lo voy superando… y todo gracias a ti, Kotori-chan…

Yo también te debo mucho, Nozomi-chan… gracias a tu constante apoyo pude enfrentar a Umi-chan y Honoka-chan… y ser capaz de desearles lo mejor como pareja… - Sonrió.

Así me gusta… por ahora, disfrutemos nuestra cita… - Sentí un leve sonrojo invadir mi rostro.

Sí~

* * *

 **Unos años después. MakiEli**

Maki, ¿terminaste con los platos?

Sí, ya están limpios… ¿falta algo más?

Mm… ¿a qué hora debes estar mañana en la Universidad?

A las 2 pm, ¿por qué preguntas?

Entonces significa que podré disfrutarte esta noche. – Me miró como un depredador a su presa.

M-Mou! ¿Podrías controlarte?

No puedo… mucho menos cuando veo esas piernas… - Se muerde el labio.

Eres una mujer insaciable, ¿lo sabías?

Por ti sentiría hambre y sed toda mi vida… - Me abraza por detrás y golpea el trasero.

E-Eli…

Sólo déjate llevar… Maki~

… - Asentí.

…

…

E-Eli~

Ara~? Alguien está un poco ansiosa…

D-Deja de molestarme y hazlo…

Como la princesa desee… - Abrió mis piernas e insertó su lengua en mi intimidad, a lo que arqueé mi espalda como respuesta al estímulo.

¿Te gusta? – Dijo con una voz ronca.

Sí~

Me encanta tu voz… siempre la he amado… Maki…

E-Eli… mhh~

Su lengua se encargaba de provocar a mi clítoris, mientras sus dedos entraban y salían a una velocidad gradual, aumentando el placer y desesperación en mí.

Maki… Maki… - Se deshizo de su propia ropa interior, y dirigió sus caderas a mi rostro. – Házmelo también…

Sí~

Hace tiempo no la sentía gemir de esta manera, lo que provocó que me excitara aún más. Empezamos a mover nuestras caderas al compás de la otra, intentando aumentar las sensaciones. Eli insertó tres dedos en mi interior, moviéndolos en todas direcciones. Por mi parte logré insertar sólo dos por el momento, pero la diferencia era que los míos eran más largos, y conocía aún más sus puntos sensibles.

Ahh~… Maki~

Eli… - Moví mis dedos con rapidez mientras mi lengua hacia el resto. Sentí que mis dedos eran presionados y apretados poco a poco, indicándome su cercanía al clímax. – Eli… más rápido… por favor…

Sí… - Hizo lo pedido, acelerando los movimientos de su muñeca, a lo que respondí con un fuerte espasmo, seguido de un pequeño y delgado flujo transparente salido desde mi intimidad, empapando su rostro, pero ella no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo.

Eli…

Maki…

Nos recostamos unos minutos, disfrutando de nuestra nueva vida juntas. Ella trabaja como profesora e instructora de danza moderna en una Universidad muy prestigiosa, donde es reconocida y tiene honores, mientras que yo estudio medicina, y actualmente estoy en mi cuarto año.

Tengo sueño…

Yo también… - Respondí.

Me sentía tan cómoda y a gusto, que no me importaba dormirme así, además tenía la mañana libre así, algo de flojera no le vendría mal a mi cuerpo.

* * *

 **Departamento de Nozomi. 10 pm.**

De repente escucho sonar el timbre. Preguntándome quién podría ser, me levanto del sofá con algo de desgano, y me dirijo lentamente a abrir la puerta. Abro mis ojos como platos al notar quién me visitaba.

Buenas noches, Nozomi-chan~

K-Kotori-chan, ¿qué haces aquí a esta hora?

Vine a verte, tontita... - Se hace paso dentro del lugar, cierra la puerta y rodea mi cuello con sus brazos. - Feliz aniversario, Nozomi-chan...

Mou! - La beso tiernamente. - Pensé que no vendrías...

Lo lamento... la Universidad ha sido dura últimamente...

Lo sé... - La guio hasta la sala de estar, donde nos sentamos en el sofá.

Por cierto, has de preguntarte cuál es tu regalo de aniversario, ¿no?

La verdad… no me imagino qué podría ser… - Sonreí tímida.

Mm… cierra los ojos…

Está bien… - Los cierro.

Ábrelos…

Al hacerlo, me cubro la boca en sorpresa. Lágrimas empiezan a salir, pero son de felicidad. Miro a mi novia a los ojos, su sonrisa era amplia y cálida. La abrazo y beso apasionadamente, dejándola sentir toda la emoción que fluía en mí.

Kotori-chan…

Dame tu mano, Nozomi-chan…

Sí… - Extiendo mi mano derecha con nerviosismo, y ella coloca aquel bello anillo de plata, con una pequeña piedra color esmeralda.

Nozomi-chan… esperé mucho para ser capaz de darte este anillo… luego de años en que ambas superábamos nuestras heridas y borrábamos las cicatrices, apoyándonos y descubriendo lo que sería un nuevo amor… no sabes lo afortunada que me siento de estar contigo, que aunque a veces no nos vemos mucho debido a nuestros trabajos, el amor que sentimos va creciendo día a día… por eso… - Suspira. – Quería pedirte que compartiéramos el resto de nuestras vidas… juntas…

Sí… acepto… acepto estar contigo, por el resto de mi vida… te amo, Kotori-chan…

Nozomi…chan…

La emoción nos llevó de una cosa a otra. La tomé entusiastamente de la mano, y la dirigí a mi habitación. Allí la tumbé contra el colchón, y me deshice de su ropa en cuestión de segundos. A medida que veía piel la iba besando, mordiendo y succionando, estaba tan sedienta y hambrienta de ella que no podía evitarlo.

Su piel blanca y tersa frente a mis ojos, y mis manos ansiosas que la tocaban sin cesar. El oír mi nombre salido de sus labios, con esa voz tan dulce y a la vez tan sexy cuando la escucho gemir, encienden y hacen aflorar hasta el más profundo de mis deseos.

Recorro con mi legua desde sus tersos senos hasta su vientre, donde con mis dientes, muerdo parte de su piel. Ella gime, pero retiene los sonidos que están desesperados por salir. Aparto sus manos de su boca y las llevo a la mía. Lamo sus dedos y los muerdo, ganándome una seductora mirada de su parte.

Me deshago de todo lo que estorbe a mis ojos, sus pantalones y bragas llegaron a parar quizás dónde. Sus finas y hermosas piernas temblaban, su centro estaba húmedo y desprendía el aroma que tanto amaba. Acerqué mi rostro a él, y sin dudarlo la hice mía. Su respiración acelerada, su sudor, sus gemidos, sus jadeos, su voz… todo de ella me encantaba, y por más que lo escuche no me cansa.

Meto mi lengua dentro de ella y la muevo en todas direcciones, mis dedos molestan a su clítoris, mientras que mi mano libre se dirige a estimular sus senos. La escucho decir que me detenga, pero continúo haciéndolo. Bastaron un par de minutos para escuchar un grito que indicaba su llegada al clímax, pero no era suficiente, me sentía tan desesperada que tenía que hacer algo más.

Me deshice de mi propia ropa y junté nuestros centros, con fuerza y rapidez moví mis caderas contra las suyas, incrementando mi excitación y la intensidad de sus gemidos.

Nozomi-chan… mhh~… Nozomi-chan~

Kotori-chan… Kotori-chan…

Nuestras caderas chocaban y luchaban contra la otra. Su mirada clavada en mí y la mía en ella. Se abalanza sobre mí, cambiando de posición y prosiguiendo la secuencia. La forma en que hacía rozar nuestros clítoris me aproximaban más y más a mi límite. Aferré mis manos a las sábanas, y con un fuerte gemido por parte de ambas, terminamos con caer rendidas en la cama.

Nozomi-chan… yo…

Kotori…

Te amo… - Me besa en los labios.

Yo también te amo… mi bella y dulce Kotori-chan…

Hehe~

Sentí cómo el cansancio acumulado en mi cuerpo se transformaba en paz y tranquilidad. Me sentía muy afortunada de tenerla en mi vida, de poder amarla con sinceridad, y ser amada de la misma forma.

Feliz aniversario, Kotori-chan~

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció el Oneshot? Quise unir a estos dos ships porque creí harían de la historia algo más interesante ewe espero ansiosa sus comentarios :D**


	16. Defendiendo lo que me pertenece

**Turno de MimoUcchi c: los demás ships irán apareciendo de apoco :D**

* * *

¡Uchida Aya! ¿Me podrías explicar de qué se trata todo esto?

¿M-Mimo-chan?

Necesito una explicación, Ucchi…

P-Pero no entiendo el por qué te pones así… sólo dije que quería casarme…

¿Casarte? ¿Con un hombre que gane 10 millones de yenes y que te saque de viaje al menos una vez al año? ¿Acaso crees que te saldrá un buen hombre entre esas características?

B-Bueno… yo…

Ucchi… - La tomo de los hombros. – Pienso que un hombre así será un viejo degenerado que te tratará mal… por favor piensa bien las cosas y consigue a alguien que te ame de verdad…

Es fácil para ti decirlo, Mimo-chan. – Apartó la mirada.

¿A qué te refieres? – Me cruzo de brazos.

Eres modelo, te ves hermosa desde cualquier ángulo, tienes un buen cuerpo y… estoy segura que cualquier hombre moriría por estar contigo…

¡Oh, por favor! – Grité algo enfadada. - ¿Enserio me estás diciendo esto?

Sí. – Contestó secamente.

Ucchi… - La tomo del brazo y la llevo a un lugar más privado.

¿Q-Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

No hasta que te deje algo claro…

Como estábamos en el estudio por una sesión fotográfica, nos quedaba muy poco tiempo para charlar, ya que debíamos probarnos una serie de trajes de baño. Entro a nuestro camerino, cierro la puerta y la obligo a sentarse junto a mí.

Escúchame, Aya…

¿A-Aya? ¿Desde cuándo usas mi nombre?

Desde ahora… - Me inclino hacia ella y acerco nuestros rostros, notando un leve sonrojo en ella, dándome la suficiente confianza como para continuar. – Aya… dijiste que a diferencia de mí, tu no llamas la atención… eso quisiste decir, ¿no?

S-Sí…

Verás, quería decirte que… no podrías estar más equivocada…

¿Eh? ¿Mimo-chan?

Aya… para mí, tú eres la chica más adorable, dulce y tierna que he conocido…

Mimo-chan… - Su sonrojo aumentó.

Aya, para serte sincera… cada vez que te tengo cerca mi corazón se acelera… a veces me dan unas ganas inmensas de besarte, abrazarte y nunca soltarte… por eso… aunque sé me estoy arriesgando a tu rechazo, te diré lo que siento…

E-Espera… Mimo-chan… - Pongo mi mano derecha en su mejilla, y la acaricio.

Me gustas… me gustas mucho, Ucchi…

Volviste a llamarme Ucchi. – Rió.

Acabo de confesarme, ¿lo captas o no? – Dije algo molesta.

Por supuesto que sí… - Se acercó a mí y pegó nuestras frentes.

Entonces… ¿por qué?

No puedo rechazarte, Mimo-chan… simplemente no puedo… - Escondió su rostro en mi cuello.

Ucchi… tú…

Sí, lo de casarme en dos años lo dije porque estaba asustada, asustada de quedarme sola, de no poder vivir junto a alguien querido, de no dejar huella en este mundo, de eso y más estoy asustada… pero…

¿Pero…? – La abracé.

La verdad… siempre me gustaste.

Ucchi… - Nos separamos un momento para mirarnos a los ojos, pero justo cuando íbamos o intentábamos besarnos, tocaron la puerta indicándonos que debíamos estar listas en cinco minutos.

Nos levantamos de golpe, sonrojadas y nerviosas. Cada una fue por un traje de baño, la mayoría eran bikinis. De sólo imaginarme a Ucchi en un bikini se me hacía peligroso.

Mimo-chan, ¿estás lista?

S-Sí… - Su voz me sacó de mi tren de pensamientos.

 _"Agradezco el tener probadores separados dentro del camerino…"_ – Pensé.

¿C-Cómo me veo?

… - Sentí mi mandíbula ceder en ese momento. Abrí mi boca al encontrarme con Ucchi vistiendo un lindo bikini color verde caribe, algo que realmente le quedaba bien. El sólo hecho de ver su abdomen y piernas al descubierto me hacían sonrojar.

¿M-Mimo-chan? – Me miró algo nerviosa.

T-T-Te ves… muy bien…

G-Gracias… - Me miró fijamente durante unos segundos para luego desviar su mirada. – T-Tú también te ves muy bien… te queda bien el azul marino…

Gracias, Ucchi… - En el momento en que me iba a acercar a ella, volvieron a tocar la puerta.

Disculpen, Mimori-san, Uchida-san… el Director las espera en el set.

Iremos de inmediato. – Dijimos alistando nuestras cosas.

Una vez en el set, recibimos incontables miradas por parte de los camarógrafos y ayudantes, cuando se dirigían a mí no me importaba, pero el tener en mente que tenían acceso a ver el cuerpo de Ucchi, me hacía hervir la sangre.

Muy bien, comenzaremos con Mimori-san…

Sí. – Contesté.

Más a la izquierda, sonría…

Empecé a seguir las indicaciones dadas, pero no podía dejar de mirar de reojo hacia donde estaba Ucchi, rodeada por hombres.

Mimori-san, relaje su rostro por favor… sale enfadada en algunas fotos.

Sí, lo siento.

 _"Después me encargaré de esa tropa de bestias"_ – Pensé.

Muy bien… salieron excelentes tomas, muy buen trabajo, Mimori-san.

Gracias a ustedes. – Hice una reverencia y dirigí hacia donde estaba Ucchi. Con una sola mirada les di a entender a esos hombres que se alejaran.

Te salió muy bien, Mimo-chan.

Gracias. – Dije algo molesta.

¿Qué sucede?

Me molestó el que esos tipos hayan intentado coquetearte o siquiera acercarse.

M-Mou! Sólo estaban preguntándome un par de cosas…

¿Estás soltera? ¿Qué clase de hombre te gusta? ¿Cosas así? – La miré con desapruebo.

S-Sí… - Desvió la mirada.

Escucha. – Me acerqué a su oído y le susurré. – De alguna forma u otra, te haré entender que eres mía, y sólo mía. – Me alejé, y justo antes de que pudiera responderme, el Director la llamó.

Muy bien Uchida-san, comencemos…

Ucchi al principio tenía dificultades para concentrarse, pero me demostró cuán sexy y linda puede verse en ese traje de baño. De vez en cuando me guiñaba el ojo disimuladamente, o me tiraba besos sin que apareciera reflejado en la cámara.

"Eres astuta, Ucchi…"

¡Excelente! – Dijo el Director. – Ahora… me gustaría hacer unas cuantas fotografías de ustedes dos juntas, ¿qué les parece?

Sonreí ante la propuesta, y pude notar que ella también lo hizo, pero de una forma más coqueta.

Las primeras fotos fueron simples, no teníamos más cercanía o contacto que nuestras manos o juntar nuestras espaldas, pero la que nos pidió para el último, sé fue difícil tanto para ella como para mí.

Tuve que ponerme tras ella, presionar mi cuerpo contra el suyo, y abrazarla rodeando mis brazos un poco más debajo de sus pechos, y por último dejar descansar mi mentón en su hombro. Lo malo de todo esto no era la posición, sino la vista que me proveía. Podía notar levemente sus senos, su respiración acelerarse, y el sólo hecho de que su rostro estuviera tan cerca me volvían loca.

¡Muy bien! Quédense así…

Ni ella ni yo nos movimos, seguíamos mirándonos fijamente. Escuchamos el sonido de la cámara sacar la foto, y no deshicimos la pose hasta escucharlo del Director.

Listo chicas, muy buen trabajo.

Muchas gracias a usted por su trabajo. – Dijimos al mismo tiempo luego de hacer una reverencia.

Como si eso fuera poco, al hacer la reverencia noté cuán largos eran los pechos de Ucchi, y el traje de baño le quedaba un poco grande así que, aunque no lo quisiera, noté el inicio de su pezón.

Me sonrojé salvajemente, llegando a preocupar al personal. Dije que estaba todo bien y sólo tenía calor, y bueno, no estaba mintiendo en lo absoluto. Regresamos al camerino, nos vestimos y salimos del lugar.

Ucchi, ven a mi departamento.

¿E-Eh? ¿Por qué tan de repente?

Me tentaste durante toda la sesión, simplemente no te dejaré ir ahora…

¿D-De qué hablas?

Eso no importa, sólo sígueme… - La jalé del brazo hasta que llegamos a mi hogar.

Entró y se sentó "indignada" en el sofá. Cerré la puerta con pestillo y dejé las luces sin encender. Me senté a su lado, y sin previo aviso ni advertencia, me lancé hacia sus labios, besándola con desesperación y anhelo.

M-Mimo… chan… - Logró articular entre los besos.

Ucchi… te amo…

Cualquiera pensaría que decir te amo es algo apresurado, pero nos conocemos hace muchos años, y nunca he dejado de mirarla, cada día me enamoraba más de sus expresiones, su voz, su ternura y dulzura, como también de sus gracias y anécdotas, amo y atesoro cada uno de los aspectos de esta chica, quien ahora me hace la persona más feliz de este planeta al corresponder mis sentimientos.

Mimo-chan… estás algo ansiosa, ¿no crees?

Me aguanté la sesión entera, ahora déjame satisfacer mis deseos, por favor…

P-Pero… yo…

Ucchi, te lo vuelvo a repetir, a mis ojos, eres la chica más hermosa que existe en este mundo…

Mimo-chan… - Rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos. – Está bien… sigue…

Sí… - La besé nuevamente, pero esta vez fui trazando besos desde su boca hasta su cuello, mientras mis ansiosas manos desabrochaban su blusa.

Sentí sus suaves senos entre mis manos, podría hacerme adicta al tacto. El oír sus gemidos me hacían desesperar aún más. Lamí y succioné sus pezones por encima de la tela de su brasier. Los sentí endurecerse poco a poco, y los mordí con algo de fuerza. La oí gritar con un tono tan desesperado y sexy, que no soporté más y la desnudé por completo, teniendo ante mis ojos el festín de su cuerpo.

M-Mimo-chan…

Ella se cubrió su entrepierna con una de sus manos, mientras que la otra apenas cubría sus senos.

Déjame verte, Ucchi…

Pero… me da vergüenza.

¿Quieres que estemos iguales?

… - Ella asintió, lo que me causó ternura.

Está bien. – Me levanté del sillón y comencé a desvestirme rápidamente, pero lo suficientemente lento como para que ella viera.

Mimo-chan… eres hermosa… - Me dijo con un lindo sonrojo.

No más que tú, mi ángel… - Me acosté sobre ella, pero sin recargar mi peso. – Te amo… te amo mucho…

Yo también, Mimo-chan… no… Suzu-chan… - Sonrió.

Aya… - La besé con fuerza, como si nuestras lenguas estuviesen luchando dentro de la boca de la otra.

El sentir nuestros endurecidos pezones rozar contra los otros, nuestra piel calentarse con la calidez de la otra, nos fuimos volviendo una de apoco. Con mi boca fui besando todo su cuerpo, desde su cuello hasta su pecho, lamí y succioné con fuerza sus pezones. Con mi lengua bajé desde sus senos hacia su abdomen, la sentí temblar con la nueva sensación, y junto a un fuerte suspiro de su parte, me aventuré en aquel centro, húmedo y pidiendo ser devorado.

Comencé a succionar todo líquido que salía, recibiendo sus gritos de placer como respuesta. Mi lengua viajaba entre sus pliegues, labios y adentros, jugando con su entrada.

Por favor… no me molestes más…

¿Qué quieres en específico? – Le pregunté mientras continuaba sirviéndome sus jugos.

Q-Que… mhh~… quiero… tus dedos… ahh~

¿Cuántos?

D-Dos… - Gimió.

¿Dónde? – Dije, para luego morder su clítoris.

Hyaaa~! – Arqueó su espalda. – E-En mi… ahh~

¿En tu… qué?

En mi… v-va…

¿Va?

Vagi… na…

Bien~ - Inserté uno para asegurarme de que estuviera preparada, y al notar su buena reacción, inserté el otro, y comencé a mover mi mano a una velocidad gradual.

Suzu-chan… Suzu-chan… ¡Suzu-chan~!

Aya… - Mientras mi mano derecha estimulaba sus adentros, intenté seguir molestando su clítoris con mi lengua, la respuesta que me dio la encontré maravillosa. Ella dio un pequeño salto, sus piernas empezaron a temblar, aferró una de sus manos en un cojín del sofá, mientras que la otra la usó para masajear sus senos, era una imagen demasiado sexy.

No es… justo… aahh~

¿Qué… cosa? – Dije mientras seguía lamiéndola.

Yo también… a Suzu-chan…

¿Quieres hacérmelo?

Sí…

Bien. – Me acosté sobre ella, con mis caderas sobre su rostro. - ¿Está bien ahí?

Está perfecto. – Me estremecí al sentir su ansiosa lengua en mi intimidad. – Suzu… chan…

Ahh~ - Seguí estimulando su intimidad tanto con mis dedos como lengua, pero no lograba hacerlo como antes debido al placer que Ucchi me hacía sentir con su lengua. – Ya… mete… tus dedos…

A la orden~ - Metió dos dedos a la vez, sentí un poco de dolor al principio, pero se desvaneció debido a cómo me seguía proporcionando placer.

S-Suzu-chan… yo… no…

Tranquila, ya casi estoy ahí…

Moví mi mano lo más rápido que pude, mordí su clítoris un par de veces más, pero luego pasé a besarlo y succionarlo. Sentí algo venir desde mi interior, algo que estaba desesperada por sacar. Ella movía su mano tan rápido como yo, mientras que su pulgar y dedo índice frotaban mi clítoris.

S-Suzu… chan…

A…ya…

Terminé por apoyar mi trasero en ella, permitiéndole introducir completamente su lengua en mi interior. Mientras por mi parte, succioné lo más fuerte que pude su clítoris, e introduje mis dedos lo más profundo que pude.

Debido a la debilidad corporal que sentía, no logré sujetarme correctamente, por lo que terminé cayendo al suelo desde el sillón.

Suzu-chan… ¿estás bien? – Preguntó preocupada.

Sí… dolió un poco, pero estoy bien, hehe.

Mou… - Se acercó y me ayudó a levantarme.

¿Cómo te sientes? – Le pregunté.

Bien… me siento muy bien. – Apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho. - ¿Qué hay de ti?

Me siento bien, algo cansada… pero bien. – Sonreí.

Te amo, Suzu-chan… no sabes cuánto…

Y yo a ti, y por eso mismo… ni pienses en casarte con un hombre, ¿entendiste?

Pero… tengo que casarme con alguien… mi madre me matará si no lo hago… - Dijo algo preocupada.

De eso me encargo yo…

¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Hehe~ Es un secreto. – Sonreí.

Mou! Suzu-chan~

Hehe~

 _"Con el tiempo te diré… cuán feliz me harías… si te casaras conmigo, mi adorada Uchida Aya"_

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **MimoUcchi :') ¿qué les pareció? xD aosjajsjas Oneshot pedido por Kohitsucchi ewe aosjasjasjo espero te haya gustado xD esperen ansiosos los próximos y gracias por leer! :D**


	17. El aposento de la princesa Part 2

¿Cómo van las cosas con la señorita?

¿P-Podrías evitar mencionar el tema mientras estemos de guardia?

Ara~ Pensé que al ser tu amiga me tendrías más confianza, pero por lo que veo no es así... - Fingió tristeza.

Nozomi, ya sabes que no caigo en tus trucos...

Ahora no lo haces, antes era realmente divertido el manipularte, hehe..

Al menos admites que me estabas manipulando. - Suspiré.

Pero... Umi-chan, siento que desde que empezaste a salir con Maki-chan te has vuelto más...consciente de tu alrededor...

¿Qué dices? Siempre lo he estado.

Lo digo en otro sentido, es como si ya no fueras tan densa. - Río.

¿P-Por qué lo dices?

Porque fuiste capaz de notar mis sentimientos por Elichi, ¿o acaso soy muy obvia?

Creo que sí lo eres. Es sólo que Eli es algo despistada respecto a este tipo de cosas...

Suenas como toda una experta en el romance, Umi-chan sensei~

N-Nozomi... - Me sonrojé ante su burla.

Creo que ahora comprendo el por qué Maki-chan ama molestarte, hehe

Llevas un par de meses trabajando aquí como entrenadora de guardias junto a Eli, no puedo creer lo rápido que ganaste la confianza de Maki. - Suspiré.

¿Celosa? - Sonrió.

P-Por supuesto que no. - Desvié la mirada.

¿Mmm~?

Nozomi, si sigues jugando con ella de esa manera harás que se desmaye de la vergüenza.

Elichi... - La noté sonrojarse un poco, pero para mi fue un alivio el que llegara.

¿Cómo va todo, Umi?

Bien... - Hice una reverencia.

Me alegra escucharlo, por cierto, tengo que hablar contigo un momento, Nozomi...

S-Sí...

Sígueme. - Sonríe, me guiña el ojo y se aleja junto a Nozomi.

Esas dos. Me pregunto cuándo se darán cuenta de que sienten lo mismo.

Suenas como toda una experta, Umi.

M-Maki...

He estado queriendo verte, y tener un tiemp a solas. - Susurró lo último en mi oreja.

N-No hagas eso...

¿Qué pasará si lo sigo haciendo?

¿Enserio quieres comprobarlo?

¿U-Umi?

No me provoques... Maki... - Nos adentramos a su habitación, cerré la puerta, y la tiré contra la cama, quedando yo sobre ella.

Estás algo impaciente... Me gusta. - Rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos.

Y tú no te quedas atrás, Maki... - Siento sus manos acariciar mi rostro con gentileza.

Tienes una piel tan suave...unos labios tan tersos y...un cuerpo que me encanta...

Deberías llamarte "manos traviesas"...

¿Lo dices por la forma en que te toco? Entonces tú serías una pervertida... - Me sonríe seductoramente.

Si se debe a la forma en que te saboreo, entonces lo admito. Tú eres la única a la que dejo ver este lado tan desvergonzado...

Cállate y empieza...me has tenido sin atención durante una semana.

A la orden, mi princesa.

Me deshago de su vestido, y la dejo sólo en ropa interior. Acerco mi rostro al suyo, e invado su boca con mi lengua, bajo mis manos hasta su seno izquierdo y lo aprieto con fuerza, deleitándome con su melodiosa voz.

Empecé a besar su cuello y trazar círculos con mi lengua cerca de sus pechos. Levanté el brasier y posé mi cara entre sus pechos, inhalando esa embriagadora esencia proveniente de su cuerpo. Mordí, lamí y succioné con fuerza sus pezones, mientras mis manos se encargaban de estimular su entrepierna por sobre las bragas.

U-Umi...

Su voz era tan atractiva y sexy que me encendió por completo. Me aparté de ella y deshice de mi propia ropa, quedando tal y como fui traída al mundo. Bajé la vista y logré ver aquel amigo mío levantado con orgullo, miré a la chica frente a mí, ella tragó saliva para después morderse el labio, y me lanzó una mirada apasionada.

Me acerqué con lentitud a la cama, sirviendome aquel festín con mis ojos e imaginación. Ella me dio la espalda, apartó sus bragas por completo del camino, levantó su trasero, y con su mano derecha, abrió ampliamente sus labios vaginales, mientras asomando su cabeza desde un costado me ruega penetrarla.

Veo su humedad desbordarse y mojar las sábanas, agarro con fuerza sus glúteos, los masajeo a mi antojo mientras rozo mi miembro contra su intimidad. Aumento la velocidad hasta asegurarme de sentir la humedad suficiente.

Por favor... Tómame ahora... - Mientras seguía rozando nuestras intimidades, la penetro sin avisarle, encontrándome con una apretada y algo dolorosa embestida, pero que con el paso de los segundos me fue otorgando el placer que necesitaba. - No tan...fuerte...

Gimió, gritó y su respiración se aceleró. Invadi sus adentros lo más rápido que pude, extendí mis brazos hacia sus senos y los masajeé mientras le daba embestidas. Luego, tomé sus brazos y los jalé hacia mí, haciéndola arquear su espalda hacia atrás. Podía escuchar sus senos golpeándose entre sí y con su misma piel. Aceleré mis movimientos hasta que me dolieran las piernas.

Umi, ya casi...

Un poco más... Sólo un poco más...

Con las últimas fuerzas que poseía, terminé por venirme dentro de ella, disfrutando la liberación y éxtasis de mi cuerpo. Caí sobre ella, aún invadiendo su interior, cansada y sudada, pero con ganas de seguir haciéndola mía.

Maki, ¿estás bien?

Sí, un poco cansada...

Eehm... ¿Te gustaría continuar?

¿Eh? ¿Estás segura?

Sí, te compensaré la semana completa que estuvimos sin vernos...

Está bien. - Me sonrió. - Entonces, yo quiero estar arriba esta vez...

Me parece bien. - Besé sus labios.

Déjame ayudarte a animar a tu amiguito... - Se arrodilló frente a mí y dirigió su boca a mi descansado miembro, el cual al sentir la húmeda, cálida y entrenada lengua de Maki, despertó en cuestión de segundos.

Parece que estás lista, hehe~

Para ti siempre lo estoy... - La acerco a mí y la beso.

Aquí voy, Umi...

Posiciona sus caderas sobre mi entrepierna, y las baja lentamente hasta hacer coincidir mi miembro con su entrada. Apoya ambas manos en mis costados, y con rapidez sube y baja sus caderas, dejándome entrar más profundo de lo usual.

Se siente genial...estar dentro de ti, Maki...

Lo mismo...digo... Mhh~ - Besó mis labios torpemente mientras reanudaba sus movimientos. - Me encanta sentirte...

¿Por qué demonios debes ser tan sexy?

Ahh~

Me aferré a sus caderas, y empecé a embestirla desde abajo, coordinando nuestros movimientos, llegamos al punto de gritar el nombre de la otra mientras llegábamos al clímax.

Umi... - Aún montándome, me besó con ternura. - Te amo...

Maki... - La abracé con fuerza. - Yo también te amo...

Nunca pensé que serías capaz de decirlo sin que te diera vergüenza. - Sonrió.

D-Dejemos eso de lado. - Aparté la mirada.

Mou... no cambias, ¿eh? Pero así me gustas... - Pasó su dedo desde mis labios hasta mi abdomen.

No me provoques... ya te lo dije antes. - Agarré sus nalgas.

¿Eso es un reto?

Tu dime si lo es...

Mhh~

...

...

Mou... no puedo creer que aún lo estén haciendo.

Elichi, es normal que dos personas enamoradas disfruten hacerlo, ¿no crees?

No me des esa sonrisa, no caeré en tus encantos, Nozomi.

Ara~… Elichi, ¿has caído alguna vez en ellos? - Me acerco lentamente a ella hasta acorralarla en una pared.

P-Pues... no...

No sabes mentir, Elichi~

N-No juegues conmigo. - Desvió la mirada.

¿O qué? - Puse mis dedos en sus labios. - ¿Qué haría Elichi?

Nozomi...

Me abraza fuertemente, sorprendiéndome por un momento. - Por favor no juegues conmigo... no cuando siento cosas por ti, me confundes si lo haces...

¿Elichi?

Si puedes aceptar mis sentimientos, te dejaré hacer lo que quieras conmigo, pero si no es así, por favor no juegues con mi corazón. - Se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos.

Elichi... - Le sonreí. - Ven acá... - Abrí mis brazos.

Nozomi... - Ella se lanzó a ellos.

Me gustas, Elichi... desde el primer día en que te vi tomé un interés por ti...

Nozomi. - Me besa torpe pero tiernamente. - Tú también me gustas.

Es bueno oírlo. - Le devolví el beso.

Ne, Nozomi... sé que puede ser algo repentino pero...

¿Mm? ¿Qué sucede?

Mira... siéntelo... - Toma mi mano y la dirige a su entrepierna.

¿E-Elichi? ¿Qué es esto?

Mhh~ - Frotó mi mano contra algo duro. - No creo sea necesario explicarlo, ¿o sí?

Elichi... - Me acerqué a ella y empecé a frotar "eso" con más fuerza.

Nozo... mi... - Ella apoyó sus manos en la pared. - Sácalo... quiero sentir tus manos directamente...

Pero, ¿y si alguien nos descubre?

Tranquila, nadie vendrá dentro de una hora, tiempo suficiente para hacerte mía...

Eli... chi... - Me agaché frente a ella, y cuidadosamente bajé sus pantalones, dejando a la vista aquel largo y grueso miembro. Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse, y mi cuerpo calentarse.

Lamelo...

Sí. - Con mi mano derecha lo agarré, frotándolo gentilmente. Luego, comencé por lamer la punta, trazando círculos alrededor de su glande. El escuchar sus gemidos era algo nuevo y adictivo para mí.

Poco a poco fui metiendo aquel miembro dentro de mi boca, aunque costó un poco debido a su tamaño. Lo metí y saqué de mi boca rápidamente, pero al parecer eso no bastaba para Elichi. Ella aferró sus manos en mi cabeza, y la jaló hacia ella, provocando que el miembro llegara aún más profundo.

Nozomi... Nozomi... - Gimió mi nombre entre roce y roce dentro de mi boca. - Eres buena... Nozomi... - Se detuvo unos segundos, parecía algo molesta. - ¿Tienes experiencia?

No Elichi, tú eres la primera. - La miré seriamente, ella sonrió y me indicó que me levantara.

Date vuelta y apoya tus manos contra la pared.

Sí. - Hice lo pedido, y en segundos ella se había desecho de mis pantalones y bragas.

Disfrutemos esto, Nozomi.

Ahh~ - Introdujo su miembro de una sola vez en mí, el dolor era algo intenso, pero cesó a medida que ella me embestía.

Nozomi... se siente muy bien... Nozomi... - Mordió mi cuello, lo besó y lamió mi oreja, todo esto mientras me iba convirtiendo en un completo desastre.

Eli... chi... - Extendí mi trasero hacia atrás, provocando que su miembro llegara aún más profundo. - Más rápido Elichi...

A la orden... - Se aferró de mis caderas, y empezó a penetrarme más rápido y más duro, haciéndome gritar entre cada roce.

Cuida tu voz... no queremos interrumpir a las chicas ahí dentro.

Lo haces... difícil...

Lo sé ~ - Su mano derecha bajó hasta mi entrepierna, y mientras me penetraba, acarició y jugó con mi clítoris.

Hyaaa~! - Arqueé mi espalda ante el fuerte estímulo.

Sentí que algo venía, algo fuerte, y estaba ansiosa por sentirlo. Elichi aumentó su fuerza entre cada embestida, y de un momento a otro, sentí su carga ser liberada en mi interior, y junto a eso, un líquido transparente salió de mí, cayendo gran parte de su semen en el piso.

Nos van... a regañar por ensuciar el piso... - Dije.

Descuida, lo limpiaré en un rato. - Me besa. - Gracias Nozomi.

Cuando quieras, Elichi.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? ewe hasta ahora estoy al día con los pedidos xD por ahí me pudieron un NozoRin, e incluso un NicoEli OwO skdkjsdj espero les haya gustado c: gracias y espero se pasen por mi página.**


	18. Si la amas, déjala ir

Por circunstancias que aún desconozco, Kotori, mi mejor amiga desde que tenía cinco años, se vino a vivir conmigo. Las cosas han sido bastante confusas todo este tiempo, hace un par de meses vivo sola en un departamento cercano a la Universidad, mis padres lo pagan por mí mientras yo sólo me preocupo de mis estudios, entrenar, y seguir mis viejas tradiciones.

Todo esto ocurrió hace más menos una semana, me estaba preparando para dormir, cuando siento que alguien golpea frenéticamente la puerta. Veo de quién se trata y abro la puerta inmediatamente al verla llorando. Cuando la dejo entrar, se abalanza sobre mí, y empieza a llorar como una niña pequeña.

Cuando intenté preguntarle qué le había pasado, no recibí más que silencio de su parte, y hasta el día de hoy ha estado evitando el tema, supongo que es mejor darle su tiempo, estoy segura lo necesita, sobre todo por el estado en el que llegó aquel día. Intento no hablarle de sus padres, pues deduje se trataba de ellos el problema.

Kotori no estaba asistiendo a la Universidad, aún estaba esperando los resultados de su postulación en Europa, pero para ser sincera, ninguna de nosotras quería que se fuera, y creo ser la más egoísta en ese sentido, me avergüenzo de tener estos pensamientos, de quererla sólo para mí, y lo hago aun sabiendo que ser modista es el mayor sueño de Kotori.

Kotori, iré a estudiar a la biblioteca, puedes prepararte lo que quieras mientras no estoy.

Está bien, gracias Umi-chan. – Me contestó en su tono usual, aunque no tan energético como antes.

Adiós, nos vemos. – Salgo del departamento en dirección a la biblioteca.

De camino voy repasando en mi mente lo pasado en la clase de hoy. Estoy estudiando literatura moderna inglesa, me encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con el mundo de los libros, además de especializarme en la cultura japonesa tradicional. Estoy recién en mi primer año, y la verdad he disfrutado cada día cursándolo. La clase de hoy trató de los mayores exponentes de la literatura, fue algo bastante interesante e innovador para mí y mis compañeros, incluso hicimos un pequeño debate respecto a los aportes de cada autor, fue algo realmente enriquecedor.

Me detengo frente a una tienda cerca de la biblioteca, una pastelería. En su vitrina diviso un cheesecake, uno bastante grande y barato, así que decidí dejarlo encargado para venir a buscarlo después.

Entré a la biblioteca y busqué los libros que quería, me dijeron que podía llevármelos por una semana, y como eran bastantes, decidí pedirlos prestados. Al tener la oportunidad de estudiarlos en casa, me dediqué a recopilar información de diccionarios y enciclopedias basadas en lo que estoy estudiando, y encontré unas muy buenas.

Estuve alrededor de una hora leyendo y mis ojos ya empezaban a doler, todo esto pasó porque olvidé traer mis lentes. Bostecé algo cansada, y me llevé el lote de libros conmigo fuera de la biblioteca luego de haber hecho el registro de préstamo. Pasé por la pastelería a buscar el pedido, lo pagué, y caminé a casa.

Supongo que llegaré más temprano de lo usual… - Dije en voz alta mientras veía la hora en mi reloj, eran alrededor de las 7 pm, cuando usualmente yo llegaba alrededor de las 9 pm, así es, estudiaba todos los días al menos unas dos o tres horas, por lo tanto, esto era raro en mí.

Giro la perilla para entrar a mi hogar, y no veo a Kotori por ningún lado. Entro silenciosamente pensando que pudo haber salido o estar durmiendo. Dejé el pastel en el refrigerador, y los libros los llevé a mi habitación. Cuando salí de ordenar todo, empecé a buscar a Kotori por el departamento, busqué por todos lados excepto su habitación, sin embargo, tenía el presentimiento de que no debía entrar ahí, una sensación extraña, pero me atreví de todas formas.

U…mi… chan…

¿Eh? – Susurré con sorpresa al escuchar mi nombre de esa forma.

Umi… chan…

¿Kotori? – Entre abrí la puerta de su habitación, ahí estaba ella, una escena que me sorprendió en sobre manera.

Umi… chan… más… más…

 _"¿Q-Qué está… haciendo?" – Retrocedí ante tal imagen. – "N-No puedo creerlo…" – Pensé._

Umi… chan… sólo un… poco más…

Kotori… - Volví a acercarme a la puerta, esta vez prestando atención a todo lo que ella hacía y decía.

 _"Soy lo peor… no debería estarla espiando de esta forma… pero… no puedo evitarlo…"_

Umi-chan… Umi-chan… ahh~

Kotori… - Me arrodillé frente a la puerta, con ganas de ir y hacer algo para cesar su dolor y necesidad, pero no lograba mover un músculo, sólo el de mi ansiosa mano, buscando entre mis pantalones lo que me haría cruzar una gran línea.

Umi… chan… mhh~

Ella estaba acostada boca abajo sobre su cama, la cual daba en dirección a la puerta directamente. Su trasero estaba desnudo y levantado, sus bragas estaban a la altura de sus rodillas, su mano derecha acariciaba sus labios inferiores y clítoris, mientras la otra insertaba sus dedos en su intimidad, y mientras ella hacía todo eso, gritaba mi nombre, mi nombre… ella gritaba mi nombre, no creo poder soportarlo más, aunque ella me odie por hacer esto, si no lo hago creo que me volveré loca.

Kotori… - Me levanté de mi lugar, abrí la puerta despacio, y corrí hacia ella, invadiendo su intimidad con mi lengua.

Hyaa~! ¿U-Umi-chan? ¿Qué ha…ces?... s-suéltame… - Intentó forcejear.

Lo siento… pero no puedo… - Sorbí sus jugos. – No después de verte así…

Ahh~… espera… espe…ra…

Por favor, déjame hacértelo… no aguanto más…

P-Pero… tú… pensé que te gustaba… ahh~… E-Eli-chan…

A Eli la veo como un modelo a seguir… la quiero, pero como una amiga o hermana mayor… pero a ti… yo… yo…

Umi… chan… - Gimió aún más fuerte cuando inserté mis dedos en ella.

A la que quiero eres tú, Kotori…

Umi… chan… - Levantó su torso para llegar a mi rostro, en ese momento, me besó fervientemente, aferrando sus dedos en mi cabello. – Te quiero… te quiero mucho…

Kotori… yo también… - La tacleé a la cama, y me puse sobre ella.

Comencé a besarla sin aguantarme nada, mis labios eran mordidos y saboreados por ella, mientras que mi lengua luchaba con la suya para ver quién era la dominante. Bajé mis manos a sus senos, los estrujé y acaricie con fuerza, provocando sus hermosos y sexys gemidos, los que chocaban contra mi oreja izquierda. Lamí sus senos y abdomen hasta bajar a su intimidad, y poder saborearla una vez más.

Ahh~! – Fue lo que recibí como respuesta, por lo que continúe con más ganas.

Mi pulgar se dedicaba a molestar su hinchado clítoris, mientras mis labios y lenguas exploraban su centro. Al notar que yo también estaba excitada, me desnudé sin detener mi estimulación hacia ella, fue algo difícil, pero logré conseguirlo.

Al estar completamente desnuda, me separé de ella y junté nuestros centros, empecé a friccionar lo más rápido y fuerte que pude, y debo decir que el placer y leve dolor sentido por el roce entre nuestros clítoris, es algo de lo que me volvería adicta en poco tiempo.

Un fuerte grito por parte de ambas indicó el fin del acto. Me recosté junto a una avergonzada Kotori, mientras yo me preguntaba por qué mi yo usual no salió a flote en ese momento, donde me avergonzaría y sería incapaz de tocarla o tomar la iniciativa, supongo que lo erótico del momento me envolvió y permitió actuar de esa forma.

Umi-chan… - Tomó mi mano una vez estabilizó su respiración. – Gracias…

¿De qué? – La miré curiosa.

Por permitirme estar aquí desde aquel día, sin preguntarme más allá de lo debido, por no juzgarme, por no abandonarme, por soportarme… y ahora… por amarme… - Me besa. – Te amo… Umi-chan… aunque sea algo pronto para decirlo, realmente te amo…

Kotori… - La abrazo. – Aunque he estado preocupada por ti todos estos días, el hecho de tenerte a mi lado me hace realmente feliz, nunca pensé llegaría el día en que pudiera hacer esto, porque… aunque me avergüence decirlo, te deseaba tanto que… no pude controlarme… me arriesgué a que me odiaras si te lo hacía, pero el hecho de que sientas lo mismo que yo, me alivia y alegra al mismo tiempo, te amo… Kotori…

Umi-chan… - Devuelve el abrazo. – Si eres así de injusta… no podré irme a Paris…

Kotori… - Apreté el abrazo. – Si te soy sincera… desearía que te quedaras aquí… conmigo…

Umi-chan…

Pero… no puedo ser egoísta, el ir a estudiar allá es tu mayor sueño, y no quiero ser alguien que te impida realizarlo, por más que me duela o te extrañe, deseo que cumplas tu sueño…

Es algo contradictorio, ¿no crees? – Rió.

Lo sé, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer… mucho menos cuando se trata de tu felicidad… - Beso su frente. – Tú decides qué hacer…

Umi-chan… - Besa mis labios. - ¿Estás segura?

Sí, no importa cuánto tiempo pase… te esperaré…

Mou… - Hunde su rostro en mi pecho. – Umi-chan no… baka…

Kotori… - Acaricio su cabello mientras la oigo sollozar. - ¿Era eso lo que te preocupaba?

Sí, verás… - Se separa de mí. – Me iré a Europa en un mes…

¿Qué?

Me aceptaron en la Universidad… pero… no sabía cómo decírtelo, no sabía qué hacer así que… decidí venir aquí…

Kotori…

Lo siento… realmente lo siento, lamento no habértelo dicho antes… yo… yo…

Kotori… - La abrazo, y no pude evitar soltar mis lágrimas. – Kotori…

Umi-chan… - Ella se me unió en el llanto. – Si tan sólo pudiera llevarte conmigo…

… - Volví a besarla, pero esta vez, intenté hacerlo de tal forma que lograra hacerle saber mis sentimientos.

 _"No quiero que te vayas…"_

Umi…chan…

 _"Quédate conmigo… quédate aquí, Kotori…"_

Más… quiero más… Umi-chan…

 _"Pero… debes irte, debes cumplir tu sueño… no puedo ser egoísta…"_

Mmh~… más abajo… ahí… justo ahí…

 _"¿Qué debo hacer? Si te vas de mi lado no estoy segura de poder sobrevivir… sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido…"_

Umi… chan… te amo…

 _"¿Por qué tiene que ser tan duro?... ¿por qué no puedo simplemente dejarlo todo e irme contigo?"_

Te amo… te amo… ahh~

 _"Kotori… Kotori… Kotori… ¡KOTORI!"_

¡Umi-chan!... Ahh~!

 _"Kotori… te amo…"_

Aprovechemos nuestro tiempo juntas… por favor… - Me dijo, con sus ojos llorosos.

Sí… - La volví a besar, hundiendo mi tristeza en lo más profundo de mi ser.

 _"Si la vas a dejar ir… al menos hazlo con una sonrisa…"_

Te amo… y siempre lo haré… - Me besa.

Te esperaré… eso tenlo seguro… - La abracé.

Volveré pronto… ten paciencia, ¿sí?

Sí, la tendré…

Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… Umi-chan…

Y tú a mí, Kotori…

 _"Si amas a alguien… déjalo ir… si es tuyo, volverá…"_

Te esperaré… lo que sea necesario… Kotori…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Umi-chan :'( ¿Qué les pareció? Al fin tenemos KotoUmi xD Gracias por leer y pásense a la página cuando gusten :D**


	19. Si la amas, déjala ir Part 2

Dos años después.

 **UMI PDV**

Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde aquella triste y dolorosa despedida. El verla alejarse de mi lado realmente me rompió el corazón; hasta el día de hoy no he logrado sacármela de la cabeza, y no es como si quisiera hacerlo, después de todo, nos prometimos mutuamente el tener paciencia y esperar con ansias nuestro próximo encuentro.

Las chicas han estado cuidando de mí de vez en cuando debido a lo preocupadas que estaban, en especial Honoka, quien a pesar de su torpeza y lo despistada que suele ser, ha sido un gran apoyo emocional para mí, al igual que las demás.

Por cierto, acabo de recordar algo-nya~

Rin, Nozomi y yo estábamos almorzando en un restaurante cerca de nuestra universidad. Coincidimos en la misma universidad, aunque claro, en carreras totalmente distintas. La mayor de nosotras, Nozomi, estudia astrología y física, Rin, está en el programa de preparadores físicos del país, mientras que yo me fui por el lado de la literatura.

¿Qué recordaste, Rin-chan?

Que la próxima semana es el cumpleaños de Kotori-chan nya~

¡S-Shhh! Rin-chan… - La regañó Nozomi. - ¿Qué acordamos sobre mencionar a esa persona frente a ya sabes quién?

¡Oh! ¡Lo siento-nya!

Descuida, no tienes por qué disculparte. – Sonreí débilmente.

El solo hecho de que me mencionen a Kotori produce un dolor en mi pecho. La extraño tanto, demasiado, no creo poder soportar otro año sin verla. Apenas nos comunicamos por mensajes y una que otra llamada, pero no es suficiente, necesito abrazarla, besarla, tenerla junto a mí, sentir su calor, y una simple llamada no sacia aquello.

Cuando hemos sentido la necesidad, y aunque me de mucha vergüenza admitirlo, hemos tenido sexo por teléfono; el solo hecho de recordar su voz y respiración agitada mientras me relataba lo que hacía me hacen sentir algo acalorada. Algunas veces la deseo tanto que no puedo soportarlo. Desde el momento que se fue, siento que falta algo en mí, es como si ella se hubiera llevado parte de mí consigo, pero no me dejó nada de ella para recordarla.

Me pregunto cómo estará ahora, cuán cambiado estará su cuerpo, qué tan maduro se verá su rostro, cuán hermosa estará luego de dos años. En mi mente intento reflejar su apariencia de hace dos años atrás, e intento añadirle un poco de imaginación, su busto un poco más grande, su estatura, su peinado, su voz, tengo una enorme curiosidad por saber todo eso.

¿Umi-chan? ¿Estás bien? – La voz de Nozomi me sacó de mis pensamientos.

¿Eh? Ahh… s-sí, estoy bien… - Sonreí débilmente.

… - Me miró preocupada, bastante preocupada.

Ne, Umi-chan, ¿te gustaría ver a Kotori-chan? – Preguntó Rin.

Por supuesto. – Apreté mis puños. – Haría lo que fuera con tal de verla… - Mi voz se quebró un poco al final de aquella frase, aumentando la preocupación de las chicas frente a mí.

Umi-chan, sabes que puedes dejar fluir todo cuando estás con nosotras, ¿no?

Sí-nya… si Umi-chan quiere desahogarse aquí estamos para ella-nya…

Gracias… chicas… - Y de la nada, comencé a sentir mis lágrimas deslizarse por mis mejillas.

Umi-chan… - Nozomi, tan maternal como siempre, se sienta a mi lado y me abraza gentilmente, mientras acaricia mi cabeza como si fuera una niña.

Rin me observaba detenidamente y me ofrecía un pañuelo cada cierto rato, incluso se ofreció a limpiar mis lágrimas y darme un poco de agua. En estos momentos agradezco que el lugar donde estamos sentadas esté alejado del resto.

El resto del almuerzo lo pasamos conversando sobre variados temas. Acordamos hacer una junta con las demás chicas durante la semana, algo a lo que accedí por primera vez luego de tantos años.

¡Entonces nos vemos el viernes-nya!

Sí, nos vemos… por favor cuídate Umi-chan, cualquier cosa nos dices…

Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta. – Sonreí.

Bien, nos vemos… - Y así se marcharon.

 _"Kotori… ¿Qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos?"_

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del mundo, Paris, 4 pm.

 **KOTORI PDV**

Minami-san, ¿están listos los trajes que le pedí?

Sí, están listos, sólo le agregué un par de detalles finales. – Sonreí.

Muy bien, puede descansar por el resto del día… por cierto, tendrá lunes y martes libre de la próxima semana, considérelo como un premio y… un regalo de cumpleaños… - Sonrió el hombre.

¿Enserio? Muchas gracias Dimitri-san… - Hice una reverencia.

No hay problema, ahora ve y disfruta tu juventud. – Rió.

Gracias, hasta pronto.

Salí rápidamente de la Universidad para dirigirme al departamento donde me estaba hospedando. Si bien es algo caro arrendar algo por este sector de la ciudad, no me quejo debido a la hermosa vista que tengo de la torre Eiffel.

Quizás debería llamar a Umi-chan… - Tomé ansiosa mi celular, pero me detuve antes de marcar su número. – O mejor no… - Sonreí débilmente.

No quiero volver a molestarla, no quiero volver a recordarle que estamos separadas, que nos extrañamos, que deseamos vernos bajo cualquier medio. Ahora que lo pienso, quizás lo único que he estado provocando es hacerle daño con todas esas llamadas, mensajes y noches especiales, digo… ¿quién disfrutaría este tipo de relación? No es sana, para nada sana… no hacemos más que sufrir.

Suspiré con pesadez y decidí acostarme para tomar una siesta; al menos la cama era lo suficientemente cómoda como para quedarme dormida de inmediato.

Mi rutina no era nada fuera de lo normal. Me levantaba todos los días a las 6 am para llegar a la Universidad alrededor de las 8. Tenía clases desde las 8 am hasta las 3 pm de lunes a viernes, y una que otra clase los sábados, pero usualmente eran talleres. Ya estoy en mi segundo año, así que estoy bastante acostumbrada a lo que me rodea y a cómo funcionan las cosas por este país.

Durante mis viajes y excursiones he tenido la oportunidad de viajar a Italia, específicamente Roma y Venecia, y debo decir que quedé maravillada con todo lo que veía.

Hay veces en que cuestiono mis decisiones, por ejemplo, ¿por qué decidí ir a Italia cuando pude haber ido a Japón? ¿Acaso visitar otro país es más importante que mi supuesta relación con Umi-chan? Cuando empiezo con este jueguito mental, no hago más que torturarme, me siento culpable, tonta y desganada, realmente me gustaría volver a verla, su sonrisa, su hermoso cabello, su voz, todo de ella me encanta.

Sin darme cuenta, comencé a recordar aquellas veces en que pudimos hacerlo antes de que me fuera de Japón, sólo tuvimos un mes para estar juntas como pareja, pero fue el suficiente para darnos cuenta de cuánto nos amábamos. Sentí mis manos bajar por mi abdomen y trazar caricias alrededor de mi entrepierna. Necesitaba saciar este apetito, necesitaba sentir sus manos sobre mí, sus labios sobre los míos, su voz resonando en mis oídos, su respiración agitada chocar contra mi rostro, sus ojos clavados a los míos con pasión y amor, algo que realmente extraño y anhelo de todo corazón.

Umi… chan… - Gemí, mientras mis lágrimas caían debido a toda la frustración que me provocaba el tan solo pronunciar su nombre.

* * *

Japón, dos días antes del cumpleaños de Kotori.

 **UMI PDV**

¡¿Qué?!

Lo que oíste, te irás a Paris esta noche…

P-Pero… Eli… de dónde sacaré todo ese dinero… - Respondí nerviosa.

Sobre eso… verás… - Miró a Nozomi.

Umi-chan, verás… con las chicas tuvimos una reunión sin ti el otro día, y conversamos sobre este tema… - Suspiró. – Queremos enviarte a Paris por unos días, serás nuestro regalo de cumpleaños para Kotori-chan. – Sonrió.

P-Pero… yo…

¿Quieres verla? – Preguntó Nico.

Por supuesto. – Respondí.

Entonces, ¿por qué dudas? Si te sientes mal por lo del dinero, puedes devolvérnoslo de apoco, pero tómalo como un regalo que le hacemos a Kotori, y a ti…

Maki… - Sonreí, al borde de las lágrimas.

Estamos cansadas de verte sufrir, y nos imaginamos cuánto más debe estar sufriendo ella allá sola… - Replicó Hanayo.

Chicas…

Umi-chan, confía en nosotras, confía en tus sentimientos, confía en Kotori-chan, sé que todo saldrá bien y que esa pequeña visita que le harás, será la prueba de que su relación y amor hacia la otra sigue intacto…

Honoka… - La abracé, y me largué a llorar. – Son unas entrometidas…

Lo sabemos… - Respondió Eli.

Pero… por eso las quiero… gracias…

No hay de qué, Umi-chan/Umi…

Pero, ¿cómo sabré dónde está?

Respecto a eso, logré averiguar su dirección sin que ella sospechara… - Dijo Hanayo.

¡Oh~! – Exclamaron las demás.

Te la daré de inmediato.

Muchas gracias chicas, realmente… muchas gracias…

No hay de qué, solo diviértete y consiéntela…

Lo haré… - Sonreí.

* * *

Paris, 12 de septiembre, 10 am.

 **KOTORI PDV**

Me levanté alrededor de las 8 am. Recibí llamadas de mis padres, Honoka-chan y las chicas, pero la llamada que más estaba esperando nunca llegó.

No importa… debe estar entrenando o algo parecido… - Sonreí débilmente. – Es normal pensar que ya no soy su prioridad… es más, ¿alguna vez lo fui?

Golpeé mi rostro con ambas manos para deshacerme de aquellos pensamientos. Suspiré y me dirigí a preparar el desayuno.

La mañana pasó bastante tranquila y normal, pero debía admitirlo, me sentía sola, realmente sola, abandonada, triste y confundida por no haber recibido ninguna llamada de la persona a la que sigo llamando mi novia.

Sentí la puerta del departamento ser golpeada, sequé mis lágrimas y me dirigí a abrirla. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al encontrar a la persona que tanto he extrañado frente a mi puerta, con una gran sonrisa y un hermoso ramo de flores.

Feliz cumpleaños, Kotori…

Umi… chan…

Entró, dejó el ramo sobre un estante, cerró la puerta con seguro, me tomó en sus brazos y me dirigió al sofá. Una vez allí, logré ver cómo sus lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas, su sonrisa era algo forzada, pero sus ojos me mostraban cuán feliz estaba de verme.

Me abraza con fuerza y hunde su rostro en mi cuello, depositando leves besos en él. Me vuelve a mirar y besa mis labios, con un hambre y pasión indescriptibles.

Kotori… - Me besa. – Kotori…

Umi-chan… - Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos para acercarla más a mí. – Te extrañé tanto…

Yo también… no sabes cuánto… - No se tomó el tiempo para desabrochar mi blusa, solo tomó ambos extremos y rompió los botones, pero no me importó en lo absoluto. – Kotori… - Al sentir sus húmedos labios sobre mis pechos, me sobresalté.

Mhh~ - Aferré mis manos a su cabello, el cual estaba un poco más corto que la última vez que la vi. – Rodeé su cadera con mis piernas, apegándola por completo a mí.

Mi Kotori… te amo tanto… - Se deshizo de mi brasier y falda, dejando mi cuerpo cubierto únicamente por mis bragas.

Ahhh~! – Gemí al sentir sus labios y lengua jugar con mis pezones, mientras su mano derecha viajaba lentamente hacia mi entrepierna. – Tócame más… por favor…

Sí… - Apartó mis bragas, y sin duda alguna comenzó a acariciar mis labios vaginales.

Ahh~… así… más… arriba…

Sí… - Su mirada, tan pasional y llena de amor, me hacía sentir tan segura y amada, que no pude evitar llorar de la felicidad. - ¿Estás bien?

Sí… es solo que… me alegra tanto verte otra vez… Umi-chan…

A mí también, te extrañaba tanto…

Ahh~~ - Sentí sus labios besar mi centro.

Kotori… te amo… - Sus movimientos se volvieron más y más agresivos. Introdujo dos de sus dedos mientras succionaba mis jugos y lamía mi clítoris.

Umi-chan… ya casi…

Hazlo… quiero verte…

¡Mm… mhhh… ahhh~!

Kotori… - Me abrazó con ternura, acarició mi sudada frente, y la besó. – Feliz cumpleaños, amor…

Esto… no es un sueño, ¿verdad?

No lo es… te puedo asegurar que no lo es…

Me alegra oírlo… te amo… Umi-chan…

Y yo a ti, Kotori…

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Feliz cumpleaños Kotori (^8^) espero les haya gustado! Sé que lo escribí un poco atrasada xD pero cumplí con hacerlo oasjoasjsa muchas gracias y nos vemos en la próxima actualización c:**


	20. Un amor que resultó ser correspondido

Habían pasado un par de días desde que las chicas de μ's regresaron desde estados unidos. A penas todo regresó a la "normalidad" después de su repentina fama, ahora las nueve integrantes se encontraban en un gran dilema, ¿qué hacer con μ's de ahora en adelante? Si bien ya lo habían decidido, todo lo que ha pasado las ha hecho volver a dudar sobre aquella decisión previa.

Nozomi, Eli y Nico se encontraban en el departamento de la última, bebiendo té y conversando sobre todo lo sucedido. Con una llamada múltiple, conversaron con las demás integrantes acerca de la posible decisión, pero por más que lo intentaran, no parecían llegar a un acuerdo.

\- Creo que todo depende de Honoka…

\- No lo creo Nicocchi, si bien sabemos que Honoka-chan es nuestra líder, el poner toda esa presión en ella no es lo más sabio…

\- Nozomi tiene razón, nosotras como las mayores del grupo debemos encontrar una solución que sabremos beneficiará o asegurará el bienestar de las demás, no podemos ser egoístas… - Suspiró Eli.

\- En ese caso, no nos queda más que esperar para escuchar la opinión de las demás… - Nico comenzaba a mostrar su falta de paciencia, y aunque sus acompañantes lo notaron, decidieron evadir aquel tema.

Luego de aquella repetitiva conversación, Eli y Nozomi se encaminaron juntas hacia sus respectivos hogares. A diferencia de la rubia, la cabeza de la peli morada estaba llena de ciertos eventos y cosas que ocurrieron durante el viaje a estados unidos, y debía admitir que aquello estaba robando mucho su atención.

Suspirando sin darse cuenta, activó la preocupación de su mejor amiga, quien a duras penas logró que Nozomi evitara golpearse con un poste, estaba caminando sin saber dónde iba.

-Nozomi, ¿estás bien? Por poco chocas con un poste…

\- ¿Enserio? N-No lo noté… - Se sonrojó al notar su falta de atención. – lamento haberte preocupado Elichi, pero estoy bien, descuida…

\- ¿Segura? Si quieres puedo quedarme contigo un rato más…

\- No es necesario, en serio, solo debo resolver algo en mi cabeza… - suspiró, aumentando la curiosidad de la rubia.

\- ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Eli, con su voz mucho más insinuante y grave.

Sorprendida ante el pícaro tono de voz que usaba la menor, Nozomi se sonrojó al recordar los hechos, aún más sabiendo que su mejor amiga quizás sospechaba algo. ¿Debería contarle? Si lo hace, ¿Eli la odiaría por tener ese tipo de "gustos"? ¿Cómo reaccionará la rubia al enterarse? Este tipo de preguntas hacían eco en la mente de Nozomi, lo cual la condujo a casi gritar de lo confundida que estaba.

-Nozomi, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

\- B-Bueno… - intentando desviar la conversación, Nozomi sonrió y suspiró con alivio al ver la tienda de parfaits a unos metros de ellas –. Elichi, ¿qué tal si vamos a comernos un parfait?

\- No lograrás desviar el tema Nozomi… - suspiró –. Está bien, vayamos…

Frunciendo el ceño e inflando sus mejillas ante el fracaso en su intento de cambiar el tema, la mayor siguió a la rubia hasta el interior de la tienda de postres, la cual era su favorita por la calidad y lo delicioso que preparaban los parfait. Abriendo la puerta su rostro palideció, sus piernas temblaban, y su boca susurraba cosas incoherentes.

Notando el estado de shock de su mejor amiga, la rubia posó sus ojos en lo que Nozomi estaba viendo tan alarmada, cambiando su confundido semblante en una burlesca y sospechosa sonrisa, lo que hizo temblar a la sonrojada joven a unos metros de ellas.

Eli, tomando la temblorosa mano de la peli morada, la jaló hasta el mostrador para que pudieran tomar su orden. Una vez allí, la rubia se giró intentando aguantar su risa y la tonelada de comentarios y bromas que anhelaba hacer en ese momento y dijo.

-Buenas tardes Maki, ¿qué tal todo?

\- E-Eli, n-nada nuevo, ¿y tú?

\- Mmm… todo sigue igual, aunque… - miró a Nozomi – no podría decir lo mismo de la gallina junto a mí…

\- ¿G-Gallina? – el repentino calificativo usado en la mayor descolocó un poco a Maki. ¿Por qué Nozomi sería una gallina? ¿Acaso Eli sabía de algo que ella no? Se supone que lo que ocurrió entre ellas dos era un secreto para Maki, entonces… ¿por qué Eli se muestra como si supiera toda la verdad?

\- E-Elichi… creo que ya es suficiente, vámonos…

\- No, no hasta que ustedes dos se armen de valor y me digan la verdad… - la rubia se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¡Mou! Está bien… te lo diré, te lo diré todo, ¡¿feliz?!

\- La verdad, sí… - sacó la lengua en forma de burla hacia Maki. – ahora vamos a sentarnos, tengo muchas ganas de comerme un parfait…

\- E-Elichi, no has ordenado nada…

\- Tranquila, ya lo hice…

\- ¿E-Eh? ¿Cuándo?

\- Lo hice mientras Maki y tú no dejaban de mirarse… - hizo una pausa para contener la risa. – O, mejor dicho, lo hice a penas llegamos al mostrador, solo le indiqué al vendedor que me diera un parfait de chocolate y uno de freza, supongo que ese querías, ¿no? – Eli no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa ante el ceño fruncido de Nozomi. – bueno si no lo quieres pide que te lo cambien… yo iré a sentarme, las espero allá… - antes de alejarse por completo dijo – y ni se atrevan a huir… o verán lo que es sentir mis regaños…

Nozomi tragó saliva ante eso, ha conocido a Eli desde que entraron a primer año, y la verdad no era la más amorosa cuando se enojaba o regañaba a alguien, sino que llegaba al extremo de hacer llorar a las personas y rogar por su perdón, la rubia en verdad era alguien de temer.

\- N-Nozomi, ¿qué haremos ahora?

\- N-No lo sé Maki-chan, supongo que no tenemos otra alternativa… - dijo para luego intentar comerse las uñas.

\- No intentes comerte las uñas… - en un impulso, Maki tomó la mano izquierda de Nozomi entre las suyas – Tus dedos son lindos, por favor no los arruines de esa forma…

\- M-M-Maki…c-c-chan… - Nozomi sentía que se iba a desmayar ante la dulzura que estaba mostrando esta chica, usualmente ella no era así, por eso la intrigaba tanto.

\- Vamos, salgamos de esto de una vez por todas…

\- S-Sí…

Una junto a la otra, caminaron en dirección a la mesa que había escogido Eli, pero no fueron con las manos vacías, sino con los parfaits pedidos, provocando en Eli, un brillo especial en sus ojos y una sonrisa, este tipo de cosas hacían ver a la rubia muy infantil.

Pasaron unos breves minutos disfrutando de sus postres, hasta que Eli volvió a sacar el tema, haciendo al par sentado frente a ella casi atragantarse con un par de frutas.

-Si reaccionan de esa forma ante tal simple pregunta no me imagino qué rayos hicieron…

\- B-Bueno, verás…

\- Solo escúpelo Maki… no las dejaré en paz hasta que me digan qué demonios pasó… - Eli se mostraba un poco molesta ante lo agotador de la situación, estaba preocupada por el par frente a ella, y realmente quería saber qué pasaba entre ellas dos.

\- ¿Recuerdas el viaje a Nueva York?

\- Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, fue hace solo un par de días que regresamos… - suspiró con pesar la rubia.

\- Y… ¿recuerdas que nos distribuimos en grupos y parejas para las habitaciones?

\- Sí Maki, recuerdo todo eso… recuerdo que gracias a eso Honoka y Nico vieron un lado muy vergonzoso de mí… - al recordar aquello, Eli comenzó a gruñir.

\- Bueno, Nozomi y yo estuvimos solas en una habitación…

\- Lo sé, pero eso qué tiene que… - Abriendo poco a poco sus ojos, la rubia golpeó la mesa, y se levantó de golpe mirando fijamente a ambas. - ¡¿Qué demonios hicieron en esa habitación?!

\- E-Elichi… - Nozomi cubrió su rostro avergonzada ante la escena provocada por su mejor amiga, la gente las observaba y murmuraba, Maki no ayudaba mucho al no seguir hablando o negar las cosas, así que Nozomi se tuvo que armar de valor y proseguir. – Elichi primero que todo cálmate… n-no es lo que estás pensando…

\- ¿No lo es? – la rubia levantó una de sus cejas, dudando de lo que le estaban diciendo.

\- No, Maki-chan y yo no tenemos nada en específico, además lo que pasó en esos días solo fue un impulso, un accidente, algo que simplemente ocurrió fuera de nuestro control…

\- No es necesario que lo niegues tanto, ¿sabes? – la notoria molestia en Maki hizo que Nozomi pensara mejor sus palabras.

\- Perdón por eso… - recibió un cansado suspiro por parte de la peli roja y prosiguió. – El último día de estancia, Maki-chan y yo estábamos más cansadas de lo usual, incluso algo torpes y somnolientas… así que… a-así que…

\- Nos metimos juntas al baño sin darnos cuenta, y cuando lo notamos ya estábamos completamente desnudas una frente a la otra metidas en la bañera, nos sonrojamos tanto que nos paralizamos, luchábamos para no mirar más abajo del rostro de la otra, Nozomi estaba temblando, y yo… n-no sabía qué rayos hacer… así que… cuando intenté pararme y salir del baño… - la menor miró a la peli morada, esperando que ella pudiese continuar.

\- Yo también salí apresuradamente de la bañera, y en el intento, Maki-chan y yo terminamos tropezándonos con la otra y acabamos en el suelo, pero eso no era lo peor… - la mayor cubrió su rostro en vergüenza. – n-nos besamos accidentalmente cuando caí sobre ella…

\- … - Maki no sabía cómo reaccionar al recordar todo eso otra vez, el cuerpo desnudo y esculpido de Nozomi, sus grandes y bien formados pechos, los cuales, aunque odiaba admitirlo, tenía curiosidad de tocarlos. Ante aquel pensamiento su rostro tomó un color más oscuro que el de su cabello, preocupando y aumentando la intriga de Eli.

\- Bueno, creo que ha sido demasiado castigo por el día de hoy… - la rubia se levantó de su asiento, y como todo ya estaba pagado, se despidió del par mientras las jalaba fuera del lugar, y se fue, dejando a Maki y Nozomi solas.

Ambas, con sus rostros completamente sonrojados, caminaron juntas hacia un parque para intentar conversar y "resolver" las cosas, aunque para Maki no había nada que resolver. El ver a Nozomi desnuda no le disgustó en lo más mínimo, la suavidad de sus labios fue algo nuevo e intrigante, lo tímida que la usual chica burlona y maternal se mostró en aquella ocasión hicieron que el corazón de Maki se acelerara, y muy en el fondo, quería ver más de aquellas inusuales reacciones.

Mirando de reojo a la mayor mientras caminaban, podía sentir sus ansias por experimentar aquella ocasión una vez más, pero esta vez, quizás con el consentimiento de ambas, no un accidente, sino algo que ambas desearan.

La constante y penetrante mirada de la peli roja aumentaban el nerviosismo de Nozomi, se preguntaba por qué se sentía tan abatida al tener aquel par de ojos púrpura sobre ella, por qué no podía olvidar aquel beso accidental, el fino y esbelto cuerpo de Maki, su altura, sus piernas largas y blancas, su rostro sonrojado y la deseosa forma en que la miraba mientras se bañaban. Se preguntaba si ese tipo de cosas volverían a pasar, pero la idea fue desechada de inmediato. Era imposible que Maki se fijara en una chica como ella, burlesca, a veces considerada pervertida, entrometida y problemática al ser tan terca, ninguna posibilidad, ¿no?

El cambio en el rostro de Nozomi preocupó a la menor, su mirada se tornó triste de un momento a otro, lo que aumentó la curiosidad en saber si estaba bien o no el conversar sobre la situación.

\- Nozomi, quisiera hablar contigo sobre algo…

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Espera, sentémonos en esa banca…

\- Está bien…

Una vez acomodadas en la banca, Maki comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, intentando formular alguna pregunta o conversación que las sacara de aquel incómodo momento, pero Nozomi fue la primera en romper aquel silencio.

-Maki-chan, ¿te arrepientes de haberme besado, aunque haya sido por accidente?

\- ¿Eh? – la confusión de Maki era entendible en algunos aspectos, la forma en que ocurrió aquello quizás no fue la mejor, pero… ¿qué pasa si Maki confiesa querer repetirlo?

\- Yo… no sé qué pensar sobre eso, pero durante todos estos días he meditado y llegué a la conclusión de que… no soy digna siquiera de haber robado tu primer beso…

\- ¿C-Cómo sabías que fuiste mi primer beso? – dijo Maki algo alterada.

\- No lo sabía, solo lo supuse… - suspiró – Ahora tengo otro motivo para odiarme…

\- Nozomi, escucha… - Instintivamente tomó las manos de Nozomi entre las suyas, las apretó, y fijó su mirada en los ojos de la chica frente a ella. – Aquel beso, aunque fue por accidente, créeme cuando te digo que… se sintió bien…

\- ¿Eh?

\- N-Nozomi, aquel beso… fue… gghh… ¡ni yo sé lo que estoy diciendo! – gritó, desvió la mirada y empezó a jugar nerviosamente con su cabello.

\- Maki-chan… lo que dijiste… ¿es enserio?

\- ¿D-De qué estás hablando? S-Solo dije que fue un beso agradable, no te sientas especial ni nada por el estilo… - volvió a desviar la mirada.

\- Oh… entiendo, lamento haberlo malinterpretado… - la dolida forma en que Nozomi dijo aquella frase inquietó a Maki, volvió su vista a la mayor y notó la forma en que esta ocultaba su rostro con su cabello. – me debo ir… nos estamos viendo…

Tomando su bolso, comenzó a correr desesperadamente hacia su departamento, quería llorar, quería desahogar y soltar aquel nudo en su garganta, y sabía que no quería que alguien la viera, por lo que, al notar que no aguantaría más, desvió su camino hacia un callejón, un lugar donde ella sabía no transitaba casi nada de gente.

-Maki…chan… - el sonido de sus ahogados sollozos hicieron eco en aquellas paredes.

Se sentó en el frío suelo, sus rodillas rodeadas por sus temblorosos brazos, y su cabeza recostada entre ellos, escondiendo su rostro. Mientras intentaba ser lo más silenciosa posible con su llanto, sintió unos pasos acercarse lentamente. Asustada de que pudiera ser un hombre, se levantó rápidamente, y justo cuando intentó alejarse, una mano en su brazo jalándola hacia atrás la aterró, no era capaz de girarse para averiguar si era un hombre o no, solo quería correr, salir de ahí, esconderse y que la dejaran sufrir tranquila.

¿Sufrir? ¿Por qué sufrir? ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto el que Maki no la viera como alguien especial? ¿Por qué aquellas palabras de la peli roja le afectaron, enfadaron y frustraron tanto? Sacudía de su cabeza aquellas ideas, se sentía tonta, una chiquilla ilusionada con algo que nunca existió, y nunca lo hará. ¿Sentimientos? ¿Qué tipo de sentimientos tenía hacia la menor? ¿Amistad? ¿Cariño?... ¿Amor? Aquella palabra resonó en lo más profundo de su mente, conectando todas las piezas de aquel rasgado y difícil rompecabezas, aquel juego mental que no hacía más que confundir su corazón. Llorando desconsoladamente ante la revelación de sus intenciones, debilitó su resistencia ante el agarre, ya no le importaba lo que le sucediera, ya daba igual lo que le hicieran, porque según ella, nada se comparaba con el dolor que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo, aunque fuese algo exagerado, el sentirse no correspondida o merecedora de aquella persona, duele más de lo que se podría haber imaginado.

\- Anda… hazme lo que quieras… ya no me importa nada… - suspiró pesadamente.

\- ¿Enserio no te importa lo que te haga?

\- ¿Eh? – el escuchar aquella voz la hizo voltearse, y para su sorpresa, la chica por la que ha estado llorando, la chica que tanto ocupa su mente, que tanto la hace desear algo imposible, esa chica estaba ahora frente a ella, con una sonrisa, pero un notorio rastro de lágrimas la opacaban.

\- Tú lo dijiste… te haré lo que yo quiera… - jalándola hacia ella, la abraza fuertemente, susurrándole al oído. – Nozomi… yo… - hizo una breve pausa al notar la tensión de la mayor. – te quiero… te deseo… esto no es fácil para mí de admitir, pero esto es lo que siento, me gustas mucho, y me siento muy torpe de haberme dado cuenta ahora y no antes… pero… la forma en que te comportas cuando estamos a solas, ese lindo lado tímido… me hace querer conocerte más profundamente… - aquello lo susurró nuevamente cerca del oído de la mayor, haciéndola estremecer.

\- … - Intentando resistir aquella declaración y dando paso a sus inseguridades Nozomi respondió. - ¿Qué te gusta de mí? No soy más que una problemática, terca y pervertida, a veces me creo alguien madura y que debe guardar y cuidar de las demás porque si yo no lo hago entonces quién lo hará… - suspiró. – Maki-chan, no quiero que hagas esto por lástima, no quiero que te fuerces a buscar algo positivo en mí y que finjas quererme, porque si eso es lo que intentas, por favor detente ahora mismo…

La seria mirada de Nozomi hizo que Maki reconsiderara las cosas. ¿Cómo demostrarle a alguien con tan poca autoestima que la desea? ¿Cómo hacerle entender a Nozomi de lo hermosa, inteligente e infantil que es? ¿Cómo puede convencerla de que eso le encanta? Mientras buscaba todas las posibles respuestas, Maki no podía dejar de mirar los brillantes y apetitosos labios de Nozomi, lo que la distrajo de todo lo demás y terminó por hacer uso del permiso que le habían dado.

-Nozomi, haré uso del permiso que me diste hace unos minutos…

\- ¿Q-Qué permiso?

\- El de hacerte lo que yo quiera… - miró deseosamente a la mayor.

\- Por favor no te contengas, Maki-chan… - La voz de Nozomi sonó tan grave y sexy que aumentó al máximo los nervios de Maki.

\- N-No tienes que decírmelo dos veces…

Cuidadosamente la adentró a lo más profundo del callejón, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie alrededor. Presionando a la mayor contra la pared, la peli roja trazó agresivos besos en el cuello, rostro y clavícula de Nozomi, haciéndola gemir levemente.

Las ansiosas manos de la menor viajaban desde el cabello de la peli morada hasta su busto, el cual aún no se ha atrevido a tocarlo. Entre tanto juego y caricias crueles, la peli morada comenzaba a desesperarse, necesitaba ser tocada ahora ya, y nada ni nadie lo impedirá, siquiera los torpes toques de Maki.

Sin notar la ansiedad y deseo de la mayor, Maki seguía fascinada en el rostro de Nozomi, mirándola fijamente cada vez que podía, como si intentara no ceder ante la tentación. Cuando sintió los traviesos dedos de la peli roja cerca de sus senos Nozomi por fin decidió gritar - ¡Tócame ahora ya! – Entendiendo la señal, la peli roja se deshizo de algo de ropa, y agresivamente besó aquellos ahora expuestos pechos, pero que aún estaban cubiertos por aquella molestosa tela, aunque el encaje púrpura le venía bastante bien.

Posando sus manos en el trasero de Nozomi, lo apretó y estrujó a su antojo, simplemente amaba la manera en que la mayor gemía en su oído. Movió una de sus piernas en la entrepierna de la peli morada con tal de hacer presión, sin embargo, no se percató que aquel brusco movimiento hizo fricción en el lugar más sensible de la mayor, soltando un audible gemido, sorprendiendo a Maki y encendiendo un switch dentro de ella.

\- Nozomi… - con desesperación, Maki movía su rodilla con tal de escuchar nuevamente aquel hermoso sonido. Sus manos ahora se encargaban de palpar los abultados senos, y sus dedos de jalar y apretar aquellos erectos pezones.

\- M-Maki… chan… - apretando sus dientes, se separó de Maki, tomó una de sus manos y la puso dentro de sus bragas.

\- N-Nozomi… - la húmeda y caliente sensación de sus dedos hipnotizaron a la menor, más aún cuando los movía en ciertos puntos mientras descubría qué zonas hacían gemir más a la mayor.

Moviendo su mano lentamente, trazando leves toques entre sus labios vaginales, Nozomi sintió un placer diferente, pero esto no era suficiente, quería más, quería mucho, mucho más. – Por favor… ¡tócame más! Yo… n-no lo puedo soportar más… - Maki aumentó la velocidad del movimiento de su mano, pero luego algo se le vino a la mente, algo que quería probar, o mejor dicho descubrir con Nozomi.

Detuvo su mano y la sacó de entre las bragas de la mayor, quien confundida y frustrada dijo. – Aún no he terminado… por favor no me dejes así… - Dijo mientras ponía su mano en su propia entrepierna.

\- Tranquila, esto te gustará aún más…

\- M-Más… te vale…

El sonrojo y la respiración alterada de Nozomi no hicieron más que incrementar el deseo de Maki, quien subió la falda de la mayor, bajó sus bragas hasta sus pies, separó rápidamente sus piernas y enterró su rostro en aquel centro, haciendo gemir a Nozomi de sorpresa.

\- ¿D-Dónde… ahh~… a-aprendiste… esto? – Dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras sujetaba a la menor desde el cabello.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- P-Por supuesto que sí… mmh~… - Las piernas de Nozomi comenzaron a temblar, y todo debido a la forma en que la lengua de Maki se retuerce, se mueve e introduce en sus adentros.

Para Maki los jugos de Nozomi eran algo salados, pero no le desagradaban, el sabor era obvio que lo encontraría extraño, pero al no tener esa experiencia con nadie más no valía la pena discutir aquella situación.

Mientras tanto, Nozomi luchaba con sus fuerzas restantes para que no le fallen en este momento, no quería dejar de disfrutar de las insistentes y agradables caricias que Maki le proveía. Ante la repentina succión de su clítoris más la inserción de un dedo, la hizo gritar. – E-Espera… si lo succionas de esa manera yo… ahh~

Ante tal queja Maki decidió succionarlo con aún más fuerza, provocando que Nozomi se acercara a su límite. Por poco cayendo al suelo, Maki alcanzó a sujetarse en alguien más.

-M-Maki-chan no… baka…

Ante tal tierna escena y el tierno rostro que tenía Nozomi, Maki la abrazó nuevamente, y lo hizo de tal manera con tal de que se sintiera segura.

-Escúchame… - suspiró. – me gustas, así tal cual eres, terca, problemática, pervertida… pero déjame decirte que, eres preocupada, dulce, maternal, alguien con quien podemos contar y depender muchas veces, tu risa, tu forma de ser, y ese lado tímido que nunca he visto en mi vida, todo eso te hace especial para mí…

\- M-Maki-chan… - la mayor estaba perdida ante aquellas palabras, por lo que solo atinó a corresponder a Maki. - ¿Sabes qué? Hace unos minutos atrás me di cuenta de una cosa…

\- ¿Q-Qué cosa?

\- Me gustas… mi tsundere-chan~

\- U-Un momento… ¿no se supone que la que lo estaba siendo eras tú?

\- No confundas lo terca con lo tsundere… - Nozomi le sacó la lengua luego de decir aquel comentario.

\- ¿Qué haremos a partir de ahora, Nozomi?

\- No lo sé… ¿qué piensas tú?

\- B-Bueno, no estoy segura de esto pero…

\- ¿M-M-Maki-chan? ¿Qué haces? – se asustó ante el repentino abrazo.

\- Nozomi… ¿quieres… ser… mi… novia?

\- … - Nozomi tardó más de lo esperado en reaccionar. – Espera, ¿qué?

\- Que si quieres ser mi novia… - Maki comenzó a jugar con su cabello mientras esperaba la respuesta.

\- S-Sí… si quiero…

\- Nozomi… - Sin saber cómo ni por qué, Maki volvió a acorralar a la mayor y con un fuerte y apasionado beso dijo. – Serás tú la que enfrente a Eli con esto, ¿entendiste? Al menos contigo ella frena los regaños, no con nosotras, nos regaña hasta que se queda sin voz…

\- No creo que nos vaya a regañar…

Maki le dio una ingenua y sarcástica mirada.

\- ¿Enserio? Yo apuesto a que estaré una semana intentando sacármela de encima… - suspiró Maki.

\- ¿Hagamos una puesta?

\- ¿Qué clase de apuesta, Nozomi?

\- Si Elichi te regaña como tú dices, haré lo que quieras por una semana…

\- ¿Y si tú ganas? – preguntó Maki

\- Será la misma condición… aunque… creo que pediré ser la que está arriba de ahora en adelante….

\- ¿Arriba?

\- Creo que el ser mi novia te traerá malas consecuencias… bienvenida a un mundo de perversión y chistes, estoy segura te encantará…

 _"Por favor… ¿qué hice para merecer esto?_

 **Fin del OS**

* * *

 **He vuelto! xD lamento la demora y todo lo que me ha llevado volver a actualizar :'( pero aquí hay algo al menos aosjsaos espero les haya gustado :D**


	21. Chapter 21

KotoHonoUmi & NozoEliNico

 **POV omnisciente**

Hace días que no la veía, desde aquel último encuentro en el parque en el que jugaban cuando eran niñas, aquel día todo cambió entre Honoka y Umi, ese atardecer en que los ojos de la peli azul brillaban intensamente, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban, y sus oídos creían haber malinterpretado aquellas palabras, aquella oración que su mejor amiga de la infancia había dicho, y que marcó un antes y un después en esa especial relación de amistad.

Honoka se había confesado a Umi, la joven de ojos azules miraba con determinación a la arquera, esperando por un respuesta, una señal, lo que fuese. En lugar de eso, recibió una confundida mirada, y un silencio absoluto. Honoka sabía que eso significaba rechazo, Umi al ser criada en una familia tradicional, cuyas únicas preocupaciones y metas eran mantener el honor y prestigio familiar, de seguro no entendería lo que es gustar de una chica, la peli naranja lo sabía, lo tenía presente, pero su apasionado corazón le indicó el seguir sus instintos, aunque el resultado no fuera el más adecuado.

Y aquí se encontraba ella, deprimida sobre su cama, hundiendo su sonrojado rostro con el objetivo de esconder sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar; Umi nunca dijo algo que le indicara rechazo, pero tampoco dió una respuesta positiva, lo que frustró y entristeció a la peli naranja. Había decidido darle tiempo, se convencía de que tarde o temprano su amiga le daría una respuesta apropiada; sea positiva o negativa su conclusión, lo aceptaría, estaba dispuesta a mantener su amistad con la peli azul, la quería tanto que estaba dispuesta a echar a un lado sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo, ya habían pasado 6 días desde aquel suceso, y no había señal de Umi, y extrañamente, tampoco de Kotori. La joven frunció el ceño ante una posible idea que cruzó por su cabeza, ¿será que ellas dos están juntas? si fuera así, entonces su amistad con el par corría dificultades, no sabía si sería capaz de verlas juntas, eso realmente le rompería el corazón. Sacudió su cabeza ante la idea, su mente no era muy gentil al maquinar ese tipo de situaciones.

\- Onee-chan, ¿puedo pasar?

\- Yukiho... - despertó de soñar despierta, e intentó disimular su estado lo que más pudo. - pasa... - dijo casi como un susurro.

\- Onee-chan... - la menor de los Kousaka se acerca a su hermana mayor. - ¿sigues deprimida por lo de Um-...

\- Por favor, no menciones su nombre... - la detuvo antes de que continuara. - no quiero hablar de eso, Yukiho...

\- Creo que te haría bien el hablar con alguien... no es bueno que te quedes aquí encerrada todo el tiempo, ¿te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta? Caminar te hará bien... - sonrió.

La peli naranja se levantó de su cama algo desganada, pero decidida a salir de su estado actual. De nada le servía lamentarse por lo que pasó con Umi, lo único que podía hacer por el momento era esperar, e intentar despejarse. Esperó a que Yukiho saliera de la habitación para poder cambiarse de ropa, su pijama dejó una ausencia de calidez en su cuerpo que la estremeció, sus ojos se humedecieron una vez más, ¿la razón? Aquel pijama se lo había regalado Umi para su cumpleaños anterior, y al recordar aquello, no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta, su hermana menor suspiraba con pesar al escuchar el llanto de su hermana. Se sentía impotente al no saber qué hacer con aquella situación, incluso intentó explicarle la situación a Alisa, sin embargo, la pequeña Ayase era bastante inocente aún, así que no habría sentido en comentarle lo ocurrido, además, aquella chica admira a Umi, lo que lo haría más difícil aún. Quizás si hablara con una de las chicas, una de las mayores... quizás Nozomi pueda ayudarla, eso esperaba y deseaba con todo su corazón.

Antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa, Honoka abrió la puerta, lo que casi provocó que la menor de ambas cayera al suelo. La peli naranja alcanzó a sujetarla y así previno una dura caída.

\- Yukiho, ¿estás bien?

\- Sí... - suspiró - gracias... - sonrió.

\- Me alegra oír que estás bien... - acarició la cabeza de la menor, un acto raro entre ambas hermanas.

\- Onee-chan, ¿cómo... estás?

\- No voy a mentirte... - sonrió, o al menos lo intentó - me siento terrible...

\- Onee-chan...

\- Pero no te preocupes, ya saldré de esta... - hizo su usual pose.

\- Tú puedes, Onee-chan...

\- Gracias, Yukiho...

Ese día, Honoka se propuso salir adelante, y haría lo posible por recuperar la confianza y amistad de Umi, aunque eso signifique el dejar a un lado sus sentimientos.

* * *

 **Umi POV**

\- ¿Hasta cuándo piensas dejar las cosas de esta forma? Creo que Honoka-chan ha esperado lo suficiente...

\- Kotori, no lo entiendes...

\- No, no lo entiendo... - la peligris miraba con algo de molestia a su amiga de la infancia - lo que no entiendo, es que si a ti te gusta ella, ¿por qué sigues evitando encararlas?

\- Como dije, no entiendes... - la mayor apretó sus puños - lo nuestro no puede funcionar... no lo hará...

\- ¿Y a costa de tus miedos prefieres perderla? ¿Realmente prefieres perderla a dejar de ser una cobarde? ¿Dónde está la Umi-chan que conocí?

\- Kotori... basta...

\- ¡No! ¡¿Sabes cuánto me frustra esta situación?!

\- K-Kotori...

\- Honoka-chan es muy especial para mí, lo sabes, ¿no?

\- Lo sé... por esa misma razón no quiero aceptar sus sentimientos...

\- ¿Eh?

\- Te gusta, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Lo ves? No puedo aceptar algo que te hará daño... no puedo, Kotori...

\- Eres una idiota... en lugar de preocuparte por mi felicidad, por qué no...

\- Kotori, entiende... tú eres muy valiosa para mí, lo eres y mucho, así que no quiero ponerte en una situación en la que termines alejándote porque no soportarás el vernos juntas... esto lo hago por el bien de nuestra amistad...

\- ¿Y qué hay de Honoka-chan? ¿Cómo crees se siente ella? ¿Acaso esto justifica el que ella sufra? Quizás qué clase de conclusiones sacó... debe sospechar Umi-chan, Honoka-chan no es tonta...

\- Lo sé... - suspiró - pero no sé qué más hacer... solo espero que ella entienda...

\- A veces... eres imposible...

\- Pero aún así me quieres, ¿no? - sonrió.

\- No... - al ver la confundida y preocupada cara de Umi, soltó una leve risa - te amo...

\- Kotori... - la arquera envolvió entre sus brazos a la menor - esto es más complicado de lo que imaginamos...

\- Vaya que lo es... nosotras, enamoradas de la misma persona...

\- No debería suceder, digo... ninguna de las dos tendrá algo con Honoka para respetar los sentimientos de la otra... es complicado, demasiado...

\- Umi-chan...

\- ¿Sí?

\- Bésame...

\- ¿Eh? ... - creyó escuchar mal - p-perdón, creí escuchar mal... ¿qué dijiste?

\- Quiero que me beses...

\- Pero... e-eso...

\- Por favor, solo una vez...

\- Kotori...

\- Solo será una vez, por favor...

\- ... - el rostro sonrojado, y esos bellos ojos suplicantes, fueron la perdición de Umi - Solo por esta vez...

\- Sí...

\- Kotori... - presionó suavemente sus labios con los de Kotori, sintiendo escalofríos ante el tacto.

\- Perdóname, Honoka/chan...

* * *

Luego de un arduo día de clases, las chicas de tercero se juntaron en el departamento de Nozomi para discutir unos asuntos de un trabajo que debían entregar la próxima semana. Mientras tanto, Nozomi se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo para beber y comer, pero nunca imaginó que eso terminaría por desatar una pelea entre las menores.

Todo comenzó hace unos días, en los que tanto Eli como Nico decidieron confesarse a la mayor, el problema empezó cuando ambas se enteraron de la confesión de la otra, generando tensión entre el grupo, lo que a su vez puso a Nozomi en un predicamento, incitando a que se alejara o fuera un tajo distante; el hecho de que estuvieran trabajando juntas ahora se debe a que el profesor delegó los grupos, por lo que no tenían otra opción. Esa tarde llegaron al departamento de Nozomi con un silencio incómodo, ninguna de las menores intentó acercarse más de lo debido a la peli morada, pero se mataban con la mirada. Todo iba bien, hasta que Nozomi no toleró más el ambiente y con la excusa de preparar algo para comer, dejó la sala de estar.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Lo que oíste, no te acerques a Nozomi...

\- ¿Quién eres tú para prohibirlo? Eli, tú y yo sabemos que ella no elegirá a una...

\- Lo sé, estoy al tanto de que ambas nos confesamos, y que por la misma razón ella se alejó de nosotras...

\- Entonces, ¿por qué insistes tanto?

\- Porque si yo no puedo estar a su lado, entonces tú tampoco...

\- Eli, eso es-

\- Algo egoísta, ¿no lo crees?

\- N-Nozomi...

\- Vengan conmigo, creo que es hora de que acabemos con esto...- se dirigieron a la habitación de la mayor.

\- Con acabar te refieres a...

\- A terminar con esta estúpida pelea, no puedo creer que por un tonto capricho ustedes dos estén así...

\- Nozomi, tú no entiendes...

\- Elichi, antes de que supieras que Nicocchi se me confesó, no hacías más que decir cuánto odiabas el romance, ¿y ahora me sales con que también me quieres? Por favor, dame un respiro...

\- Cuando dije eso estaba enfadada debido a la insistencia de nuestras kouhais en querer salir conmigo... por favor no pienses mal de mí... sólo lo dije en un momento de estrés... eso es todo...

\- Elichi...

\- No es justo...

\- ¿Nicocchi? - se volteó un poco sorprendida.

\- Has tenido a Nozomi a tu lado desde primer año, no es mi culpa el que no fueras más rápida... a diferencia de ti, yo le dije lo que realmente siento, no lo dije con tal de no perderla... madura Eli, madura de una maldita vez... - su voz salió extrañamente suave y calmada, sorprendiendo a las demás.

\- No me culpes por tener miedo a confesarle mis sentimientos, no es fácil Nico, temía que ella me rechazara o se alejara, y eso es algo que no puedo soportar, la amo tanto que haría lo que fuese con tal de permanecer junto a ella, pero no me pidas dejarla ir... no puedo, no lo soportaría...

\- Eli... - Nico se compadeció un poco de su compañera, y aunque estuvo a punto de ceder, la triste mirada de la peli morada la volvió en sí. - yo lo único que quiero... es proteger la sonrisa de quien quiero... - miró de reojo a Nozomi, quien la observaba con un lindo sonrojo - sé que la mayoría del tiempo no soy honesta, ni conmigo misma ni con ustedes, por eso el que esté expresando abiertamente mis sentimientos debería ser prueba suficiente de cuánto me importas, Nozomi...

\- No puedo...

\- ¿Nozomi?

\- No puedo elegir a una de ustedes... simplemente no puedo... - sus ojos se humedecieron. - no quiero lastimar a ninguna de ustedes dos, ambas son importantes para mí, no quiero perderlas... por favor... por favor... yo... - cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, y sus sollozos aumentaron. - no puedo elegir...

\- Nozomi... - Nico suspiró derrotada. - bien... no te obligaremos a elegir, pero... podrías al menos, ¿aceptar nuestros sentimientos?

\- S-Sí... - intentó calmar su llanto. - p-pero... ¿q-qué hago?

\- Creo que tengo una idea... - dijo Eli intercambiando miradas con Nico.

\- ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso, Eli?

\- Sí, estoy de acuerdo, todo sea por seguir teniéndola en mi vida... y que ella me permita seguir en la suya... - sonrió la rubia. - Nozomi... quédate quieta por favor...

\- Y no te atrevas a rechazar lo que estamos a punto de hacer...

\- ¿E-Eh? ¿Elichi? ¿Nicocchi?

\- Shhh... tranquila, solo será por esta vez... - ambas abrazaron el cuerpo de la mayor. - solo queremos expresarte lo que sentimos...

\- Así es, así que por favor, déjanos hacerlo...

\- ... - la mayor se quedó en silencio, y permitió que sus dos mejores amigas se dejaran llevar, al menos podía permitir aquello, ya que al no poder elegir a una, siendo que las ama, decidió dejar que las menores pudieran hacer un lindo recuerdo junto a ella, para así intentar volver a ser las mismas de antes... aunque resultara imposible. - E-Elichi... - aunque había empezado con un simple abrazo, las chicas no pudieron controlarse más. - ¿q-qué crees... que haces?

\- Nozomi... lo lamento... por favor perdóname, pero no puedo más... - tomó el rostro de la mayor entre sus manos, y la besó apasionadamente. - Nozomi... - gruesas lágrimas se asomaban en el rostro de la rubia, rompiendo el corazón de Nozomi. - te amo tanto...

\- Elichi... - sintió un apretón desde el otro lado, y recordó que Nico también estaba ahí. - tú también quieres besarme, ¿cierto? - sonrió levemente al notar el sonrojo de la menor. - adelante... puedes...

\- ... - Nico no la miró a los ojos, apretó sus dientes y en una fracción de segundo, estaba besando a Nozomi, aquel beso sabía a lágrimas, la mayor podía sentir el dolor y la angustia de Nico a través de aquel beso, y en ese momento se empezó a sentir culpable, se sentía responsable del dolor de sus amigas, pero no podía estar con ellas, sabía que si elegía a una la otra sufriría, no podía correr ese riesgo, ya que las ama, y mucho... y no es un amor de simple amistad, Nozomi sabía que gustaba de Nico y Eli, pero nunca pudo darse cuenta de quién le gustaba más. Por un lado tenía la galante sonrisa de Eli, su caballerosidad, lealtad y su lado infantil y torpe, Nozomi ama todo de Eli; por otra parte la deshonesta Nico, aquella enana que Nozomi ama molestar, aquella chica que ha pasado gran parte de sus años de escuela sola, y se arrepiente de no haberse acercado antes, quizás pudieron haber vivido muchas más cosas, pero lo hecho, hecho está. Nico posee una determinación que atrajo a Nozomi, esa pasión por las cosas que ama, y el esfuerzo que pone en ello son arte de admiración para la peli morada, esos ojos rubí, esa pose característica que la hace reír cada vez que la ve, la risa de Nico ilumina su alma y la hace sonreír, definitivamente Nico es fiel al significado de su nombre, por la misma razón, el ver que aquella característica sonrisa desapareció por su culpa, provocan un agujero en su corazón, realmente desearía poder elegir a una, pero no puede, no sabe qué hacer, así que lo menos que puede hacer, a su juicio, es permitir que las dos personas que ella más ama puedan expresarse, y está determinada a hacerlo, por lo mismo agradecía que estuvieran en su departamento.

\- Nozomi... - la peli morada volvió en sí cuando sintió unas gentiles manos acariciar su espalda, y otras ansiosas posarse en su cintura. - acuéstate... - le ordenó Eli, provocando un sonrojo en la mayor.

\- ¿Qué... van a hacer?

\- Quiero... hacerte mía... - susurró Eli en su oído.

\- ¿E-Eh? P-Pero... ¿qué hay de Nicocchi?

\- Yo también lo haré... tú solo enfócate en nuestras manos...

\- ... - Nozomi solo asintió.

\- Bien... a-aquí vamos...

\- ¿Qué pasó Eli? Hace un rato sonabas muy confiada... - sonrió Nico.

\- Cállate... - sonrió Eli de la misma forma.

Aquel leve intercambio provocó una sonrisa en Nozomi, se sentía feliz al saber que incluso en aquella situación, sus amigas podían llevarse bien. Aquella sonrisa formada en su rostro se borró cuando sintió labios besar su cuello, unas torpes manos desabrochar su listón y blusa, mientras que otras bajaban su falda, dejándola únicamente en ropa interior, a lo que ella se cubrió con sus brazos de manera inmediata.

\- Nozomi... eres hermosa...

\- Aunque odie admitirlo, sí, lo eres...

\- Chicas...

Jadeó al sentir sus pechos ser masajeados por las dos chicas junto a ella, sus manos fueron puestas sobre su cabeza por Eli, la cual las sujetaba con una sola mano. Los labios de la rubia se posaron en el cuello de la mayor, besando y a veces mordiendo, incitando a que melodiosos gemidos resonaran en la habitación. Nico no quería dejarse vencer, así que utilizó su mano libre para trazar caricias en el vientre de la mayor, causándole escalofríos. Por su parte Nozomi no sabía cómo sentirse, estaba disfrutando el momento, pero tenía miedo de preferir más a una que la otra en cuanto a este tipo de intimidad, se preguntaba qué más harían o cómo lo harían, se cuestionaba muchas cosas a la vez, hasta que las menores se dieron cuenta de que la mente de Nozomi estaba en otro lado.

\- Concéntrate aquí... - dijo Eli, frotando uno de los pezones.

\- Así es... no te atrevas a pensar en algo más... - mordió el seno derecho de la mayor, haciéndola gemir más fuerte.

\- E-Elichi... N-Nicocchi... a-ah!

\- Nozomi... - Eli, embelesada por la voz de Nozomi, no aguantó más y la besó fervientemente en los labios, introduciendo su lengua, mientras con su mano masajeaba fuertemente el seno izquierdo de Nozomi. Las piernas de la mayor temblaban en anticipación, sentía cómo su intimidad se humedecía más y más, causando una picazón que deseaba calmar. De repente, sintió una mano hacer contacto con su entrepierna por sobre la ropa interior, y se percató que era Nico la que ministraba tal acción. Cerró sus ojos para disfrutar y sumirse en el placer que sentía, el cual aumentaba al ser dominada.

Nico comenzó a frotar con más fuerza la entrepierna de Nozomi, excitándose a la vez. La voz de Nozomi volvió a resonar con fuerza en el lugar, indicando que Eli dejó de besarla. Nico miró fijamente a Nozomi, y sin dudarlo, se posicionó sobre ella, apegando sus senos y besándola. Eli, viendo que el único lugar desatendido de Nozomi era su entrepierna, apartó las bragas hacia un lado, dándole acceso a una humedecida, enrojecida, y temblorosa vagina. Lamiendo sus labios en anticipación, acercó su rostro a aquel lugar, y sin pensarlo dos veces, besó con cuidado los labios interiores, abriendo con sus dedos y separando los labios exteriores, dándole acceso a un hinchado clítoris que moría por ser mordido y lamido. Los ojos de Eli reflejaban un deseo impresionante, uno que en ese momento lograba expresar cuánto esperó por ese momento. Al empezar a lamer aquella zona, los gemidos de Nozomi aumentaron, sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas, sus piernas temblaban, su cuerpo completo estaba bajo el éxtasis. Nico se encargaba de frotar los pechos de Nozomi con los suyos, a veces besándola, acariciando su cabeza, haciendo lo necesario para que la peli morada se sintiera a gusto. Sin embargo, su propia intimidad requería atención, pero no sabía cómo pedirlo, así que se quedó callada durante un rato.

\- Nozomi... toca a Nico también... - dijo Eli entre lamidas.

\- Ni... cocchi... ahhh... v-ven...

Nico se posicionó junto a Nozomi, y sintió una mano bajar hasta su entrepierna cubierta por ropa interior, subió la falda de Nico y metió su mano bajo las bragas, encontrándose con un húmedo y caliente centro. Mientras movía sus dedos podía notar los tiernos y adorables gemidos que hacía Nico, al igual que sus expresiones, podría verla así todo el día. Su vista volvió a su entrepierna, donde una cabeza rubia desaparecía entre sus muslos, se sonrojó aún más al notar la intensa y sexy mirada que Eli le daba, pero al notar que la menor no era atendida, decidió hacer algo de lo que había leído una vez.

\- E-Elichi... p-pon tus caderas hacia acá...

\- ¿E-Eh?

\- Solo... hazlo...

\- E-Está bien...

La rubia puso sus caderas sobre el cuerpo de Nozomi, bajó levemente su trasero hacia el rostro de Nozomi. Por un momento se distrajo debido a que tenía la entrepierna de la peli morada a su vista, y sin más demora, atrajo sus labios hacia aquel húmedo centro. Su sonrojo aumentó cuando escuchó un agudo gemido por parte de la mayor, lo que la instó a seguir con sus ministraciones. Sin embargo, llegó el momento en que Nozomi se desquitaría, por lo que, con su mano libre, agarró las firmes nalgas de Eli, aún cubiertas por ropa interior y su falda, y las separó, provocando ligeros temblores por parte de la rubia. Por otra parte, Nico seguía gimiendo por los movimientos que hacían los dedos de Nozomi entre sus labios vaginales, y al notar cómo el otro par disfrutaba, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celosa, pero se conformaba con lo vivido en el momento.

\- N-Nozomi, yo...

\- Tranquila Nicocchi, tranquila... - sonrió, para después aumentar la fuerza de sus dedos, y concentrarse en estimular a Eli.

\- N-Nozomi, tócala de una vez...

\- Estás ansiosa... Elichi...

* * *

 ** _Mientras tanto..._**

\- Onee-chan, ¿estás segura de esto?

\- Sí, ya me cansé de esperar...

\- Pero, ir a casa de Kotori-san solo porque sospechas de ellas...

\- Necesito hacer esto Yukiho, por favor, ayúdame...

\- Está bien... - sonrió.

Tocaron el timbre un par de veces, hasta que salió la madre de Kotori a recibirlas.

\- Honoka, ha pasado tiempo - la mujer sonrió - Kotori y Umi se encuentran arriba, puedes pasar...

\- Gracias... - la joven hizo una reverencia junto a Yukiho.

\- También puedes pasar Yukiho, bienvenida...

\- Muchas gracias...

Honoka se dirigió rápidamente a la que sería la habitación de la peli gris, pero cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, escuchó algo que la dejó helada.

\- Umi-chan... estás siendo muy brusca...

\- Perdón, pero... s-soy algo torpe en este tipo de casos...

\- Lo sé, y me encanta~

\- Kotori...

La joven estaba por abrir la puerta, sin embargo, su hermana menor le tocó el hombro, haciéndola voltear.

\- Onee-chan, no te hagas esto...

\- ... - la mayor solo se limitó a seguir mirando la puerta - lo siento, pero debo terminar con esto de una vez por todas... - habiendo dicho eso, la puerta se abrió de golpe, asustando en el proceso al par que se encontraba dentro de la habitación.

\- H-Honoka-chan...

\- ... - la peli azul la miró atónita, pero en cuanto aquellos ojos azules amenazaron con penetrar los suyos, desvió la mirada, avergonzada.

\- Solo vine a preguntar algo, así que en cuanto me vaya podrán seguir con... eso... - suspiró con pesar, cerró sus ojos unos momentos, y se dispuso a decir lo que tenía pensado. - Umi-chan, ¿es esta la razón por la que no correspondiste mis sentimientos? ¿fue por esto que te quedaste callada y no contestaste mis llamadas y siquiera intentaste acercarte a mí? Contesta...

\- Y-Yo...

\- Honoka-chan, Umi-chan no tiene la-

\- Tú cállate, le pregunté a Umi, no a ti... - la miró con enojo. - contesta Umi...

\- Yo... - miró de reojo a Kotori, pero se dió cuenta que no contaría con su ayuda, la mirada que Honoka le dirigió a la peli gris fue una de molestia, enojo, debe sentirse traicionada, pero eso no era culpa de Kotori, sino suya, por tanto debía hacerse responsable. - lo lamento... - suspiró - lamento haberme ido de esa manera aquel día, lamento no haber dicho o hecho algo... realmente... lo lamento...

\- ... - Honoka desvió la mirada un momento, estaba intentando no ponerse a llorar.

\- Vine a hablar con Kotori aquel día, y bueno... ella me dijo un par de cosas, me regañó por hacerte eso, y cuando menos lo supimos, nosotras...

\- Compartimos la misma frustración... - continuó Kotori mientras abrochaba su blusa - Umi-chan y yo... decidimos ahogar nuestras penas en la otra...

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque... estamos enamoradas de la misma persona... - dijo Umi, mientras lágrimas amenazaban con salir a flote.

\- ... - Honoka se quedó helada una vez más, el ver a sus dos mejores amigas llorando desconsoladamente frente a ella le rompió el corazón, pero, ¿qué podía hacer ella?

\- Esa persona... - prosiguió Kotori. - eres tú... Honoka-chan...

\- ¿Eh?

\- Por esa razón no pude aceptar tus sentimientos, porque no quería que Kotori sufriera...

\- ... - la joven de ojos azules cerró sus ojos un momento, intentando procesar todo lo ocurrido y escuchado. Pasó su mano por su rostro, y dió un largo y pesado suspiro. - son unas estúpidas...

\- ¿Honoka?

\- No puedo creer que... agghh...

\- H-Honoka-chan...

\- Yo tenía miedo de confesarme a Umi-chan porque pensé que... tú estabas enamorada de ella...

\- ¿Yo? - la peli gris miró fijamente a Umi. - Bueno... tú eres la que amo, pero... a Umi-chan... también... por eso nunca me atreví a nada... no quería que nuestra amistad se arruinara...

\- Y por eso estaban aquí haciendo... eso...

\- Honoka, yo...

\- Umi, dejémoslo así, ¿si?

\- Pero yo...

\- Bien, ahora las dejaré solas...

\- ¡Espera! - Umi corrió y abrazó a su amiga. - no quiero... no quiero perderte... ni a ti ni a Kotori...

\- ... - la peli naranja se dió la vuelta y besó tiernamente en los labios a su amiga. - Kotori-chan, ven aquí...

\- ... - la joven se acercó algo temerosa, pero obedeció de todas formas.

Honoka tomó entre sus brazos a la pajarita, y la besó en los labios también.

\- Ahora estamos a mano... - sonrió la peli naranja melancolicamente.

\- Honoka, ¿por qué?...

\- Shhh... - puso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Umi. - hablaremos luego de esto, ¿sí?

\- Honoka-chan, por favor... no desaparezcas...

\- No lo haré... hay que arreglar esto... juntas... - con una última sonrisa, salió de aquella habitación.

\- Onee-chan...

\- Oh, había olvidado que estabas aquí, jeje...

\- Vamos a casa...

\- Sí... vamos...

* * *

 ** _Unos meses después._**

Quizás se pregunten qué pasó entre el grupo de tercer y segundo año, bueno, para responder a sus preguntas, aquí dejaré un pequeño relato.

A pesar de que Honoka dijo que no se alejaría, ni desaparecería, no cumplió su promesa, no pudo superar y no supo qué hacer con aquella situación, sí, su amistad con Umi y Kotori nunca volvió a ser la misma, pero no las odiaba ni tenía algún resentimiento contra ellas, solo sabía que al tomar distancia su corazón sanaría poco a poco, y resultó, ahora que las veía tomadas de la mano, sonreía, no sentía envidia ni enojo, al contrario, estaba feliz por ellas, sin embargo, no salía con ellas, a veces se topaban en los pasillos de la escuela, o después de los ensayos de µ's, pero nunca estaban las tres solas por mucho tiempo, la incomodidad por parte de la ahora pareja se notaba, por lo que Nico y Rin se aseguraron de pasar más tiempo con Honoka.

En lo que respecta a las de tercero, Eli y Nozomi terminaron juntas, era natural desde el punto de vista de Nico, pero a diferencia de Honoka, Nico superó el asunto un poco más rápido. Su amistad con Nozomi sigue igual, claro, Nozomi ya no le hace bromas físicas, pero sigue siendo un dolor de cabeza para la menor. Maki fue la encargada de animar a la despechada de tercer año, y no fue fácil, principalmente porque al principio se la pasaban peleando o discutiendo, pero eso ayudó a que Nico tuviera más confianza en la menor y pudiera abrir su corazón, fue ahí cuando todo comenzó. Nico y Maki se gustan, pero ninguna es capaz de dar el siguiente paso, mucho menos debido a que las de tercer año están por graduarse, así que esperan a que la otra de el primer paso.

\- Nico-chan...

\- ¿Maki?

\- ¿T-Tienes algo... que hacer este sábado?

\- Ehm... n-no...

\- ¿Q-Quieres... venir a mi casa?

\- ¿Segura? Recuerdo que una vez dijiste que ni muerta me tendrías en tu casa... - sonrió burlesca.

\- ¡No importa ya! ¡eres una idiota! ¡Olvida que te invité!

\- ¿Eh? ¡Espera! ¡Alto ahí cabeza de tomate!

\- ¡Nico-chan! ¡eres una idiota!

\- Me alegra ver que esas dos están llevándose bien...

\- ¿Eso es llevarse bien para ti?

\- Te falta mucho por conocer a Nicocchi, Elichi...

\- No es necesario... con tenerte para mí y solo para mí soy feliz y estoy conforme...

\- Siempre tan galante, Elichi...

\- Siempre tendré algo que decirte, Nozomi...

\- Tonta... - se sonroja.

\- Te amo... - la besa.

\- Y yo a ti... - devuelve el beso. - fue difícil estar juntas...

\- Sí que lo fue... pero si te soy sincera, agradezco que Nico haya sido más madura que yo en ese momento...

\- Nicocchi nunca dejó de sorprenderme, y me alegra que haya encontrado en Maki-chan lo que yo nunca podré darle...

\- Amor de pareja...

\- Exacto...

Así pasaron los días hasta que la graduación llegó, las chicas lloraban porque sus senpais se irían, sin embargo, algo que nadie esperó fue que Maki rompiera su silencio.

\- ¡No te vayas!

\- ¿M-Maki?

\- Nico-chan, por favor... no te vayas...

\- Hey, ¿qué pasa? - intentó consolar a la chica, pero cuando vio esos lindos ojos color violeta ser empapados, su corazón se contrajo, y no pudo evitar abrazarla con fuerza, y besarla, provocando que el resto de las miembros abriera la boca en sorpresa.

\- N-Nico-chan...

\- Te quiero... tonta... es obvio que no quiero irme... no quiero dejar de verte...

\- Nico-chan...

\- Pss... chicas, dejémoslas a solas...

El resto de los miembros asintieron ante la propuesta de Nozomi, y dejaron al par a solas.

Aquella tarde concluyó en llantos, risas y abrazos, si bien despedirían a sus preciadas senpais, sabían que buscarían la forma de reunirse de vez en cuando, sobre todo después de que aquel día fue el inicio de la relación de Nico y Maki.

 ** _Fin_**.

* * *

 _Lamento la gran demora :( últimamente no tengo vida fuera de la Universidad, con decirles que me demoré como una semana en escribir esto D: en fin, fue un poco triste el OS Pero aquí está xD cambio y fuera e.e_


	22. Amor al estilo Sunshine (Yoshiko x Dia)

**_Sunshine part_**

Aquel era un agradable día, había amanecido con un sol radiante sobre el pueblo, las gaviotas haciendo su característico sonido, las olas del mar arrasando contra las rocas de la costa. Desde mi casa podía ver claramente cómo la brisa mesía los árboles, y los arbustos rebosaban con aquel dulce sonido, el sonido del silencio. Contradictorio, ¿no? ¿cómo podría haber sonido alguno si el silencio indica lo opuesto? Para mí, el silencio también es considerado un sonido, pues nunca es absoluto, siempre hay algo que se escucha, sea el viento, o simplemente mi respiración o los latidos de mi corazón, por tanto, no existe el silencio absoluto. Río ante mi deducción, en verdad hay veces en que pienso demasiado, quizás debería relajarme un poco y disfrutar de mis días de juventud. Tengo responsabilidades y deberes que debo cumplir y ejercer a la perfección, después de todo, fui criada en una familia tradicionalista, he ahí el por qué mi acento es tan de "princesa".

En cuanto a mi hermana menor, Ruby, al menos ella vive sin muchas preocupaciones, el ver su constante sonrisa desde que empezó lo de Aqours llena mi pecho de calidez, en parte debo agradecer a Hanamaru-san, ella fue la que la empujó a decidir por sí misma... realmente debería hacerlo, ya que, Ruby estuvo mucho tiempo negándose a sí misma por culpa de mi egoísmo. Suspiro al recordar aquellos amargos días, momentos en que llegué a odiar todo lo relacionado con las idols, la música, los trajes... llegué a odiar todo aquello que me recordaba del sufrimiento de mis dos mejores amigas, las cuales ahora, gracias al cielo, tienen una relación mucho más estable y cercana... debo admitir que me siento un tanto dejada de lado, pero el verlas sonreír de esa manera me hace feliz, realmente feliz.

Han pasado unos años desde que salimos de la preparatoria, yo sigo esforzándome en hacer sentir orgullosos a mis padres, después de todo, soy la cara más visible de la familia. Ruby está por salir este año, y saldrá con buenas calificaciones, eso enorgulleció tanto a mi madre como a mí, ya que Ruby era el tipo de chica tímida y dependiente de los demás, ahora, es toda una mujercita, está más alta, su cabello lo trae suelto... cortesía de Hanamaru-san una vez más. Sonrío ante la memoria de esas dos, siendo siempre tan apegadas, a veces más de lo necesario... pero... hace tiempo que dejé de ver aquella cercanía entre mujeres con malos ojos, después de todo... yo...

La voz de Ruby a lo lejos me distrae de mis pensamientos, supongo que sus exámenes finales habrán terminado ya. Me dirijo con cautela hacia la sala de estar, donde probablemente ella estaría. Al dirigirme allí, me llevé una leve sorpresa.

\- Ruby, ¿cómo te fue...? - quedé congelada al ver que no venía sola.

\- Onee-chan, qué gusto verte... - dijo, corriendo a abrazarme. - Yoshiko-chan y Hanamaru-chan vinieron a quedarse esta noche, ¿está bien?

\- ¿Le preguntaste a mamá? - me crucé de brazos.

\- Sí, la llamé por teléfono una vez salí de la escuela... - sonrió.

\- Está bien, pero tengan cuidado, recuerda que ya no son unas simples niñas... están por cumplir los 18 años...

\- Lo sabemos Onee-chan. - con un beso en mi mejilla, se dirigió nuevamente hacia sus amigas, quienes hicieron una reverencia y sonrieron.

Hanamaru-san creció unos cuantos centímetros, su cabello estaba mucho más largo, y tiene un aire de madurez que antes no mostraba. Pero la que más me impresionó con su cambio desde hace un tiempo... es... Yoshiko-san. Su estilo de peinado sigue intacto, pero ya no tiene esa actitud de antes de relacionarlo todo con un ángel caído. Río ante la memoria, era realmente divertido y fastidioso a la vez el verla hacer aquellas poses cada cierto rato.

No podía expresarlo en otras palabras... Yoshiko-san ciertamente... está hermosa. Tiene un aire de madurez que me atrapa cada vez que la miro a los ojos.

\- ¿Onee-chan? ¿todo bien? - al parecer me quedé embelesada ante aquella chica.

\- S-Sí, estoy bien... solo algo distraída... - sonreí.

\- Mmm... - me observó con sospecha durante unos segundos. - si tú lo dices...

\- Ruby, déjala tranquila, tu hermana debe tener muchas cosas en qué pensar... - irrumpió Yoshiko-san.

\- S-Sí, g-gracias por entender... - me sonrojé un poco.

\- No hay de qué~ - me guiñó el ojo, a lo cual me puse nerviosa.

\- P-Por cierto, ¿necesitas algo en específico?

\- Mmm... por el momento no, las chicas se quedarán a cenar, pero aún es temprano así que no hay de qué preocuparse~ - dijo Ruby.

\- E-Entiendo, estaré en el salón practicando algo de caligrafía... si me necesitan para algo, no duden en entrar...

\- Sí, gracias Onee-chan... - las otras dos hicieron una reverencia, y se alejaron en dirección a la habitación de Ruby.

\- ¿Mmm? - fue ahí cuando noté algo inusual en el bolso de Hanamaru. - ¿qué es eso? - pregunté en voz alta.

\- Son dulces... Hanamaru no puede dejar de comer cada cierto tiempo... - respondió Yoshiko desde la puerta de la habitación, con una sonrisa graciosa.

\- Y-Ya veo... - suspiré. - no ha cambiado en nada... - reí.

\- Así la prefiero, es linda de esa manera... - rió, y cerró la puerta.

\- "Así la prefiero", ¿eh? - aquellas palabras, por alguna razón, contrajeron mi pecho. - será mejor que distraiga mi mente...

Me dirigí al salón donde estaban todos los utensilios necesarios para iniciar mi entrenamiento, la caligrafía es muy importante después de todo. Por alguna razón, cada vez que practicaba algo como esto, fuera danza tradicional o el proceso de preparar té, necesitaba usar un kimono, así que, en lugar de vestirme en mi habitación como siempre, llevé la prenda de vestir hasta el mismo salón, y en un rincón más alejado de la puerta, comencé a desvestirme. Nunca tuve la necesidad de darme prisa cuando lo hacía, pero eso cambió cuando sentí un ruido desde la puerta del lugar. Entré en pánico, si fuera Ruby entonces no tendría de qué avergonzarme, pero esta vez no estábamos solas...

\- Demonios... - susurré.

\- ¿Dia-san?

\- ¿Eh?

 _¿Es enserio?_ Pensé. De todas las personas, ¿tenía que ser Yoshiko-san la que me encontrara en esta situación? Maldije mi mala suerte por lo bajo, debía calmarme, si no hacía algo estaría en problemas... no porque haya hecho algo malo, sino porque no quería, por nada del mundo, que me viera casi desnuda... el solo pensarlo sube toda la sangre a mi cabeza.

\- Dia-san... ¿estás ahí? - su voz se acercaba más y más.

\- Tch... - produje un sonido bastante impropio, pero creo la situación lo ameritaba.

\- ¿Mmm? - muy tarde... ella ya estaba a pocos pasos de descubrirme, si no hablo ahora...

\- Y-Yoshiko-san...

\- Oh, ahí estás...

\- E-Espera, no te acerques por favor...

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Por qué no?

\- E-Estoy en una situación un tanto comprometedora... si te acercas más... yo...

\- O-Oh... no me digas que... ¿estabas poniéndote el kimono aquí?

\- ¿C-Cómo lo supiste? - mi rostro ardía de la vergüenza.

\- R-Ruby nos lo comentó un día, claro, lo olvidé por completo... ya que dijo que solías hacerlo usualmente cuando tenías práctica de caligrafía... l-lo lamento... - su voz sonaba alterada.

\- N-No, descuida... fui yo la torpe, debí hacerlo en mi habitación ya que estaban ustedes de visita... fui muy descuidada... - suspiré.

\- Dia-san... ¿podría... ayudarte?

\- ¿Eh? - al principio no entendí su pregunta, pero cuando me di cuenta del significado de sus palabras, me sonrojé aún más. - Y-Yoshiko-san... n-no creo que sea una buena...

\- Por favor... - su voz... sonó tan... ¿desesperada? no sabría cómo decirlo, pero definitivamente esto no terminará bien.

\- Ehm... - suspiré. - s-sigo creyendo que no es una buena idea...

\- ¿Pero?

\- Quisiera... saber el por qué quieres hacerlo... después de todo... m-me verás desn-nuda...

\- Ya no aguanto más...

\- ¿Eh?

Antes de que lo supiera, o pudiera siquiera reaccionar, mi espalda, cubierta por la fina capa interior del kimono, estaba en el suelo, mientras mi torso y cuerpo entero estaban a la vista, Yoshiko-san me tenía las manos sobre mi cabeza, capturadas con una sola de las suyas; mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante la mirada que ella me daba, y al mismo tiempo, tuve el impulso de cerrar fuertemente mis piernas... demonios... no quería que las cosas terminaran así.

\- Perdóname... pero yo... ya no puedo seguir mintiéndome... - las lágrimas en sus ojos hicieron desaparecer todo rastro de ansiedad y susto, me senté y la atraje a mí, abrazándola en el proceso.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - logré decir aquello sin que mi voz se quebrara, ella lloraba con tanto desgarro que me partía el corazón.

\- Yo... Dia-san... yo... - suspiró entre sus llantos. - yo siento algo por ti... algo que no es simple respeto o amistad o compañerismo... siento algo físico hacia ti... y ya no puedo controlarlo...

\- ¿Yoshiko-san? - la aparté un poco, intentando mirarla a los ojos... y solo pude ver honestidad, dolor y duda. - por favor, no llores... - acaricié su rostro.

\- Por favor... no me rechaces... - volvió a apegar su rostro a mí, pero esta vez, sus labios hicieron contacto con mi cuello, produciéndome escalofríos.

\- E-Espera... y-yo aún estoy...

\- No... - mis manos, una vez más, se encontraron sujetas por las suyas. - si de todas maneras me odiarás, al menos déjame hacer esto... - su rostro una vez más se acercó a mí, y me besó en los labios.

\- ... - abrí mis ojos como platos ante su atrevimiento, no sabía qué hacer.

\- ... Dia-san... - no perdió el tiempo ni me dejó hablar. - por favor perdóname...

Comencé a experimentar sensaciones que nunca pensé existían, cada vez que sus labios besaban mi piel expuesta un intenso cosquilleo y escalofríos invadían mi cuerpo, este tipo de tacto, tan íntimo y lleno de amor, podía notar cuán serias eran sus intenciones. Cuando besó mi cuello por primera vez, no pude evitar soltar un leve quejido, lo que provocó en ella más deseo; mis manos temblaban mientras eran aprisionadas, mi cuerpo entraba en calor poco a poco, su única mano libre empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo con la punta de sus dedos, enviando agradables corrientes eléctricas por mi espalda. Cuando por fin agarró mi pecho, di un pequeño salto ante el nuevo estímulo, esto era demasiado... después de todo, era mi primera vez.

\- Dia-san... eres tan hermosa... - su boca viajó desde mi clavícula hasta la parte superior de mi pecho, todo mientras me miraba intensamente a los ojos.

\- Y-Yoshiko...san... - mi cabeza se fue hacia atrás el momento en que sentí sus labios envolver mi erecto pezón. Su lengua y dientes lo acariciaban con sumo cuidado y amor, me estaba volviendo loca. - ¿c-cómo... aprendiste... a hacer esto? - jadeé.

\- ...Es un secreto... - susurró, para volver a su trabajo previo.

\- ¡A-Ah! - sentí un leve dolor cuando mordió mi pezón con algo de fuerza, pero aquello se transformó en placer a medida que succionaba.

Pensé que no podría existir placer más grande que este, claro, eso fue hasta que sentí su mano moverse desde mi pecho hasta mi entrepierna.

\- Estás... muy mojada... - dijo en una voz grave y ronca, aquella mirada que le dio a mi parte más íntima me hizo cerrar mis piernas con fuerza, necesitaba un poco de fricción, pero no la conseguí. - tranquila... - besó mis labios tiernamente. - ¿puedo soltar tus manos?

\- ... - asentí, aún tenía dificultades para respirar después de todo lo sucedido.

\- ... - sonrió galantemente. - aquí voy... Dia-san...

\- ¡Y-Yoshiko! - grité cuando sentí su boca hacer contacto con mis labios inferiores, agarré su cabeza entre mis manos, intentando mantenerla ahí. - Y-Yoshiko... yo... - mis piernas temblaban como locas, mi voz salía de una manera extraña, mi respiración estaba hecha un lío, no sabía qué le estaba pasando a mi cuerpo.

\- ... - ella solo me miraba, mientras sus manos se entrelazaron con las mías. Su lengua se movió más rápido y con mayor agresividad que antes, algo venía, algo estaba cambiando en mi cuerpo.

\- ¡A-Ahhh...! - comencé a mover mis caderas al compás de sus estocadas. La punta de su lengua rodeó mi entrada, y de un momento a otro, se adentró en mí, acercándome a mi límite. - m-más... - susurré.

\- ¿Mmm? ¿dijiste algo? - apartó su boca de mi entrepierna, sonriendo.

\- P-Por favor... - supliqué, algo muy impropio de mí.

\- Dime lo que quieres, y tal vez lo cumpla... - me guiñó el ojo.

\- Ggrrr... - gruñí en frustración. - ¡Lame mi entrepierna de una vez! - no podría estar más sonrojada.

\- Mmm... no es lo que esperaba, pero bien...

\- ¡Ahhh! - grité una vez más, ella ahora era mucho más agresiva que antes. - Y-Yoshi...ko...

\- ... - su mirada dejó mi rostro, y se enfocó en sus acciones.

\- ¡A-Ahhh~~...! - arqueé mi espalda, y sentí que mi cuerpo perdió toda su fuerza. - ahh...ahhh...

\- Te viniste... - la sentí abrazarme. - no me odies... por favor... - apretó el abrazo.

\- No... - recuperé poco a poco mi aliento. - n-no podría odiarte...

\- ¿Eh? ¿lo dices enserio? ¿después de todo lo que hice? - su rostro indicaba duda.

\- Sí... porque... yo... - me senté. - yo... también siento algo por ti... - acaricié su mejilla. - si no fuera así, no te hubiera dejado hacerlo... ¿no crees? - sonreí.

\- D-Dia...

\- ¿Qué pasó con el "san"? - reí.

\- Tonta... - se abalanzó sobre mí, y me besó. - te quiero... te quiero mucho...

\- Y yo a ti... - reí, hasta que caí en cuenta de algo. - espera, ¿dónde están Ruby y Hanamaru-san?

\- ...Oh... demonios...

\- No me digas que... - nos levantamos rápidamente. - ¿R-Ruby? - la llamé, necesitaba saber si se encontraba cerca o no.

\- Al parecer no está aquí... - susurró Yoshiko.

\- Terminaré de vestirme, espérame en la cocina...

\- Sí... - me besó rápidamente los labios y se alejó.

\- Bien... ahora...

Cuando terminé de vestirme, me adentré en la cocina, pero cuando llegué, noté que estaba arruinada, Ruby definitivamente escuchó todo.

\- ¿R-Ruby?

\- H-Hola, Onee-chan... - su rostro estaba completamente rojo, al igual que el de Hanamaru-san.

\- No me digas que... - empecé.

\- S-Sí, a la próxima... t-tengan más cuidado-zura...

\- Ja...jajaja... - comenzó mi risa nerviosa, y lo siguiente, todo se vino a negro, y lo último que escuché fue...

\- ¡Dia-san/Onee-chan!

Recuérdenme castigar severamente a Yoshiko-san por esto, no seré la única en pasar vergüenza, no señor... ya te las verás conmigo, Tsushima-san~

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Y aquí está xD Sé que dije lo tendría para antes, pero con todo lo que ha pasado más la Universidad (estoy en fin de semestre TTwTT) no he tenido tiempo para nada u.u espero les haya gustado el cap! :D espero ansiosa sus comentarios :D bye e.e**_


End file.
